Temperature
by Lucky Blackhart
Summary: New Summary yay! : Can Nessie prove to her parents and family that she and Jacob can handle themselves properly, and can she prove that she is much more mature than her family wants to believe? M rating is necessary, sorry.
1. Prologue

Six and a half. That's how old I was when Jacob explained this whole "imprinting" business to me. That's how old I am now. And do you think this is easy for me? Apparently, finding out that the one I love loves me back is not supposed to change how I act around him, or interact with him. Apparently, I'm just supposed to go on with my six and a half year old business, and paint finger art or some shit. I don't feel six. I definitely don't look six. So what's the problem? I really have no idea. Mom and dad just seem to think its ok to treat a girl who will be eternally 16 like she's not even half that. If only they knew…the thoughts, dreams. I want Jacob, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. He'd never say it, cause I'm six to him too. I wish everyone would treat me how I act. I'm nobody's little baby girlie. I'm Renesmee, 16, and feeling ridiculously treated.

I'm going to change this. I'm not six. I'll prove to all of them I'm not. I mean really, how many six years olds do you know that have their period? Really, this is insane, but just wait, it will all work out soon.

Basically, I have felt this way for Jake since I was matured to about twelve or thirteen, but it still felt kinda like…I don't know…like the crushes normal girls have on celebrities. And there he was, always in my house, with his shirt off, walking around, being his funny self. When I was about 14, like, 2 months later, it really hit me. I was head over heels. Sure we flirted with each other, but it never went farther than a friendly hug and it killed me. Now that he's explained this crazy business to me, every time I try to get closer to him, or kiss him, he has to remind me how old I am. That dreadful number I can't even say again. I guess I stopped aging now, because of some weird vampire werewolf shit, and Jacob actually hasn't even aged a little (like he's supposed to) since I was like, 2 months old.

I love Jake, and if I'm not getting any younger, older, or anything in between (at least feature wise) I might as well get what I want.


	2. I

I sat there next to him on the couch. The heat emanating from him was nearly enough to kill me dead. I wanted to just kinda do this flying leap thing I kept seeing me do in my head, and pounce on him, but that would blow my cover. I have worked very hard today in inching closer and closer to Jacob that if I make any sudden movements, he'll just run off home through the woods.

"Jake," I whispered to him, trying not to interrupt him from the baseball game on tv. He immediately turned away and looked at me, questioningly. "Uhmm, could you pass me that magazine?" I asked pointing across his chest, as close as I could get to touching it, to the end table on the other side of the couch.

He grabbed it then before handing it to me he read the cover. "Cosmo? That's a little too mature for you…I mean, I guess you know, but Nessie, you're six, you should not b…" That just put me a little over the edge.

"I am not. I'm sixteen. You know it."

"No, Nessie, you're six, I remember, I was there when you…" He stopped and looked at me. I scowled and turned away from him. He tried to mutter something like sorry and hand me the magazine, but I just got up and left. I walked out the door, slammed it behind me and ran off the porch into the woods.

I ran as fast as I could trying to divert anything on my trail, especially him. I knew he would find me eventually, it was part of this imprinting thing, but I didn't want him to, so I booked ass. Faster than my father had probably ever run in his life, keeping to the woods near an ocean. After a couple hours, when I was almost to Canada, I stopped and walked out of the woods to the beach. I was somewhere by this town called Custer. I'd been here before too. I tended to come here to get away, cause Jacob never followed me this far. I got on a bus and traveled south to Bellingham, then took a ferry to Brant island.

Walking along the beach always calmed me down a little bit. Maybe I over-reacted. Maybe I really hurt Jake this time…What the hell am I saying? He's the one rejecting me! Ok, walking is just not helping me right now. I started jogging. That wasn't helping either. Maybe if I…swam? The only time I ever swam was either in the stream in the woods or that time I jumped off the cliffs like my mom had once, but that had set dad off like a rogue firecracker. But now, I'm older. I think I can handle myself, and anyway what is it water? Couple rocks? Sand? Yeah definitely not a threat. I started to take off my sweatshirt, Then I picked up a sound in the background.

"Nessie? What do you think you're doing?"

"Dylan!" I giggled, turning around to face him directly in the chest. Goddamn why was I so short and he so tall? I blame mom. Dylan is what Jake isn't. He actually thought I was 16. "I came out to get peace and quiet, what are you doing out here in bumblefuck?" I scowled. He tried to hand me my sweatshirt. I took it and tossed it to the side, before turning around and walking towards the water, removing my shirt as I went.

"Nessie! What the hell are you doing? There are people here you know!" He ran after me and grabbed my shoulder. I shook it off without even looking at him, and just kept walking smirking as I went.

Eventually I was at the water's edge in panties and a bra with Dylan running around trying to pick up the clothes and make me put them on. I walked in.

"Wait! You don't now how to swim in water like this! There are rip tides and waves, and rocks…Nessie hold up! Wait!" He chased after me, but I was already in, and loving the water. Dylan was in a the bathing suit he practically lived in. He grabbed my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Alright I know what you're thinking. I love Jake, I really do, but Dylan…well, he hugs me, and touches my hair, and kisses me, and he is just so loving. I mean, I could never actually love anyone as much as I love Jacob. I could not live without Jacob, I'd be an empty shell. But with Dylan, I actually felt like a whole person. He makes me feel like I am sixteen. Cause physically I'm sixteen. Mentally I'm about thirty. Jacob treated me like I was the god-awful number. If Dylan knew the truth, I don't think I could function.

After spending my afternoon with Dylan, we just kinda let the sun roll by into a beautiful summer night on the beach. If I wasn't home in a couple hours I think people will start to worry. I was literally the baby in my family, and if I was gone for more than ten hours at a time, usually people got worried. Jake usually was the worst, he didn't like to be away from me for too long. Ever since I was born he basically lived at our house, actually even staying the night a couple times. Grandpa was considering adding an addition to the house to make a room for him, but dad and my uncles were against it.

I missed Jake a little when I was with Dylan, and I felt really bad, but I'm a teenager - sorta - and I need to feel needed and loved. At home I felt love, but it was not desire, it was family. I love that Dylan needs me, and always is touching me somehow, or playing with my hair, or letting me just sit on his lap, and curl up into him. If only Jake would…I heard movement.

"Ness?" _Shit_! I turned around to see Jake standing there, looking very hurt, with his hands limp at his sides, and head hung.

"Jake what the hell are you…" Dylan cut me off.

"Ness? Is that what he calls you? Who the hell is this guy? I thought only your family and I called you Nessie…" Dylan looked at me, with a glare as pathetic as Jake's. _Damn I fucked this up_!

"Excuse me? I should be asking who the hell you are! Ness, what are you doing?" Jacob hissed at me.

"Hey, don't yell at my girlfriend! Who do you think you are?" Dylan growled at Jake. _Oh damn…_Jake looked at me then stepped up to Dylan, and shoved him back.

"Your girlfriend? Ha! Right! That's why we're getting married someday right? Because she's your's?" Jake said straight to his face, not even 3 inches from it.

"Jake, who said I ever want to marry you? And Dylan, this is Jake, he was my boyfriend until three minutes ago. I'm sorry I really should have told you but I didn't want to lose the only person who has romantic feelings for me at all…" I looked at Jake. "You know that? He actually loves…loved… me. He hugged me, held me. He let me get close to him and snuggle up to him. And did you? No, you'd rather sit at the other end of the couch and watch baseball than ever touch me."

"What is this bullshit? Nessie, if this is what's going on, I'm out of here. I want a real girlfriend, my own. Not this freak's." Dylan stated dryly, before muttering an apology to Jake giving some retarded explanation, and leaving Jake and I to duke it out on the beach.

"Great Jake good job. Now I'm never going to be touched again until I'm like…thirty." I turned away to go find a taxi back to Bellingham to go home. Jake grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Let me the hell go Jake. Come on, I want to go home now."

"You don't think I love you?" He muttered looking at me with sad puppy eyes, all the while grasping my wrist like it was his life source.

"Jake, listen. Sorry I've been dating Dylan behind your back. I know that you're not as interested in me as I am in you. He just made me feel needed…wanted. Whatever. Can I go now?" I made a desperate fight for control of my arm, but Jake did not budge.

"Nessie, its not whatever. You really don't think I don't love you? You think I don't want you or need you? Why the hell do you think I came all the way up here to find you? I really do love you Nessie, I tell you all the time…"

I sighed. "Yeah sure Jake. That's why you don't touch my hair, or look in my eyes from any time longer than like…15 seconds. Because you love me so much right? You sure have a hell of a way of showing it Jake!"

"Nessie, you're six. Its not like…"

"Just shut up. I'm done with this. Dylan never treated me like I was six. He actually gave a damn about how I felt."

"He didn't know you are six Nessie. That's why. He could never have been able to tell."

"You just don't understand Jake! He couldn't tell because I'm actually not…you know. I am so sick and tired of this! Do six-year-olds speak 3 languages, and do trig? This is ridiculous. Just let me go home, to my 6-year-old world, and let me be undesired and alone in the world for the rest of my life, while you, my parents and the rest of my family live your properly grown, mature lives."

"Ness, you don't want to marry me? Ever?" He looked at me, very very hurt. Now I felt like the worst person in the world.

"Jake…just…I don't know Jake. If you're never gonna make me feel needed I really can't spend the rest of my life with you. You can't really love me like I love you if you never want to be close with me," I tried to explain.

"Nessie, I do love you. How many times tonight am I going to have to remind you? I adore you, you're my world, Ness. You don't think I want to be close to you?" My brain stopped. I couldn't process that last bit. I didn't say anything for a while. "Ness?"

I couldn't process this. Jake loved me, I knew that, but he actually wanted me? "If you want me so much why don't you ever show it?"

"Nessie, in that house? I think your dad would rip me apart, then your uncles would pick the bones out of my carcass, all after blondie takes a hatchet to me neck and buries it under a rock." I giggle a little but soon regained my serious face. It was true, about my family, but I still didn't want to hear Jacob out. "Nessie, I swear, if your family wasn't around…despite how old you may be…You would definitely not be treated like a six-year-old, I assure you that." He tried to pull me close to him. _Oh, sure now get close to me, now that I called you out_.

"Why would you be so afraid of my family? You know that if I make a big enough deal out of it, they'll give up eventually. Jake, you should never feel like you have to adhere to what they have to say. We're our own entity, Jake. We don't have to listen to anything anybody should say."

"Well, I agreed with them in the beginning. When you were born, I was 17. I thought of you as a little sister. But, Nessie, watching you grow and change, and mature. I thought I was good for at least another year. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about this discussion until you were seven, or eight. You have no idea what its been like for the past couple years. When you were around the 14 year stage I didn't know if I could hold out as long as your family wants us to. But you know what…your family's not here now," He hinted pulling my closer to him.

"You're not mad about Dylan? I thought you'd be pretty furious…" I said, laying my head on his chest and breathing in deeply, inhaling his scent really for the first time since the last time he picked me up…like…four years ago.

"Oh, no, I'm pretty mad, just not at you. At myself for not being able to see what me keeping away from you has done. I have completely alienated you. Nessie, know this. I love you. Okay? I hallelujah chorus, head over heels, happiness, cookies and puppies love you. Whatever you want from now on, you have it, ok? And I never want to hear mention of any other Dylan, or whoever. We'll just come out here, away from your family. We can be free of them here." Jake rested his chin on my head and kind of rocked me in his arms.

"So…my family is not here…" I said looking up to him, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. This is all I needed really, this would have been enough, but if Jake was willing to do anything more, I would be more than willing to go along with it.

"Alright Nessie, whatever you want, I'm with you, but if I think its going to far in any direction, I plan on doing something about it. I love you but we're not going anything close to far today." He hugged me close. I felt like I had never been this close to anyone before in my life, and we were fully clothed, covered head to toe, and hugging.

"How about a first kiss?" I asked him, nudging my nose into the crook of his neck. He laughed, and it was the best sound I had ever heard in my life, like a soft, loving and playful laugh a little bit like a bark.

"I think I can handle that," Jake said craning his neck down and cupping my face in his hands. I felt absolutely on cloud nine. I could have been in the middle of nuclear warfare, and not notice anyone but Jake.

sWhen he touched his lips to mine…I can't even describe it. All I kept thinking was _don't pull away, don't pull away_. My life basically had his peak. No, this was just the beginning, there was so much more for Jake and I. So much love, so many sensations, so much to be felt. This was the man I was going to be with for the rest of my life. My Jacob.


	3. II

* * *

After that night…that wonderful night with Jake, exchanging chaste kisses on the beach, in Bellingham, and on the 3 hour train ride home, Jake and I had trouble keeping our newfound openness with each other a secret. We were always sneaking out around in the woods, and off to Brant Island. My parents were getting very suspicious very quickly. Its not like Jake and I were having sex, it was just kissing, wonderful amazing kissing, everywhere. I'm pretty damn sure my mother had an idea, but it really didn't bother her. Alice couldn't see anything, or else my dad would know, and uncle Jasper could probably sense it, but most likely just wrote it off as hormones.

I was wonderful to be so close with Jake. Sitting on his lap, curled up in his arms was just like heaven on earth. I was even happier when he would hold my hand in public, or play with my hair in front of my parents. It kinda pissed dad off, but I guess he thought as long as it was just hair, it was fine. We went everywhere together now. Since Jake was now at Forks High with me too, it was like having a chauffer to every class. Oh, you're probably wondering about how they handle the me situation there…I'm a relative of Edwards whom was recently found in the Chicago area if anybody asks why I look so much like him. I love walking hand in hand with Jacob down the hallway, giving him an idea of the thoughts I'm having while I walk, about people, teachers…Other student think he's insane always chuckling to himself.

He has basically been living at my house for a week now, which kinda sorta rocks my world. He goes and visits Billy every couple days, but he's been sleeping here. He doesn't sleep in my room though, cause my parents and the rest of my family can pinpoint his direct location because of his heartbeat. Mine is a lot quieter. But one night, at like, 3:20 in the morning, he woke me up…

"Nessie! Are you asleep?" he kinda hiss/whispered into my room, like everyone in the house wasn't awake and hearing him.

"Nope, its just three in the morning on a school night…" I stated sarcastically, with my face still in my pillow.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to take the day off and go to Brant. Its Friday, and your parents really don't care when you go to school…" He walked up to my bed, and kneeled next to it, then ran his fingers through the hair behind my ear.

"Mhhmmmm" I rolled over and looked at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead, but I tilted my head up, and his lips met mine. It was a sweet fast kiss, but it ended quickly, because you know my dad is pretty nosy with his mind reading, especially with his only daughter having her werewolf boyfriend in her bedroom at 3 in the morning. "So you couldn't wait until maybe, I don't know, 9 am to ask me?" I asked, sitting up and patting the bed next to me, motioning for him to sit.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to get to Brant early to watch the sun come up," he said, pulling me towards him, into his lap.

"Aww, Jake! Of course! What time does the sun come up?"

"At 5:42. I figured I'd give you some time to get ready, and I'll pack breakfast…Oh, and bring a sweatshirt, the Olympic Peninsula is roughly 40 degrees until at least 10 in the fall." He kissed me on the forehead this time, and went downstairs. I sat in my bed for a little while, stretched and got up to take a shower.

When I was finished, and dressed, I went downstairs to the sunroom, where Jacob was staying, and took one of his sweatshirts out of the sports bag of clothes he had under the desk. I held it up to my face and inhaled deeply. I loved wearing his stuff. Plus, they were more comfortable than the designer sweaters Alice tried to put me in, or the college sweatshirts from my dad. All wrapped up in Jacob's sweatshirt, I went into the kitchen where he was packing a basket gull of fruit, bagels, and a metal thermos full of what smelled to be type A negative.

"You know, if you just filled that basket with that stuff, I'd be fine without the fruit…" I trailed off, ducking under his arm so I could give him a hug. He laughed.

"I know, it's just in case. You never know when you might actually want something real, plus you're not the only person going."

I always forgot he ate. Jake was the only person in the house we actually bought food for, but Grandma was used to it, and she liked food shopping. Everyone tells me that before I was born, they bought food for mom to eat when she was still human. But human food was just unappetizing to me. It didn't bother me like it did everyone else in my family, but to me, it was just like something you just weren't hungry for.

"Oh, yeah. Ok. Well, I'm ready when you are Jake. I'll just be in my room," I said walking out into the hallway. He followed me out with the basket.

"Why don't we leave? I'm ready," He said holding the basket like duh, Nessie.

"Alrighty then." I took his hand and we walked out the door.

Brant was so beautiful at 5 in the morning. Jake and I walked along the water while the sun came up, and ate and or drank breakfast. I was having a great time. The water was very cool on our feet. We went to go look in the tidal pools in the granite deposits on the beach. Jake helped me up onto the rocks, and we looked around, pulling out starfish, and chasing brine-shrimp with our fingers. I saw a big tide pool with some movement on the side of it at the very top of the rocks. Thinking maybe it was a beached fish, in order to save it, I climbed up, and cleared away the seaweed.

Underneath, there was someone, but not just someone, an small someone. It was an extremely small infant, maybe 5 weeks old, rustling in a blanket, and wheezing. I scooped it up. She rustled an whined a little. I knew it was a she, she had on a pair of earrings and a silver bracelet that read Rifka, a different spelling of the Hebrew name for Rebecca.

"Jake! There's a baby over here!" She really was beautiful, with tan skin, baby blue eyes, and jet black hair. Jake came over an looked over my shoulder at her.

"Nessie, we have to go to the police. Jake said, taking me by the arm, careful not to jostle Rifka. I looked at him.

"She's wheezing Jacob, we're going to my grandfather first," I told him, and carefully came down off the rock. "She's so tiny, I bet she's preemie. She's not even crying." I pressed my hand to her cheek, transferring happy images to her.

Jake looked at her again. It was like he was having a hard time believing this. "Who abandons their child, on the beach, in a tide pool? She would have died had she been out here for even another day. The tide would have come in and…" He stopped himself, shaking his head.

"Here, Jake, take her. I'm calling grandpa…actually both of them." I took off Jake's sweatshirt, and dialed Carlisle first. He picked up after the second ring.

"Nessie? Are you okay? What's the matter?" He asked. Jake was unwrapping the blanket and looking her over. I passed him the sweatshirt, for him to wrap he up in for warmth, not that him holding her wasn't warm enough.

"We're fine grampa. Actually, we're at Brant, and I found a baby in a tidal pool on the beach." He didn't speak for a second.

"How much of a baby Nessie?" he asked me. I looked at her again.

"Very baby, newborn. Maybe 5 weeks, she's really tiny, and she's wheezing," I said, pressing my phone to my shoulder and taking her back from Jake. "She has earrings, and an I.D. bracelet with the name Rifka on it. The phone started to slip, and Jake took it.

"I looked her over, Carlisle. Her toes are kinda purple, and they're freezing. She was wrapped in a fleece blanket," Jake said, and I double checked what he had just said. I unraveled the sweatshirt from her and looked at her legs. She had little bites all over her legs, and her diaper was completely gross. Her arms had the same bites, and a rash, and bruises. I took the phone back.

"Grampa, she has bites, like flea bites, and a rash all over, and bruises on her arms," I said, handing back the phone, and looking at her blanket, which was covered with sand fleas and bugs. I threw it to the side, and slipped the hoodie over her body, and wrapped her all up, closing the ends of the sleeves and the hem together with a hair tie. I held her close to my body, making cooing noises.

Jake said yeah, no and ok a couple times then hung up. "Your grandfather said he's on his way, it may be a while, so he said to find a red cross station, but to tell them you already have medical help coming. They'll check her, and make sure she's breath okay for the time being and stuff. He flipped my phone back open and went on the web. He checked for a red cross station in the area while we walked off the beach. We found one, about a mile away. We got there pretty quickly, and were accepted right away. I told them we were her aunt and uncle, and gave some story about how my sister had abandoned her, and committed suicide, and we went in search of her. They looked at me, and looked at her, and accepted the story. They would not let Jake in the room with us though, so he waited in the front room for grandpa, and called my grandpa Charlie.

Jake poked his head in the door. "Nes, Charlie is looking up births in the last couple months of girls name Rifka."

"Jake, if this is what these people did to her, I'm not giving her back. It's not happening," I whispered, so fast that only Jake knew what I said. He shrugged and ducked back out.

A little while later, he stuck his head back in. "Carlisle is h…" He was abruptly shoved out of the way by my grandfather, and my dad.

"Alright, everyone, please move. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, this is my assistant Edward. We're here to take Rifka." He picked her up, and wrapped her up in the clean hospital blanket dad handed him. She squirmed a little and tried to let out a cry. Grampa looked at me, and dad took Rifka out of the room. We all walked out to find Gramma and Mom in the waiting room. Rifka was still wheezing, and trying to cry. Dad handed her to me, and reached into a medical bag, pulling out a syringe, and a little glass bottle with a thin yellow liquid inside. I pulled Rifka close to me, half turning away from my dad.

"It's just a sedative Ness. In a small amount, just to make her stop trying to cry, she could tear her throat, or collapse a lung if she keeps this up," he said pleadingly. I looked at her, and turned back towards him. He had to put the needle into a vein on her head, because she would not stop waving her arm, plus they were too small.

Eventually, she calmed down and fell asleep in my arms. Actually, it only took about 3 minutes. By that time, I was in the back of Grampa's medical Suburban he bought a little while after I was born, just in case. I was buckled in, next to Rifka, who was in a car seat that mom brought from when I was little. Jacob was on the other side of the child, watching me intently, eye flickering back and forth. I was so entranced in Rifka, that I jumped when my phone rang. I looked, it was grandpa Charlie. I just passed it to Jake. I couldn't talk right now.

I barely heard him speaking as he went over everything with Charlie. He hung up and looked at me. I looked up and met his eyes. "Charlie found her family. They're in downtown Seattle. The mother is Michaela Relic. The father is unknown. Michaela died 8 days ago, and her brother took custody of Rifka. He disappeared two days ago with Rifka. He hasn't been found," Jake said, probably repeating Charlie verbatim. "There were no other family members found."

"Dad, I don't think I can give her up," I whispered, so not to wake her up, looking at my father in the front seat. He turned around, with a tired looking face. Rifka had her entire hand wrapper around my ring finger.

"Ness. Now is not the time. Let's just get her home, and get her healthy," he whispered, before turning to Carlisle and discussing Rifka, and methods of curing her. I looked back at her, as she yawned. I smiled to myself and looked at Jacob, who had the same tired face I did. I checked the clock. It was only 8:30 in the morning. It was going to be a long day.

Esme was on constant baby watch. Rose and Alice went out shopping for preemie clothes and updated baby supplies. Jazz took Emmet to the supermarket to get formula, bottles, and to the medical supply store with Carlisle's list and license. Mom was making lunch for Jake in the kitchen. Dad, grampa and I were hovering over her on the little hospitable bed in the living room. They tried to kick me out, but Rifka cried when I stopped touching her.

I could barely stop myself from crying when they put in all the iv's and tethered her to the bed. I didn't make a sound, just silent tears. More sedative was needed an hour ago. That was painful to watch too. Jacob kept trying to pry me away from her, to get me to hunt, remind me that she was human. I knew it, but I wanted to be with her as much as possible.

I finally pulled myself painfully away from her when they had to extract blood. I walked out, and Jacob greeted me with a big, warm hug. I could have fallen asleep on him. It was only 7 in the evening and I already felt drained. Jake told me that Alice and Rose had started a nursery for Rifka. I saw it, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It looked like a fairy-tale. There was illusion draped everywhere, glitter painted walls, and a tree hut was being built in a corner. A beautiful purple, blue an green crib sat in a corner, and there was a matching changing table nearby. A pink and purple pack'n'play was in the middle of the room.

I had been thinking it over all day, and I wanted to keep her. But I would change her name. I would want nothing to remind her of who her awful uncle was who left her behind. I had already taken off her bracelet. I was going to send it to dad's jeweler and have it re-engraved with a different name. I just didn't know yet.

That night was the hardest night of my life. Dad and Grampa went out to the hospital to get stuff while the baby was relatively stable. Everyone was either out hunting, or shopping. She wheezed all night, and I could not sleep. My mom and Jake sat with me in the living with her. Esme was in the kitchen, cleaning up, and making bottles. I would doze off occasionally, but woke up soon after. Jake fell asleep in a lazy boy by a window. The big bright moon was shining through, right onto her face, she was looking at me. Her eyes matched the moon. They were like two shining moons. That's it. Jacob had to know a name for her. I got up and went over to him. I woke him up with a kiss on the forehead. He looked at me and smiled.

"What can I call her? I want to call her something with the moon. Her eyes are like moons," I whispered gesturing towards the hospital bed she was on. He smiled.

"Wenopa. Two moons. Its not Quileute but it's Native American. But that's a strange name," he said making a face that made me giggle. He stretched and smiled.

"Okay, that'll be her middle name then." I looked at her, and she looked back. "She's so beautiful, isn't she? Those blue eyes, they're almost indi…" I gasped. "Indigo."

"What?"

"Indigo!" I smiled. "Indigo Wenopa."

Mom smiled. "That's beautiful baby!" I had completely forgotten my mother was there.

"Mom! Please, can we keep her? I mean, she's not like a pet, duh, but please mom. I swear, I love her. Please?" My mother smiled a little.

"Baby she's human. She's not exactly perfectly safe here," she said sadly.

"Mom, I can't be without her." I walked up to the side of the bed, and stroked her little face. Jake got up and stood behind me, hugging me around the waist.

"If Nessie can't be without her, than neither can I. Bells, if Nessie ever made a move towards Indigo, I swear I'd do anything in my power to stop her." He kissed my cheek, then moved down to Indie, and gave her a little kiss on the nose. She looked at him, confused, then promptly fell back into a wheezing sleep.

My mom cupped my face in her hand. "Nessie, this responsibility you want to take on would label you as a teen mother you know, and your father won't like that. And Jacob, how do you plan on explaining this to your dad?"

"I can tell him the truth, its not that far fetched. He'll believe me."

Mom hugged me. "My baby's a mother!" Esme came in from the kitchen, and gave me and Jacob a big, great-grandmotherly hug.

"I guess your dad is just going to have to deal with this," Jake said, right before giving me a romantic, fiery kiss on the lips, right in front of my mother and grandmother…Oh boy is he lucky my dad isn't here right now.


	4. III

A/N: This chapter is why this story is M, kk? Oh, and we're deviating from my original plot, so don't get used to this…Enjoy!

Ever since we acquired Indie, Jake and I have been getting closer and closer, when we're not feeding her, or sleeping on down-time. She cried a lot. She was almost 2 months preemie so she needed a ton of attention, which everyone in my family would have been more than willing to help with, but I insisted that Jake and I take care of our daughter. Our daughter. Jake and I were just developing our own relationship and we had a daughter. We hadn't even…you get it. We slept together, but not slept together. We had taken to the same bed in the same room as our baby. And until Indie was a little older, I think we wouldn't have the time to sleep together anyway. You can imagine that made my father ecstatic. Oh, yeah, I guess you're wondering how my dad reacted to Indie.

He was completely against Jake and I raising her when he first came home, before he even walked through the door. He walking in with a serious face on, and immediately said "No". After seeing inside Jacob and my minds, he was partially convinced, because he knows its very hard to lie in your brain. Grampa helped a little when he told my father that as a preemie, she had a better chance of a longer life if she lived with the doctor, and a family full of vampires, just in case she should start to fade at any point. At that point, I hadn't even though about anything like that, you know, changing her.

I didn't want to her to suffer, or go away. I really loved her. I had to talk this out with Jake.

"I don't want to hurt her Jake."

"Nessie, she's gonna get old. She'll age, and we'll be like this forever," He said, gently brushing the hair out of my eyes, and looking down into my arms where Indie laid, sleeping soundly. She had grown to really like me the best, and would not stop crying at night until it was me who was holding her. If I wasn't available, she settled for Jake but rarely anyone else.

"I don't want her to have to spend an eternity ingesting animal blood if she doesn't want to. Plus, what if we want to have our own kids? I mean, she is our, but what happens when we're married, and have our kids running around? This family is going to be excruciatingly large. I know they won't say anything, but how could we ever go an eternity, and keep having kids, and turning them? The vampire world would take over and…" He stopped me.

"Nessie, please, just the here and now. Your father does not want to hear that his little girl wants to run off and sleep with the werewolf and have little half-breed babies all over the place." I heard a snort from the other room, my dad, followed by a smacking sound, my mom.

"Jacob, if we don't turn her, she'll die eventually. And we'll live on forever, without her." A tear started to form, followed by another, and a few more, then Jacob wiped them all away with kisses, and pulled us to him, in a warm, tight hug.

"No, baby, no don't cry. Its okay, we'll figure it out when we come to that. For now, we have a while until then. At least 16 years, and we'll give her what she wants when it comes down to it. Come on, it's been a long day. Let's put her to bed. We'll watch a movie or something, okay?" I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder, handing Indie over to him to put her upstairs. He laid her on his lap, re-swaddling her, while she squirmed a little from being moved around, then he brought her up to our room. Jacob was such a good dad. He paid attention of every detail, and he was so excited last week when her wheezing finally stopped. Her lungs had been underdeveloped, and the cold air on Brant had only made it worse. But now she was ok. Jake was all too willing to do anything for Indie, and biologically, they weren't even connected.

I got up, popping my back, and pulling out some movies, and making popcorn for Jake. I grabbed two cokes and walked back to the coach, while Jake put a movie in. He came back to the couch, took a handful of popcorn, and put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into him. I was so drained and it was only 7:30. We watched Jacob's favorite movies, Hell Boy, Grind house, and a couple other severe man movies. I fell asleep after the second movie, laying back on the couch with Jacob resting his head on my stomach. When I woke up, he smiled at me this big ridiculous smile. I giggled. The credits to Van Helsing were playing on the screen. Jacob rubbed his nose into my belly, making me laugh. He pushed myself up my body, leveling our heads, supporting himself on his elbows. He snaked his arms underneath my back and kissed my nose, then my forehead, each of my cheeks, my chin, and finally my lips, with so much love I felt like I couldn't breath ever again.

"Mhmm." I stretched my arms around his back, humming into the kiss. I knew that made him crazy. He kissed me deeper with more force. I twisted my hands in his jet black, shoulder length hair, pulling him close to me like I would never let him go. I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away and looked to the door where my mother and father were standing. "Hi," I said to them, nestling back into the couch, while Jacob got all self conscientious, and sat up, and moved to the other side of the couch, playing with a coaster on the end table.

"We're all going to Alaska in the morning, to visit the Denali's for Garrett and Mary's wedding. You guys sure you don't want to come?" My mom said linking arms with my father. I shook my head, and Jake looked at me.

"The cold is not good for Indie. The wheezing might come back. You all go, Jake and I will stay with her, we'll be fine. Give them our love though…" I said sitting up, and pulling my knees underneath me.

"The whole family is going, alright?" mom said. "You know where Charlie is if you need him, we'll be there for a week or so." Take Indie to the hospital if necessary, just tell them she's Carlisle's granddaughter. Call us." She said blowing a kiss to me, before turning to go upstairs, to say goodbye to Indie, and get any last things packed.

"Jacob, Take care of them. I don't want to hear anything bad happened to my girls or this cottage while I'm gone, because you'll be to blame," daddy said sternly to Jake, who nodded and replied:

"Edward, do you really think I would let anything bad happen to the love of my life, or our daughter? Think about it. Would you let anything harm Nessie or Bella?" My dad looked at him, then turned away to follow mom. They were hunting all night, then going straight up to Denali in the morning.

Dad still didn't believe full-heartedly in Jacob, which really hurt me, and he knew it. He didn't do it on purpose, he was just being a dad. An over protective dad, who only wanted the very best for his daughter and adoptive grandchild. He had slowly began to really love Indie, and treated her like the goose that laid the golden egg. He never really got to play baby with me because I grew up too fast, and I'm glad he was getting a second chance to really help raise a baby.

"Are you tired Ness?" Jake said looking at me from across the couch.

"Yes, of you pulling away when my parents are in the room, get back here!" I said, reaching over and grabbing his shirt. I pulled him to me, and met his lips with mine, when I heard a little whimper form upstairs. I moaned.

"I'll get her," Jake said getting up. I got up and took his hand.

"I'm coming. She might be hungry," I said, following him up the stairs. Yes, I breastfed her, once in a while. I mean, I'm sixteen, I can do that. Carlisle gave me a pill that helped me do so. It was supposed to help with bonding between adoptive mothers and children. Plus it was better for the baby, so I had to cut down on hunting and eat more human food.

We got upstairs just before she started to wail. I scooped he up, and went to the rocking chair. I pulled down the one side of my tank top, and she started sucking. Jacob tried to cover my shoulder with a blanket, but I just threw it into the crib.

"You know I hate that. I always think she's gonna suffocate or something," I told Jake for the millionth time. He shrugged.

"I just figured you might want a little privacy," he said.

"Jake you know I don't care. It's you, I love you, and I don't care what parts of me you see. If it really bothered me, I'd make you get out, wouldn't I?"

He smirked, a kind of "sorry" smirk, then went and laid down on our bed. He watched me, and Indie with adoration in his eyes. When she was done, He got up and took her for me.

"I got her, you can take a break," he said, holding her up to burp her. I smiled, grabbed my towel, and went into the bathroom for a shower. The water was really warm and comforting. I was completely relaxed. I heard the front door shut, my parents left. All the expensive cars meeting up sounded like a car show at the bottom of the street. I shut off the water, and wrapped my furry towel around my body, and walked back into our room.

Jake was sitting on our bed next to the bassinette, Indie was holding his war hand next to her face. His smile was very calm and happy when he looked up me. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not really," I said, sitting on the bed, still wrapped in my towel. I felt Jacob get all tense next to me.

"I'm gonna go clean up downstairs, why don't you get dressed, and come down," he said, slowly easing his hand away from Indie, replacing it with a blanket he had been holding so it was similar in warmth. He already had on baggy sweats and a white t-shirt.

He left the room, and I heard him go down the steps. I went to the dresser, pulling out panties, a white cami, and a pair of baggy grey sweats I had to roll up at the waist because they were too long. I kissed my baby on the cheek, then went down the stairs. Jacob was in the kitchen, rinsing out the popcorn bowl. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, and rested my head against his back. He sighed, and spun around in my arms.

"So, before our daughter beckoned, where were we?" he said, smiling a very seductive smile, that almost made my knees give way. I leaned up to give him a kiss. He put his hands on the exposed skin on the small of my back. Damn short camis! All of my shirts were a little too small lately, with breastfeeding Indie and all. Jacob, however, did not seem to mind my…increased endowments…He pulled away after a while, and I snuggled my bead into the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on my head, and drew swirls on the skin on my lower back with his fingers. I was suddenly very turned on. Let's see how far this can go.

"Jake…Jacob," I whispered into his ear, my voice very low, and raspier than normal. I felt him get a little tense. "My Jacob…I want you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I walked away, into the other room. He followed, and when I sat on the couch, he sat next to me, giving me nervous looks.

"Nessie, I…Maybe…It's late we should…What?" He said, stammering and looking away every other word. I scooted up close to him.

"I want you Jacob Black. I want to sleep with you," I whispered into his ear. He got even more tense.

"Nessie, you don't have any…We can't…Indie's upstairs and…" he sighed. "Nessie, I don't think your father would approve very much of that."

"I don't care. My father's personal opinion has not effect on me. But, I mean, Jake if you don't want to…"

"No! I mean, Nessie, of course I do. I love you. But Indie is upstairs. What if she wakes up?" He looked as if that was a humongous problem. She was 7 weeks olds, its not like she would be affected by it. I mean, people had sex when they were pregnant, and that didn't have an abnormal effect on the child in any way.

"Then we'll stop, and go deal with her. Jake, I know you want this. And you have been so great to me…Indie, I just want you to know how much that means to me." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and kissed his ear.

"I don't want you to think that you have to repay me for that. Especially by sleeping with me. Nessie, that's not why I do this. I don't act this way just to get you to sleep with me. I love you too much to use you like that," he said, ducking out from my hold of his shoulders. He looked at me.

I sighed and got up to walk away. If this was as far as I was going to get him, then I was going to sleep. "That doesn't mean I don't want you too, Nessie." I smiled, spun and jumped back on the couch. I pushed him down, and kissed him fiercely. He smiled into the kissed, so I kissed back harder, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

He was more than happy to oblige, by pushing me back, removing his shirt, and pushing me down onto the couch. It's a damn good thing this couch is so wide. He pulled at the hem on my tank top, so I arched my back so he could take it off. He threw it into a corner, and went to town on my exposed breasts. Nibbling, and sucking the left nipple, while he twisted and pulled on the other. I moaned. That only made him bite harder, twist farther, trying to elicit another moan, which is exactly what he got except this time, it was his name.

"Jacob…oh god, that's amazing," I said, twisting my fingers into his hair. He switched sides, and I almost pulled his hair out. All the while, I was playing with the edge of his pants, tugging at them, and playing with the elastic of his boxers. He grabbed my hands, and kissed his way up the center of my chest, my neck, cheek, then lips.

"Nuh, uh. You first," He said, releasing my hand, and starting to pull my pants down. I arched again, allowing him to pull them off, leaving me only in the simple black panties I had on, with a purple swirl at either of my hips. He kissed he way down to my navel, swirling his tongue just above my panty line.

"You're a tease, you know that Jacob Black?" I said, as he drew my panties down lower very slowly, with his teeth. He looked up and smiled at me as if to ask permission to go lower. "Are you kidding? You think I'd let you get me almost naked and stop at underwear?" He took that as my yes, and ripped my panties off completely. Well that was the end of those…He grabbed my clit with his teeth, and I grabbed the couch cushion, gripping it like it was the only thing keeping me on earth.

He tugged on it, and licked it. I thought that was gonna put me over the edge. "Jake…ahh!" I groaned, and he stopped immediately. I looked at him with a frown.

"The first time you come is gonna be with me inside of you," he said forcefully, kissing me hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue against my lips. I opened them, and was instantly ambushed by the warm feeling of his tongue. I was happy of that fact. I wanted him to be my first time for everything, at least sex wise. And if this was just foreplay, I could not wait for the rest.

He dragged his tongue down my body, to my wet folds, kissing it, then delving his tongue deep into me, like he was trying to reach the ice cream at the bottom on a cone. I had to grab the cushion again. I was so close to the edge, my walls were clamping around his tongue, and he moaned into my sex. That was the best feeling I had even felt, that vibration. I almost came again, but he sensed it, pulling his tongue out so fast I didn't even feel it. He kissed me again, his tongue deep in my mouth, wrestling with mine. I needed him now. I started tugging at his pants again, but he was quicker than I, and still kissing me, he stuck a finger into me. I moaned so loudly I thought I would wake up all of Forks. He moved it around in circles inside of me. I moaned again. He added a second and moved them in and out of my thick, hot wet pussy like lighting, his hand shaking a little, causing an even more pleasurable vibration than the humming.

"Jacob. My god! Faster!" I hissed into his ear. He obliged, flicking them around inside of me, adding a third. I ground myself down onto his hand, and he spiraled his hand in the opposite direction. I moaned the loudest I had tonight. I fourth finger hurt a little, but the minute his hand started flitting violently inside me, it subsided and was replaced with total bliss and pleasure. I was close again. I didn't let him know any sign of it, but he sensed it again, pulling his hand out, and licking his finger clean, before kissing me again.

I pulled at his pants this time, not letting him do anything else to torture me before they were off. I tugged his sweats down, off, to his knees, and he kicked them the rest of the way off. I stuck my hand in his boxers, my cold hand like ice to his fiery shaft. He hissed, and kissed me hard. I stroked him, and he wrapped his arms around my body, squishing me to him, the, starting on my nipples again. Biting down hard, he twisted them alternately with his teeth. I admit it hurt, but it was a really good pain, and we moaned at the same time. I had both of my hand wrapped tightly around him, twisting and moving up and down. I felt him get even stiffer, and he pulled my hands away., kissing them both, and going back to my mouth. I reached down, ripping his boxers completely off.

He looked at me. "You destroyed mine," I said winking, then rolling us over. His member was so straight up it bent a little backwards. I kissed down from his throat to his navel, and licked the top of him. I swirled my tongue around his head, then spiraled it all the way down him. I took all of him in my mouth, and sucked very hard. He grunted, and moaned. I smiled around him, my lips pulling tight, gaining another moan from him. I raked my teeth up and down, licked up and down his shaft, then his balls, before starting to deep throat him.

He stopped me there, and pulled me back up, and rolled up back over. He spread my legs wide open, and positioned himself. He looked up at me. "Nessie, are you sure about this? It's gonna hurt…" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? This is the least offensive thing we'll be doing all night, and you ask permission about this?" I smiled. I pulled his head to mine by his hair and kissed me. "I'm half vampire remember? I doubt I'll be in that much pain." I said.

He smashed his face onto mine, entering my slowly. I moaned, loudly. He was long, wide, and it felt amazingly good to have him inside me. I felt whole. I hissed when he pulled halfway out, and thrust back in very hard. He thrusted very slowly, hitting my g-spot every time, I wanted more.

"Ahh Jake! Harder! Try to hurt me, I dare you!" I grunted to him. He moved, faster, harder, getting deeper and deeper. The friction building up between us, especially from his own personal heat was ridiculous. The sound of skin clapping was echoing in the house. He was getting harder inside of me, and growing too. I can't even describe what it felt like. I was almost at my peak, and he was there. He moaned and hissed, releasing into me, and I was right after him. I wanted to scream, but I knew better. I just leaned into his hear instead.

"Oh, my god. Jacob. Jake. Ahh…Jake!" I had to keep my voice low. My body shook. My first orgasm. I clamped around Jake, not letting him go until I was done. I breathed heavily. He kissed me all over the face. He kissed my breasts, my throat, behind my ears, anywhere his lips could touch without letting me out of his grasp. When my breath went back to a somewhat normal pace, he pulled out slowly, and pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered us with it. He laid his head down next to my shoulder, kissing it. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Nessie. Thank You. That was…I don't even know how to…" I put my finger to his lips.

"Oh shut up, go to sleep," I laughed, as he laid his head on my chest, and smiled. I draped my arms around his shoulders, and fell asleep. It was the most wonderful sleep I have ever had.


	5. IV

**A/N : Hey, sorry, life has been really really hectic. I hope you like the chapter, cause it took forever to think what was going to happen. It's more of a filler chapter, leading up the what's happening in the next chapter...I know it may seem like I am deviating, but really I'm not this was planned.**

(Did you read the author's note??)Jake and I were taking Indie to the mall in Seattle today. Over the past couple weeks, she had managed to get stains all over almost every piece of clothing we had. Without Alice and Rose here to do the incessant shopping they did, I was at a loss. I liked to shop, but this was ridiculous. Every store with preemie clothes had too little a selection, or was ridiculously over priced to just be thrown up on in a couple days. Alice probably wouldn't care about pricing, it really didn't matter to my family at all. You would not imagine how much money you could save not buying food for 400 years, up until now, at least, for Jacob. And we had so many stocks, investments, properties, and Grampa had the highest paycheck in the Forks area. I just didn't want to think about the 120 Lucky Brand Sweatshirt for an infant who would throw up on it 9 times, and grow out of it in a month. Alice seemed to like that though, giving Indie all the Ed Hardy she felt necessary, even though Indie wouldn't care about brands for at least another couple years.

Jacob was pushing the stroller at this point. I was carrying bags from all over. Jake needed some stuff too, like clothes, and things for our room. We just had some ordered some furniture and stuff, and got new sheets, pillows…and a bunch of stuff for the crib. We had the nursery that Alice and Rose had put together, but I was just easier to have Indie in our room at night, plus, sometimes she had trouble breathing at night, so the fresh paint wasn't good for her.

Jake nudged my shoulder and looked down into the carriage. Indie had fallen asleep, wrapped up in blankets and sweaters and a hat that was so puffy, with pompoms and glitter everywhere. Jacob had gotten her ready, obviously not having a good sense that it was not this cold outside. I looked at him, questioningly.

"It's supposed to be 40 degrees tonight!" he said, putting his hand up in the air.

"_Tonight…_Now, it's about, 60! You're gonna cook her in there," I said, taking off the ridiculous hat, and replacing it with a new, small purple cotton one. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned, looking at me. I gave Jake the bags, and took her our of the seat, unraveling the blankets and taking off the jacket.

I re-wrapped her in a matching purple blanket. I smirked at Jake and he just shrugged, placing half the bags in the carriage, and the others on the "mommy clip" on the handlebar. I loved the mommy clip, it was great. It was like this giant, and I mean giant clip-hook, that you put on strollers to hold bags and purses and crap. It was the best invention ever. So, moving on.

Indie was wide awake now, and moving her arms around under the blanket. Jake chuckled, and we kept going. We went into Talbots, Baby Gap, Ralph Lauren. We basically already filled up the carriage with stuff for Indie. Jake looked at me.

"You need stuff?" he asked, vaguely. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_Stuff_? What?" I asked.

"I don't know…I mean, you normally go shopping so often. I don't know…?" He was so confused it was hilarious.

"Jake, I only go shopping so much because I'm bored, or Alice is. I don't need to shop."

"Well, if you want to look around, I'll being the bags to the car, and you can take Indie and walk around for a little while. I'll call you when I get back in," he said, already unhooking the bags.

"Okay. I guess that works. I won't be too far from here, though," I said, putting Indie back in the stroller, and giving Jake a kiss as he walked away.

He got on the escalator and disappeared from view. I started walking, all over the general area. I had taken out her earrings last week, because they didn't look like they were a good metal, so I took her to this little jewelry store and bought a pair of white gold diamond solitaires. They looked beautiful on her, next to her eyes. The girls behind the counter were cooing over her. Jake hadn't called me yet, I guess he forgot where we were parked. I was looking at all the I.D. bracelets and necklaces and stuff. I still had Indie's bracelet, and it need to be fixed. She was not Rifka anymore. I held the bracelet in my hand, inside my sweatshirt pocket. I pulled it out and showed it to the girls.

"Is there anything you can do about this? Her name is Indie, but she had this on when we adopted her," I explained as one girl examined the tiny bracelet.

"Really, we would destroy a bracelet this small trying to erase the name. We could melt it down, and make something out of it…14 kt while gold…Maybe a pendant out of the entire thing," she, that attendant whose name tag read Riley, answered me, still looking at the bracelet.

"Lets do that. Do I have to pick a charm, or can I have a mold made?" Riley shrugged.

"It's more expensive to have a mold made but we can do it. Anything in mind?"

"Well, my boyfriend makes small wood carvings, I see what he wants and I'll get back to you. For now, I want a new bracelet for her, or a necklace maybe," I said, taking Indie out of the carriage, and holding her in my arms while I looked through the store. MY phone started ringing.

"_Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise, dance all night, we gonna dance all night, dance all night to this D.J., oh sugar dance all night to this D.J."_ What, I love electronic music.

"Hello?" I said in to the phone, holding it between my shoulder and cheek while I switched the arm that Indie was in. I heard Jake on the other end. It made me feel warm to hear his voice

"Hey, I just got back in the mall, where are you?"

"I'm in this jewelry store right across from where you left us," I said as I gazed into the glass cases. I saw it then, what I was buying for Indie, but it had matching bigger counterparts. I thought it over. _Perfect_. "I just found what I'm getting for us," I said quickly to Jacob before Hanging up the phone.

I moved very quickly in picking the three oval name plate necklaces, sterling silver, and writing down what I wanted on them, in order to keep them a secret from Jake. In the middle of each was going to be an "I" and on the back was that date we found her. Indie's was the smallest, and shortest, with little moons and stars bordering the plate. Mine was middle length with a slightly larger plate, with a border of vines. Jake's was the longest, and biggest, with a border of woven Celtic knots. I also picked out a white gold I.D. bracelet with a linked chain, and had it engraved with Indie Wenopa Cullen Black. She had a long name, but its okay, because it was a relatively small font, and it fit on the bracelet. I put it on her just as Riley finished engraving it, before she started on the necklaces. Jacob chose then to walk in the door. I had already paid so he couldn't prevent me from spending money on him.

When she was done, Riley handed me black velvet bags, in increasing orders. I gave Jake his first. "Open it, you know you want to," I said waving it in his face. He took, glaring at me.

"Nessie, why do you do this to me? You know I hate it when you or your family buys me stuff," he said, playing with the drawstrings on the bag.

"Because I love you, and get used to it, cause you'll have to deal with it for the rest of forever. Plus look at my mom, she loves it now," I defended. I took the bag from him, and opened it, pouring the contents into his palm. He looked at it, then with a confused demeanor, he held it up, looking at it closely. Suddenly he smiled really wide, and wrapped me in a big hug.

"Okay, I guess if its stuff like this, I like it. Thank you Nessie, I love it," he said, kissing my forehead.

"You're welcome. Look, we all match," I giggled jokingly softly punching him in the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get home, before you buy me something else," he said, taking the stroller.

We walked out into the parking lot, Indie all bundled up again by Jake, who was really clueless to the fact that since we had been in the mall the temperature only dropped two degrees. Suddenly, there was the screeching sound of tires, and a bright yellow Porsche came into view. Alice sat behind the wheel.

"You need to get home now! The pack has been circling the house for hours, and Sam finally called Edward." Alice was by our side in her car, following us to the Land Rover. "They saw something out by the reservation, and the pack knew that you guys had the baby, and were alone in the house. They freaked when you were not there," she said, parking next to us, and getting out to help us get everything in a car, faster. I was the first one back. You're glad I cleaned up that back room before your parents got home," she smirked, and continued, "I don't care what you guys do, just do not do it on Esme's couch again, you have a room ya know."

She got very serious again. "Alice?" I questioned. Jacob was strapping Nessie in.

"We have to get home, I don't feel so good about this." She got back in her car. We got in ours and followed her, I drove.

Indie cried on the way home I guess she was scared because the car was so jerky, but when Jake climbed into the back, sat next to her, and took off one of her jackets, she was fine. We pulled into the long driveway, and Alice was taking stuff out of the car the minute we stopped. Jake went into the woods, phased, and started pacing the property. I immediately took Indie inside and my dad started to lock down the house. Jake snuck under the metal bars just as they were closing. My family almost killed him until they realized who it was.

He walked up to me, and wrapped Indie and I in his arms, holding tight. I looked up at him.

"Jake?" I whispered. I was scared out of my mind. This thing…_thing_…we had no idea what it was, was coming for my family.

"Shh, Nessie. It's okay. It's fine. Everything is under control. Both packs are in the basement. Carlisle made them come in, but they couldn't stand the smell so …." There was loud banging on the metal gates on the large windows. Indie started to cry. I pulled her close to me, humming my mom's lullaby. She calmed but still whimpered softly. My dad was putting up sound-proofing foam, with the help of my mom, who kept giving him sad and worried looks.

This wasn't Victoria or any of her cronies. This wasn't the Volturri. They all would have been more cunning. This is something dark. A creature - an animal. Something mystic, that's a shock, and it was after us. What had we done. A moaning screech was hear through the walls, just as I looked up to see the moon, in full bloom in the sky.

"Uh, Nessie?" Jake said. I looked at him, and he looked down to Indie. I looked at her.

Her eyes we incandescent, almost white. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't us it wanted, it was Indie. It was a moon creature. And it was connected to Indie. Indigo Wenopa, the girl of two moons. As if something normal could ever happen to this family. I quickly passed her off to Gamma, dragging Jacob with me, up to the library, this needed research.

I was speeding through all the books in Grampa's study about the supernatural. Jacob was all over the internet like white on rice. I could find nothing that even similar to what this monster might be. Alice was even trying to help, but not much could get accomplished with all the wolves in the house. Both packs united for one cause again, in one house.

Jacob was telling me about all these native American creatures of the night, like the Windigo, Ebu Gogo, Bapets, nothing seemed to fit right, until we found daughter of the sun online. The sun, jealous of the popular moon, killed the people of the world with heat. Little men, hearing of the deaths, turned two people into snakes that could resist ridiculous heat, and bite the sun, which failed. They then turned a water serpent into a snake, and sent it to kill the sun's daughter. It didn't quite connect, but maybe with other myths, like the bapets (cannibal mothers), and the Ebu Gogo (small old women who eat everything and reside in the woods). Connecting all three things, I determined that this thing was coming to take Indie away, but it wasn't going to happen. Bapets could only be killed with obsidian arrows, but Ebu Gogos just died off, and the sun was eternal. How could you get rid of an almost indestructible creature that was after your child?

Well, maybe for now some obsidian would keep the creature away, but how was I going to get it?

"Obsidian. Where can we get obsidian?" I asked, looking around the room for any stone that looked black. Alice was in deep thought.

"Rose has and obsidian and diamond tiara she wore at her and Emmet's 4th wedding, and I think Emmet's cuff links were obsidian. The bands were platinum and obsidian, I think," she said, already walking off to the stairs. I ran into the living room, and took Indie from my mother, who had taken her from Gramma, and ran up the stairs. Jacob and Alice were going through all the jewelry boxes in Rose's room. They couldn't find it.

"Rose! Emmet! Where do you keep your obsidian wedding jewelry?" I yelled down the stairs. Emmet came bounding towards them, Rose following quickly behind.

"In the basement, in the safe with Esme's keys to the island and her a Carlisle's first wedding bands," she said, as I walked down, clutching to Indie as the creature banged on the steel on the windows. I walked down into the basement followed by my aunts and Jacob.

We stood back while Rose opened the safe, that was more of a high security wing of the house. There was a 10 foot tall, 6 foot wide black iron section of the wall. Alice opened it revealing a 4 inch thick sheet of bullet proof glass, with a print scanner on it. It hissed and popped open. I passed Indie over to Alice, and walked in with Rose. She went right to a drawer on the back, opened it, and pulled out a box. Inside the box was a set of keys, and two simple gold wedding bands. She lifted the tray to reveal a compartment of the box over flowing with sparkling jewels. She picked up a simple silver toned, most likely platinum band, and put it on the chain from the necklace her had on.

"This was Emmet's," she said, wrapping the necklace 5 times around Indie's wrist. Once the obsidian touched her skin, the banging upstairs stopped, and another howl could be heard, eliciting growls from the pack in the other room. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she calmed down. I looked around. Everyone still seemed tense. I took the box from Rose, and Indie in the other arm, and went upstairs without another word. I walked around putting broaches, pendants, rings, and other things all around the house and in my room. It was a big wedding party apparently, from all the matching jewelry, and I was thankful for it.

Jacob followed me, holding Indie. I looked back at him worriedly once in a while. We finally ran out of the smooth black stone, and went up to our room. Jacob laid a now sleeping Indie in her bed. I was sitting on the bed, with my head in my hands, and Jake sat down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't hold it anymore.

I let out a great sob, and tears started flowing and I was 2 inches from hyperventilating. Jake sat and rubbed my back, wiping away tears as they got low enough on my cheek that he could get them without poking my eye. I dropped my hands and leaned into him and sobbed even more.

"I'm so ridiculous. She's fine. We're all okay, and I'm bawling," I said into Jake's chest. He make cooing and soothing noises while I cried. At one point, my mom and dad stood in the doorway, watching me, my mom herself would have cried if she could. She came in and held me in her arms for a little while, and my dad stood by the window. When they left, I had calmed down substantially, but was still crying, silently.

Jake checked Indie a few times, and pulled her bassinette close to the bed, sitting down and wrapping an arm around me while leaving a hand next to Indie's face. Tears stopped coming eventually, and I was able to look and the baby without feeling tears burning in my eyes.

"Jake. Could you imagine if she had been found by anyone but us? Who knows what the hell that thing is? We can't live like this forever. We have to do something about that…thing."

"Nessie, she's safe now, we have her and she's safe. We'll deal with the creature when it comes back. Don't think about it too much," he said wrapping me up tightly in his arms, removing his hand from Indie, making her stir. I giggled softly watching her scrunch up her face and move her head to the side. Jake kissed my cheek. I turned and looked at him.

I leaned up and kissed his chin, then his lips. He pulled away and smiled a seductive smile. I shook my head. "Uh, uh, no way. She's asleep in here, and my parents are in the cottage," I said shoving him away. He laughed, and gave me a pathetic pout face. I raised an eyebrow at him. "God, Jake, really? After everything today?"

He nodded. I sighed very loudly. My ears perked up. Alice came up to the door, and smirked at us. "Psychic auntie thinks its time to take the baby into another room," she said, picking up the bassinette off of the stand and brought it out into the hall and over to her room.

I looked at Jacob. "You're ridiculous. Fine!" He smiled a big goofy smile.

"I have to take your mind off of the events of today somehow," he said starting to kiss behind my ear. I looked at the clock. _8:26 pm. _

"Jake, it's so early. Come on, aren't you hungry or something?"

"Yes, but," he chuckled, "I can't eat while I'm on duty, keeping your mind busy, ma'am." I laughed, and he went back to kissing my ear, then my neck. I played with the button on his jeans, eliciting a certain wanted reaction from him. As he went to unzip my hoodie, I stopped him. The pack was still here, and my dad could most likely get the gist of what was happening. I felt bad for all of them, and Jasper.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" I smiled at him, zipping my sweatshirt back up and going to the window. Jake smiled, and took my hand as we jumped out the window, and ran out onto 101 heading towards La Push.


	6. V

(**A/N : Sorry for the wait again. It took a long time to write, because I have a lot of stuff going on. Oh, and this chapter gets pretty racy at the end, so there's a warning. I just kinda felt like writing it anyway, even after all that happens in this chapter. xox)**

We had considered staying in the woods, but that thing was out there. Then we thought we'd go to Jake's house, but his dad didn't sit too well with "leech girl". We ended up just sitting on a bench at the beach, me curled up in his chest, watching the night. The ocean, the stars, everything was serene. Jake sighed and kissed my temple.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"I really don't know how to say this…" He replied. He looked upset. I sat up and looked him directly in the eye. He put his head down. "I have a feeling your dad wants to take Indie from your custody in order to keep her safer," he spoke softly. My heart almost stopped.

"What?"

"He wants to tak…" I got up and started off home. _How did he expect to keep her safer? We lived in the same house. We all protected Indie. My Indie. Jake's Indie. Not their Indie. I was going to have to take Indie and leave…I would just get in the car and leave. I don't know what to do about Jake. I felt bad leaving him, but I think he'd make me stay with my family_.

I got home, and started packing. My mom came into my room and leaned against the door frame. "So he told you?" I didn't look up. "You know, we're only doing this for your and Indie's good. You're not ready to be a mother Nessie," she said, ripping through me like venom.

"Not ready? For what mom? I have been her mother for two months now. What ever happened to agreeing? Remember, the first night she was here? Or do you just blank that out so you can take my child from me?" I hissed, gritting my teeth, throwing my favorite clothes into a duffel bag. I had Indie's stuff mostly packed.

"Nessie, after thinking about it, your father and I have decided that after tonight it might be better if we have custody over her. It's just that you're so young. You shouldn't have to worry about protecting a child yet," she said, walking in and sitting in my chair in the corner. I growled.

"Oh yeah, and you weren't the 18-year-old with a child either right?"

"Nessie, that was different, and you're not 18..."

"Well, my license says I am, and that's what is getting me and _my_ daughter away from here. I guess we'll go to New York, I know dad wouldn't go there in a million years," I mumbled, lifting the bags with ease and leaving the room. My mother followed me with a pratfall look. I walked into the living room, taking a fussy Indie from my dad's arms. She immediately calmed down. I tossed the bags over my shoulder, and walked out the kitchen door, taking formula, and a case of water for the car (I still breastfed, but formula was good to have for when I wasn't there, or when I was on empty.). I headed for my Jeep, but when I spotted the Land Rover, I turned sharply, heading right for it. Sure it'd be hell to park in New York, but I could deal with that. New York, where the thing in the woods can't get us. New York, with it's diversity. New York, here I come.

I pulled out of the drive way after strapping Indie in. I got on the 101 headed out of Washington. I could drive all night, and tomorrow. All day until I get there. I sped past trees and streams. It was the dead of night, and everything was still, until I spotted something running on the side of the car. I slowed and pulled close enough to the side of the road to let Jake catch up and jump into the car.

"So where are we headed?" he said, buckling in, and turning to look at a sleeping Indie, and toss his bag in the back. I smirked.

"New York. My dad tell you I was leaving?" I looked at him, as he struggled to pull on a long-sleeved shirt over his bare chest with his seatbelt still on.

"Nope. I heard you all yelling from the woods. So New York. That's cool," he said, finally unbuckling to slide the damn thing over his head. I giggled a little. We drove in silence for a good hour and a half before Jake said "I brought your…well, my hoodie…the gray one that you like."

"Thanks," I said as Indie started to fuss. "Could you get back there and giver her a bottle?" I asked looking at him with doe eyes. He chuckled, and climbed into the back. He reached into the cooler and pulled out a packet of formula and a bottle of water. He then put it in the battery powered bottle warmer we had. He started to feed her as he scooted closer to her car seat.

"Nessie, you know that you could have just come and got me. I don't care what your parents think about you leaving, I'm always on your side. Please don't try to leave me, it just might kill me," he stated pretty bluntly. I almost had to stop the car.

"Jacob, what do they think? We have taken care of Indie for all this time already, and they think they can just take her away? I don't understand how having her in the house with us, and we're still taking care of her makes a difference," I said in an almost hysterical manner. I looked at Jake in the rear view mirror. "I may not have had her, but I'm her mother, and you're her father. That's it."

Silence. That was the next three hours. Silence. So much of it. It was 5:30 am, and we were out side of Washington. It was going to take a long time to get all the way to New York, but that's where we were going. 3 days I figured. Maybe two and a half. Jake was asleep next to me in the passenger seat, and Indie was out. It was just me, eye dry and mind tired, doing 95 down the highway. The police weren't on patrol yet. I had my iPod on full blast in my ears, trying to keep thoughts of my parents out of my head.

They knew how much Jake and I loved our daughter, they had no right to take her from us. My phone started buzzing on the console. I picked up.

"Hello?" It was my mother.

"What do you want?" I growled lowly into the phone.

"Baby don't do this. Esme is sobbing in a corner. Your father and I have been worried, and Alice is driving all over the place madly. Please come home," she said.

"Oh, yeah, come home so you can take my daughter away from me, yeah right. I told you, I'm going to New York, with Jacob. We'll come back when we feel like it…its not like you're gonna miss anything. When you change your mind about taking my child away, then maybe we'll come home. Oh, and tell Billy I always liked him, no matter what he thought of me, and I'm sorry his son came, but it wasn't my idea," I snarled, snapping the phone shut, and tossed in on the floor at Jake's feet. He stirred, stretched and looked at me.

He held a hand up to my face, and sat up straight. "You need to stop, we have to get gas," he said quietly turning around to check a still sleeping Indie. I groaned. That's what I get for not filling up the car. Sure, I had driven for a while now, but this car usually lasted forever. Despite its size, I normally had great mileage. I drove for another ten minutes, and found a travelers station.

Jacob filled up the car for me, and I took Indie inside. I left cash on the console for him. I changed Indie's diaper, then bought sodas, and some food for Jacob. I grabbed the bag, stuffed it in my diaper bag. Pulling out my cell and walking out the door, I called my parents. The house phone rang twice before Alice answered.

"Nessie. Where are you?" she said, sternly.

"Nowhere. Listen. Tell my parents I'll be in New York by tomorrow night, or the next morning. After that, I'm sending my credit card and cell phone back from a neighbors' apartment. If they need me, they'll be able to figure it out. Jake and I are gonna catch a plane, so expect ticket charges on my card, but if they cancel it, I'm leaving the phone in the airport and driving the rest of the way there. I'll probably leave the car somewhere in New Jersey or Pennsylvania. Tell Gramma and Grampa I love them, and I miss you, Jazz, Emmet, and Rose," I said quickly, before almost closing the phone. Then I heard Alice speak.

"Your father wants to go looking for you. Bella won't let him, but he's fighting hard. This is hurting him badly Ness," she stated.

"I would not have left if he had not wanted to take Indie. I love you guys, but she's our daughter, and we're not about to let her go just because my parents, who didn't raise me all by themselves, think I'm not mature enough to have a baby. It's not like I went out, got drunk had sex, and got pregnant, I found her, and I intend to be what her mother and family never were or would be." And I hung up, and went outside.

Jacob was sitting in the drivers seat outside of the entrance. I put Indie in her seat and got into the passenger seat. "I want you to sleep, you've been driving since Washington," Jake said, leaning in and kissing my forehead. I handed him his food, and a Coke.

"I was thinking maybe we'd find an air port, and fly there, maybe have the car shipped," I said, adjusting my seat so I could sleep. I was dead tired.

"Whatever you want, baby," he whispered as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, we were in the parking lot of the airport, and Jacob was shaking my arm. I looked at him.

"We're here, come on. I stopped and bought a couple of luggage bags at a camping outlet. I used your card, you left it in the cup holder," he explained, getting out and going to take three full bags out of the trunk. I got up and took Indie out of her seat. She was wide awake and looked up at me from her seat.

We walked in an bought tickets. Jacob was complaining about it when I picked first class, but I was not flying coach with a 6 foot 11 werewolf and a baby carrier. I flashed my fake I.D. Alice got me with my card, because my license said I was 17. We checked the luggage with all our clothes, bringing on only the diaper bag, and my purse. The car was being shipped to New York. We already had a hotel, and an appointment with a real estate agent tomorrow.

When we got to New York, after I turned my phone back on, there was a missed call from Grampa.

"_Hey Nessie its Grampa. I hope you had a safe flight. I just wanted to let you know we have a house in the city, if you wanted to stay there. Its two luxury apartments in the Upper East Side, they're on the top floor, with 4 bedrooms. If you choose to use it, I'll be glad I spent $2.5 million on 15 years ago if someone finally uses it. Your card was transferred over to my account on Alice's request, and I can assure you it won't be canceled. Be safe, and lots of love._"

I almost teared up, and my jaw was quivering. How was it that the people who created me did not care about my feelings as much as my aunts and uncles, or grandparents who technically, weren't even blood related. I guess I could cancel our arrangements now. I calmed down soon, thankfully because Jacob walked out of the bathroom, and took the luggage from me. We got a cab from LaGuardia to the address Grampa texted to me.

The apartment was the size of a house, with two stories, and 3 bathrooms. There was a sitting room outside of every bedroom and it was fully furnished with all stuff from 15 years ago. That would be changed later, but for now, everyone was hungry. We went out to dinner. Surprising, everything was busy, even for it being 9 at night. We found a restaurant on Park avenue, like, 4 blocks from our apartment. It was great. Indie fell asleep in her carrier, next to us on a chair. We got home, and both fell asleep promptly.

The next week was spent by Jake and I shopping for baby stuff for Indie, and appliances and other things for the house. We got a crib, changing table, and a dresser full of clothes. A lot of the original furnishings in her room went into storage. We got sheets, a coffee machine and grinder, pots and pans, and other flatware that I guess my family didn't think was necessary. I sent Jake to Zabars for groceries for him and Indie. On the last day of our first week in New York, I took the baby to Central Park. Jake met us there at around 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Hey," he mumbled into my hair, then kissed me on the temple. We walked around for a while, and talked about what we were going to do with the apartment, where we would hunt, daycare for Indie…

"Oh!" he exclaimed a little while later. "The super called, he said our car arrived, and it was parked in our spot, 38 in the garage."

"Good, maybe we'll go to New Jersey tomorrow. I heard from some others mothers that there is a mall there, in Paramus, like 45 minutes away, with tons of stores. Apparently, its one of the biggest malls in the area, besides Palisades in upstate," I said, while Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and pushed Indie in her new stroller.

"Or maybe, we could just stay in the apartment all day," he muttered, nuzzling into my neck. I giggled.

"God, Jake, your such…such a…horndog. You're ridiculous. The first full week we're here, and you don't want to do anything but _spend the day in the apartment_," I laughed. "We could go furniture shopping…"

"For a new bed? That way we won't destroy Carlisle's with our activities. " He was kissing the side of my neck, and behind my ear.

"Jacob!" I giggled at him. He looked at me with big sad puppy dog eyes. "We're going shopping. Let me just call my grandfather. Then, maybe later we'll see if we can work your suggestion into our schedule."

He smiled. I dialed Grampa. I wanted to make sure it was okay if some of his stuff was put into storage, and bring in new, more modern appliances. Everything worked fine, it was just old, and I was looking for a more chic look than whatever was "in" a decade and a half ago.

He couldn't speak long, he was about to go into a surgery but he thought it was a wonderful idea, and told me to spend however much I wanted. That was good, considering the fact I wanted less of what had been chic and more of a timeless look, that way, this could be a hideout if we ever needed to get away…if we ever went back to Forks.

We really had no idea where to look, so we asked a few people…well those who actually stopped when we asked. A couple people said to have a decorator come in, because they'll do exactly what we want, and some other people said go to Jersey. Jake and I decided to look for a decorator. It was still early, only 1: 30 in the afternoon. We got a phone book, and actually went to a couple places. We finally found a really nice red-head, who's life goal had been to be an interior decorator. Her name was Addie Graceland. She came back to the apartment with us to have a look.

I could feel Jacob getting bored while we took a tour of the place. He would sigh a lot, and jitter around. Indie slept in her room, breathing softly. Addie gave us some sketches, and some furniture ideas. We were gonna connect the two apartments, just by taking out the walls the kept them apart. Everything was changing in color, more earth tones, and lighter soft colors. Furniture was going to be Victorian antique reproductions, but the kitchens were to become very modern. There was a draped canopy bed going in Jake's and my room. Indie was getting a pixie or fantasy theme, like her room in Forks.

That night, after Addie stayed for a cup of coffee, before finally going home, Jake mauled me while I was rocking Indie back to sleep. He came up, and started kissing behind my ear again. I swatted him away, trying not to giggle. He held my hand down, and kept kissing.

"Stop it! You can at least let me put our daughter down before you get all excited!" I hissed. He chuckled, kissing my hand, then walked off, probably into the living room to watch a game or something. It was football season. _Oh damn, football, school. Shit._ I had left right before school started. Oh well, students drop out all the time right? I was the only one who actually went, but only the last year and a half. Whatever.

I placed the now sleeping baby back in her crib. I walked into our room, changing out of my jeans and button down with sweater, into one of Jake's XL black tees. They were more like a nightgown on my 5"4' figure. I tied my lower back length red hair into a very messy low bun with pieces falling out all over, but I didn't care. I walked out to the living room, where Jake was on the couch, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. What was it with us and walking around half naked everywhere?

He didn't look away from the tv, so I walked up to the couch, and sat next to him. I took a chance at getting back at him for practically eating my neck all day, and started kissing his neck. I worked my way up to his earlobe, tugging it with my teeth, then going over, and kissing his cheek. He turned to look at me. I kissed him quickly on the lips, before turning away and looking at the tv.

"So who's winning?" I said, not really paying attention at all. Suddenly the tv clicked off. He turned my head back, forcefully, and kissed me hard on the mouth. I went with it, because this is what I was playing at. He licked my bottom lip, and I slowly opened my mouth. His tongue was warm, pressing against mine. I tangled my hands in his hair. He presses my down on the couch. He put his hands under my back, and pushed my chest and stomach into him. I traced infinity symbols on his neck, while he started kissing down my neck, around the collar of his shirt, which I was wearing. He looked up at me.

"Infinity?"

"It's just how long I'll love you," I stated. He leaned up and kissed my on the lips again. He started pulling at the hem of the shirt I had on, when there was a whimper in the other room. Jacob rolled off of me and groaned. "I'll get her," I said getting up.

"Can't you let her cry it out for once?" Jake moaned pulling on my hand, trying to bring me back to the couch. I smirked at him.

"Oh so you can torture me all day, but I can't torture you for five minutes?" I laughed.

"I believe me, that new perfume you have been wearing had been torturing me all day long," he replied. I was confused.

"I haven't been wearing new perfume. I don't wear it normally," I said. Now I was confused.

"I don't know how to describe it. It's almost like you, but intensified, ever since the first time we…" He looked at me sternly. "Nessie, you have smelled different since the first time we slept together. Do you think you might be…pregnant?" Oh, I got it…

"Jake. No, I'm not pregnant. After we…were done…the next day I decided to stop taking the pill. I have been taking it since the puberty stage, out of my father's request. I just flushed them all a couple day before we left, but it was a monthly. It's still in my system, I just don't plan on taking it ever again," I explained, avoiding my real reason for stopping. I kind of didn't care if I had a baby. It would be Jacob's baby if it was now or in the future, and we're not aging. In fact, I kind of wanted it. Indie's cries started to pick up. I shook loose of his hold. He just sat there, eyes wide staring at the blank tv screen.

When Indie was all settled after a brief diaper change, I walked back in, expecting to start up where Jake and I left off, but he was still just sitting there. Even after I sat down next to him, and started on his neck, he still just remained still.

"Honey, Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, turning his head so he would look at me. He just shook his head. "Tell me. Please. Come on. What's the matter?"

"Nessie, what are you thinking? You should still be on that pill! Why would you just decide not to take it? What happens if you get pregnant? Nessie, I don't know…" He stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath, before collapsing into the back of the couch. I pulled him to me. He seemed like he was shaking a little.

"Jake. Oh, no it's fine. Everything is ok, don't worry," I soothed. You'd think he's acting like he got pregnant. "Baby, look at me please." He lifted his head. "I stopped taking it because I love you, and I trust you, and I know that you're the only one I'll ever in my life be with like that. It would not bother me so much if I got pregnant, especially if its with you. If you are really worried about it, I still have two more weeks if the pill in my system, and I'll just go get another prescription. I don't want to make you upset, Jacob."

He looked at me for a while before wrapping his arms around me tightly. I breathed out, deeply.

"I love you too, Nessie. It just shocked me that you could get pregnant. I'm not mad at you, you know that right?" I nodded. He smiled, then raised and eyebrow suggestively at me. "So, two more weeks of it in your system huh?" I laughed, and I hugged him.

"Do you want me to get another prescription Jake? I just thought it didn't matter to you, but if it bothers you, I'll do it." I looked at the floor.

"Baby, do whatever you want. I don't care either way. And if you do get pregnant, then Indie will have a brother or sister. I just don't know why you took the initiative to…" He stopped and thought for a minute. "Nessie, do you want to have a baby?" I diverted my eyes. "Nessie. Nessie, honey." I couldn't say it out loud. I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"I…Jake, I…I don't know how to…I guess, sort of, I do want to have a baby," I spoke shortly. "I don't know Jacob, I love Indie, and I love the way things are, but I just feel like, I want a baby. Maybe it's too soon. I didn't think this through properly."

"Maybe a little too soon, but Nessie, I just want you to know that whenever you think, I'm with you. Whenever you feel right. Don't hold yourself down because you're worried about what I think. I want whatever you want, okay? And when you think we're ready, and you want a baby, we'll go for it," he said sympathetically. I nodded. Then, the conversation completely turned in a random sort of way. "So I was thinking about that infinity thing…" I giggle at him.

"And…" I said, still laughing.

"Well, how would you feel if I had that tattooed there?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want a lemniscate on the back of your neck?" I questioned.

"I guess. I mean, it could always be hidden, but I kind of thought it would be a little awesome to have it there to show that as long as I have it, I will love you, and just how much I love you. Since tattoos are permanent, I will love you infinitely forever," he explained.

"You need a tattoo for that?"

"If you thinks it's dumb I won't do it…"

I sighed. "Jake, if that's what you want, we'll go tomorrow. Maybe I'll consider doing the same…" He just looked at me.

"Would you really?" I nodded. "Nessie, you're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. Ever. And the best mother, and caretaker. I don't know how the world revolved for 4.6 billion years without you." That made me smile. I moved to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head and caught my lips on his, and smiled into our kiss. "Don't think I would let you so easily forget that the scent of you has been driving me crazy for a while now."

"Aww shucks, and here I was thinking you'd just forget," I said. Jake smiled a very happy, goofy smile. I almost melted.

Jake started behind my ear again. He went across my cheek, over to my lips, slowly pushing my down onto the couch. I finally got fed up.

"Hey! I'm not doing this on a couch again!"

He chuckled and scooped me up into his arms and carried me into our room like a couple on their wedding night. Our bed now was very big, and very modern. He put me down, and jumped up next to me, kissing me on the mouth immediately. I played with a lock of his hair. He was tugging at the hem of my shirt. I reached down and pulled it up over my head, leaving me in nothing but solid tone black panties and a black bra with electric green vines. He went to kissing just under my collar bone, while staring to reach behind me and unhook my bra. When he didn't find the hooks, he stopped kissing and looked up at me, confused.

"Unhooks in the front dumbass, look," I said demonstrating how the little claps in the front worked, then stating to take it off myself, when he growled. "Okay fine if you want to do it you can. I'll just…" But he cut me off by holding up his finger at me. Just then, our door opened and my father stormed in.

"Dad?" I half whispered, half gasped.

"Renesmee Cullen! What the hell to you think you're doing?" He yelled. Almost a second later, Indie started to cry. I pulled Jake's shirt back over my head, and stood up. I was about to walk out the door when he grabbed my shoulder with enough force to rip off a human shoulder. I turned to look at him. "Where do you think you're going? Do you have nothing to say to me?"

"I'm going to take care of _my _daughter, you self righteous bastard, now let go!" I hissed, breaking free of his grip, and storming off into Indie's room. She was whimpering in her crib. I scooped her up into my arms, and started humming. I heard yelling in the other room. I tried to block it out, but I couldn't.

"What exactly is in your skull Jacob, pudding?" Edward yelled at Jacob.

"Edward, if you'd just listen to me, it wasn't my idea to…"

"Well you certainly didn't make an effort to stop her from running away! She's six Jacob. SIX. She's not old enough to be running off like this, with a baby in tow. She's coming home with me whether you come or not," he said. I heard Jacob growling.

"Saying she's six is like saying that you're seventeen, Edward. Sure she may only have six years of living under her belt, but she's fully matured, and…"

"Wouldn't you know it. Fully matured, my ass. Would a mature person run away from home?"

"What would you have done if Charlie came to take her away from you and Bella years ago? Because I know if it was live with my family or keep my child, I would do exactly what she did," Jacob retorted. I walked into the room, and stood in the door jam.

"That's different Jacob," Edward said, balling his hands into fists.

"Not really. Nessie loves Indie, so do I, and there is nothing you can possibly do or say to make us give her up, especially to you. Nessie is a wonderful mother, and she does everything for her," Jacob said, holding a hand out, gesturing towards me. "I think she's perfectly well matured."

"Oh, yeah, that's why you two were jumping into bed right there huh? Because she's matured," Edward snapped.

"Hey! Standing right here! I think I'm fine. Plus, its not like we haven't done it before dad!" I growled at him with a sneer on my face. For a second he looked at me, as if he had imagined what I said.

"What?"

"You heard me," I retorted. He shook his head.

"That's it! You're coming home now, and we're canceling everything, and you are not to see him again," my dad said taking my free arm, trying to lead me out into the entryway.

"No, I'm staying here, with my daughter, and my boyfriend, and there is nothing you can do about it. Besides, grampa and gramma assigned me a card from their account, and send their blessing. You can't make me go anywhere!" I shouted, wrenching myself out of his grip and running over into Jake's waiting arms. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. My dad looked like he would either explode, or break into tears. My mom poked her head through the door behind him.

"Edward! See, I told you they were sleeping together! You really can't expect them to move all the way out here, and not be sleeping in the same bed, and not be having sex. And, I told you she wasn't going to come home with your crazy self. She loves him, and she's perfectly responsible of being wherever she wants to be."

"Bella, stay out of this. Nessie, you're coming home," my dad said, trying to push my mom out the door, and pull me at the same time. My mom grabbed his arm, and there was a distinct _crack_, leaving my father gasping, and holding his forearm in his other hand. She spoke, with a tone that sounded like she would kill him if she could.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! In all the years I have known you and loved you, you have never been this dull minded, and level headed as you are being right now!" She walked into the room, and pushed him aside. I ran up to her, leaving Indie in Jacob's arms. She hugged me tightly, and kissed my temple. "Nessie, you can stay wherever you want. I trust you, and seeing you react that way to your father only proves how strong of a mother you really are. I see that you're fine here. I love you, and I'm taking your father home," she said, pulling away from me and grabbing the pressure points on the back of my father's neck with the force of a pressure set vice, and pulled him out the door.

There was yelling coming from my living room. "How could you try to rip her away from them like that? No, absolutely not, you will not interrupt me! Listen to me! I can't believe you, lying to me and dragging me all the way here. Are you crazy? And then try to push me away! I have never been so disgusted with you ever before!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please hear me out!"

"Not in a million years! You think you can make all the decisions in this family? Who do you think you are? I told you to butt out. All you want to do is be the biggest dictator! If I remember correctly, you were the one who tried to take my baby away from me too. Before we even had her…YES you did! You didn't want me to have her! And look how she turned out." He snorted, as if it was funny, then there was another crack, and a moan. "She is a wonderful daughter, and the perfect mother, and she loves both of them, and that's it! You'll leave them alone now, and we're going home."

The front door slammed, making Indie stir a little. I rocked her in my arms, then put her back in her room. I walked back into our room, where Jacob sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Jacob. Jacob. Jake," I cooed, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed the side of his forehead, then his temple, then his cheek. He let out a deep breath, then looked up at me. He looked like he could cry. "Baby, baby, its okay. Everything is fine. I knew from the beginning that my mother was on my side."

"I really thought he was going to take you two away from me. I thought my heart stopped when he started to take you out the door. Nessie, I didn't know how to stop him. I felt so helpless," he whispered. I held a hand up to his cheek, turning his head to face me.

"Do you think for one minute I'd ever leave you?"

He shook his head, and I kissed him. It was meant to be a soft, quick kiss, but it turned out to be more passionate. It was like Jacob was pouring all of his love into this one kiss. I might've started to cry if he hadn't started to wrap me up in his arms, and pull me close to him. He laid us down on the bed, side by side. I ran my hand down his cheek, his neck, and arms, finally taking his hand, and intertwining our fingers.

(**Consider yourself warned...xox**)

I put my other hand into the hair behind his ear, and twirled it around my finger. He rolled on top of me, pulling or hands apart so he could properly take off my shirt this time. Then he unclasped my bra, and pulled off my panties before completely removing any garment he had on. He moved very quickly too. He went to my left nipple and pulled on it with his teeth, then drew lazy circles around it with his tongue, while twisting and pulling on the other. Then he switched sides, and taking his free hand, he toyed with more lower regions of me, rolling my clit between his fingers, and stretching my entrance out with two fingers. I couldn't move.

Then, he kissed lazily down my chest and stomach, and finally reached my sex. He kissed it softly, before taking his tongue, and pushing it in, running it over my g-spot and pushing deeper. I grabbed onto the sheets to keep myself from screaming and bit my lip. He pulled his tongue out, and traced circles around my entrance before delving in again. It was incredible. He finally came back up to my mouth and kissed me, sticking a finger into me. I gasped at the force he exerted. He added two more fingers slowly, but in a rough manner, and pumped them in and out of me.

"Jacob! Oh my god! I can't even believe…ahh Jacob…" He put a finger to my lips.

"Tonight is all about you. Okay? Just you, the perfect mother and girlfriend," he whispered into my ear, before kissing my cheek. I nodded. I felt like I was sinking into our bed. I don't know how he was so good at this. Before long, he pulled out his fingers, and replaced them with himself. With him pushing into me like he was, I would have came right there, but I tried hard to hold it back. He gyrated his hips a little as he pushed in, completely into me. I twisted my hands in his thick black hair as he thrusted hard in and out of me. I cannot describe how hard it was not to cry out.

He reached down, and ran his index finger over my clit, tugging on it, and rolling it between his finger again, while he pushed in and out of me. I couldn't hold back any longer. The orgasm I had induced his, and it left me gasping and convulsing while my walls clamped and loosened around him, and I felt a warm liquid fill up the inside of me. I had to stay still for a minute, but when Jake made a move to pull out, I clamped myself tightly around him, making him groan, and rolled us over so I was on top.

I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Do you really think I would let you spoil me rotten all night long like that?" I traced a lazy line down from his ear to his collar bone with my tongue. I sucked and kissed all over his chest, while grinding my hips into his. He put his hands on my lower back, and trace the infinity symbol, our symbol, across it.

"That's where I want your's. Okay?" he said seductively into m ear. I smirked up at him in just nodded. _I guess I'm in for a tramp stamp. _I sat up, and stretched my hands up over my hand, and when Jake tried to sit up, I pushed him back down forcefully.

"Where do you think you're going? Dictating what part of me is to be tattooed, then just leaving? Not happening mister," I muttered to him. "And if I'm getting a tattoo, you're getting your ear pierced." He looked at me.

"Fine," he agreed. I ran my hands throught my hair, before I started to push up my hips a little. When he tried to move, I slammed them back down, completely taking him into me, and he moaned.

"You not going anywhere, baby," I said. I pulled myself up a little again, and while twisted my hips, came back down on him. I heard his teeth grind together in his mouth, and then he groaned.

"Nessie, you'll be the death of me," he said underneath a somewhat stifled moan. I smirked, and did it again. It wasn't long before I was full on riding him, and he was moaning my name left and right underneath me. Finally, we both came for the second time that night, and upon feeling his warmth spread up inside of me, I lifted myself off of him, and rolled over to his side. He looked over to me, turning his body to face me. He brushed my hair out of my face, and kissed me lightly on the lips three times.

"Nessie. You're amazing," he whispered to me. I smiled.

"You're pretty good yourself Mr. Black," I replied. He wrapped me up in his arms, and we laid like that for a while. I was on the brink of sleep when there was a whimper from the other room. I got up, and pulled on his sweats, and the button down I had on earlier. Indie was probably hungry.

Jacob followed me in wearing another pair of sweats. I scooped her up, and unbuttoned my shirt to feed her. I sat on the loveseat, Indian style, and held her in my arms. Jacob came over, sitting down next to me. He opened the other side of my shirt, and started sucking on my other nipple himself. At first I thought he was insane, but after a while of him nipping and sucking at it, it started to feel amazing…It was still strange, but it felt good in a way to have both the people I loved at my chest, in completely different ways.


	7. Note: u kno i

Don't go back!! Please read the whole thing in order to help get the next chapter out!!

A/N - Hi, uhm…sorry to get you all excited, but I need you all to do something for me…

Take the poll on my profile in order to help me decide what direction to take the story in. I'm at a loss right now considering I really don't have a clue where the plot has to go before I can write the ending…

So go. And you can only vote once, so make it a good one. Results will be listed in profile as they come in!!

Thanks, I love you guys!


	8. VI

So everything basically had a place now. Two weeks in New York, and we were basically done. And there was obsidian in every window, just in case, and on top of the fridge. Indie's room was mystical. Jake's and mine was very Victorian. Jake had taken to making dinner for himself every night, and even I enjoyed it, when I ate. Mom had called a couple times since dad burst in on Jake and I, to check on us and the baby. I went hunting in Upstate a couple days ago. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until the day of our body art appointments. I had almost completely forgotten about the tattoos and piercing we had promised each other the other night.

"It's not gonna effect the baby, Nessie. Just bottle feed her for a while if you're that scared," Jacob tried to explain to me.

"You've heard what they say about taking meds when you're nursing! Doesn't ink constitute for the same kind of thing?" I argued.

"Excuse me, Nessie, that's your name? We get this question all the time. The ink molecule are from your skin are too big to pass into breast milk. No worries," the artist who was covered in them told me, flashing me her reassuring smile.

Jake had already been done. Infinity, on the back of his neck. And now, it was my turn, and I was apprehensive. Jacob took an awake but quiet Indie from my arms, and pushed me into the chair. It was like a massage chair, where you put your face through the hole. Jake gave me a hand to hold. I looked at him funny. I'm not afraid its gonna hurt, I just don't want to become toxic to my baby. I took his hand anyway.

It was relatively small, so I was out of the chair in no time. Infinity, on my lower back. Jake's was probably already healed, with his werewolf tendencies, and I knew mine would not take long either. We left, and I could already feel my skin tingling, healing. Next was to the piercing salon. Jake was getting his ear pierced. It was a quick process, using a hypodermic needle, instead of a gun. His tattoo and ear were completely healed by the time we got back to the apartment. Mine still tingled a little.

Indie was fussy, hungry probably. I gave her a bottle today, just a precaution. She had grown so much from her tiny, almost emaciated state, into a beautiful little two month old baby. Jacob, who came and sat next to me on the couch, wrapped an arm around me. He kissed me cheek, and looked down at Indie. I couldn't believe all of this. A month ago, we were at home, with my family, trying our best to deal with our daughter, and my family, and all the restrictions there. Now, we're all the way across the country, tattooed and pierced, unmarried, teenage (kind of) parents. I turned and kissed Jacob on the cheek. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't stopped for him in Washington. I'd be all alone with a baby, in one of the most dangerous cities in the area. I'd be doing all of this by myself, and missing him. I would probably be back there right now, on the couch in the cottage, in his arms, complaining about my family.

"I love you," I whispered to him, trying to not stir the almost sleeping baby. He smiled.

"And I you, my Nessie." He nudged into my neck. The titanium in his ear, hot from just being in his vicinity, brushed against my throat. I owed him so much, for everything he was for me, and Indie. He already, and often made it clear that I owed him nothing, and that my being with him was enough, but I wanted to give him something back. For being such a great boyfriend, a great dad, especially to a daughter who wasn't even ours by blood.

He was kissing my neck now, making the baby stir a little in her sleep. I giggled. "Jacob," I laughed. "If you're gonna be like that, than you can put Indie to bed." He frowned a little, and still pouting, I passed Indie off to him, and relaxed back onto the couch. I leaned in, giving her a little kiss on the forehead, before kissing Jake quickly on the lips. He walked away into Indie's room. I clicked on the tv and started compulsively flipping through the channels. Jacob walked back in, wearing sweats now, looking much more comfortable than me, still in my jeans, and a tight t-shirt. He swept me up into his arms, and sat back down in my spot, holding me in his lap. I leaned into him.

"Mhmm. You're like my own personal space heater," I mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled.

"You know, there are other things that can keep a vampire girl warm…I'm thinking, maybe, he werewolf boyfriend?" He retorted.

"Jacob!" I shoved myself away from him.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"No. Come on! Please?" He got all pouty again. I just shook my head. I stood up, taking Indie's empty bottle, and walked into the kitchen. I started to rinse it out with warm water, when the temperature spiked. I dropped the glass bottle, shattering it, and let out as quiet of a yelp as I could. The skin on the back on my hand was burnt, and all cut up from the broken glass. Jacob was by my side in a second. He looked at me, then to the broken glass in the running sink, and finally my puffy, red, bleeding hand. He took it into his fiery palm, and that only made it worse. I gasped and pulled my hand away quickly. Jake just looked at me dismally.

"We need to go to the emergency room, Nessie. You're bleeding a lot," He said, taking me by the upper arm and trying to bring me out the door.

"Jake, no. Wait. Um, Indie, our three month old daughter, can't be here alone," I said, breaking free of his hold. I held my good hand up to his cheek. "Just give it an hour, it will completely disappear. I'll be fine, don't worry Jake." He looked down. I tilted his face back up to look into my eyes. He seemed so small right now, despite the fact he was almost seven feet tall. "Jacob. Jake. Baby, I'll be okay. Really I'm fine."

"I'm so…ugh! I can't believe myself! I forgot about Indie, and the healing thing. I'm so bad at this. I shouldn't be a dad, and here I was…" I held my hand up to his mouth.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. You are such a good father, and you're a great boyfriend. It's okay it just slipped your mind, you were worried, I understand," I said.

"Nessie, your child just doesn't slip your mind. And before that whole little incident, I was just trying to get you into bed, hoping maybe you'd…Goddamn, I'm so stupid," he yelled. I held my finger to my lips, and took him by the hand, leading him into the next apartment, which now had a door from this one to the next.

"Jacob, what's the matter? Really I'll be fine. Everything is okay," I said, wrapping my arms around his chest. He just backed away from me, and out of my grasp. I looked at him. "Jake, please, tell me what the problem is. Please. I can't deal with this. Is this me, did I do something?"

"Nessie, no, please don't blame this on you. Never blame yourself. This is entirely me. And I'm just so…so…"

"Jacob, please tell me. What's the matter? Can I do anything?" I couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk to me, answer me.

"Nessie. It's just stupid. I can't even believe I was thinking it after what just happened. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Just tell me."

"I was hoping to talk with you…" He sighed and shook his head. I tilted his chin up and looked at him. "I don't feel like I could even tell you…but…I was wondering…if uhm…This is so stupid. I was wondering if you'd want to…have a baby. But I can't even think about" I cut him off again.

"What?" I couldn't think straight.

"I said, I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"No, I heard you. I just…" _do._ I couldn't bring myself to say it. I did want to, with Jacob. I wanted our own child, sharing our blood. I was curious about how the genetics would work out, but moreover, I would do anything that Jacob wanted. I did love Indie, very much. She was my daughter, of course I loved her. I just, I don't know, it was kind of what people did, plus, it was a feeling I had, I wanted to have a child, carry a baby, give birth.

"I told you, it's just stupid, and I can't believe that I was even thinking like that. It was stupid. I'm sorry. We're not ready. It's fine," Jacob sighed. "Here let me see your hand." He pulled me back into the kitchen of the other apartment, and pulled a first aid kit out of the cabinet under the sink.

My heart hurt. He didn't think we were ready for a baby. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just watched in silence as he taped my hand up with gauze and medical tape. When he was done, and gave me a kiss on the forehead, I just turned away, walking into Indie's room. I looked at he little face, imagining what a child from Jacob and I would look like. A little girl…or a boy maybe, with my dad's eyes - emerald green - and Jacob's hair, thick and black…Tan, no more olive skin. He would be a beautiful little baby. He wouldn't happen. Not if Jacob didn't think we were ready. We wouldn't have the pretty little boy. I reached down into the crib and ran a finger down the side of her face. I exhaled deeply, walking out, and into our room. Jacob was sitting on the bed, laying back and looking at the ceiling. I went an sat down on the edge of the bed, with my back to him, and looked out the window, which covered the expanse of the entire wall. I felt Jacob come up behind be and kiss my neck, but I really wasn't in the mood for this mushy shit right now. I leaned away from him, got up and moved down the edge of the bed. I felt him sit down, and heard him breathe out.

"Nessie, what's wrong? Please tell me. Did I say something?" He said, crawling up next to me, and wrapping both warm arms around my waist.

"I think we are."

"What?" he asked.

"Jacob, I think we're ready. We can handle this. I want a baby, Jacob. Our baby. But if you don't want to, I can wait. I want this, but I'll wait," I said, putting my head in my hands.

He just sat there. I could almost hear him processing this. I stood up and started to change from my uncomfortable jeans and shirt. I had my shirt off when Jacob came up behind me, and passed me a pair of his grey sweats, and a black cotton t-shirt. I took them, placing them on the bed. I slipped out of my jeans and turned around to pull on the sweats, and I saw Jacob looking at me.

"You're beautiful," he said. I just looked at him. "I don't know what to say to you, Ness. I love you? I don't know. The person I plan on spending the rest of my life with just told me she wants to have a baby, while we have a three month old…what else do I say?"

"It doesn't matter Jacob. We'll wait. Its fine. I can wait. Whatever you want Jacob," I said angrily, pulling on his sweats and t-shirt. I walked out of the room, going back to the couch and watching the tv blankly, not really watching at all, but more looking at it. My face felt hot. My head felt like it was going to explode. I could feel tears in my eyes, fogging them up, making it impossible to even look at the tv anymore. I curled up in a ball. I couldn't believe that I was crying over this, I should be happy. Jacob and I already have a baby, and we're going to be doing this for the next eighteen years to begin with. We're going to be caring for a child for almost another two decades. We're not going to be able to do anything for ourselves until Indie was all grown up.

"Don't be like this, please." I felt him sit on the couch a few feet from me and I just pressed my face into the pillow. "Please don't. I can't stand it when you act like this…like you hate me." He inched closer, and I could feel the heat that came off of him. "Nessie, I love you, okay? Whatever _you _want. If you really want another child, we can handle it, I'm positive…We…It's just…soon, you know? I know we can do this if you think we can. I just don't want to put this on you." I uncovered my face from the pillow.

"I don't hate you, Jake. I love you. Maybe I'm just the crazy one, we have Indie, and we're not going to be able to do anything for 18 years anyway. I just figured why not, it'll be better to bring them up together, and that way when they're older and we can leave them home, we can travel everywhere, and they can stay…or come even, they'd be old enough. I think we'd be okay, and if not, I have a family of eight vampires at home who happen to be awake at all times, and have little personal needs. I'm pretty sure they would be more than willing to help, and you know Rose loves babies," I ranted. In the process of my speaking, Jake had gotten closer, and closer, and wrapped me up in a hug. "Do you want to…like, have a baby?"

"Do you?"

"Yes…but-"

"Then I do." I made eye contact with him.

"You're not saying that just because I said I did are you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I want to make sure you want to carry a child for most of a year, and that you're absolutely positive you want to before we move forward with this. Of course I want this, but I couldn't say yes if I wasn't sure that you wanted to do this as well. I don't have to carry the child, and my opinion is of minimal importance," He answered. I smiled, and hugged him back, the tightest hug I could give him while allowing him to breathe.

"So we're doing this?"

"We're doing this. Uhm, do you want to tell your family first though? 'Cause I'm pretty sure your dad will drop dead…metaphorically speaking," he reasoned.

"Maybe we should have mom tell him…I'm so excited I can't believe we're going to do this. Maybe we should also tell them about the tattoos also…so they don't freak when they see us," I said. Jacob nodded.

"Maybe that's a good idea. So, are we gonna call them now, or do you want to get started right now?" he asked, smirking.

"Let's call them first, before Alice sees something," I said. He gave me big sad eyes. "You can have me for the rest of forever if you want…just let me call my parents." To that he smiled, and passed me the cordless phone. I dialed home, and put it on speaker while it was ringing. Alice picked it up first.

"Hi Nessie. Hey Jake. Sorry, I already told them…I didn't know you were gonna call. Here's your mom." I could hear my dad ranting in the background while the phone was passed over to her.

"Mom?" I said.

"Baby! I'm so happy…your dad is too, he just doesn't know it yet. Alice has trouble seeing stuff with Jacob around you, so she couldn't tell if you were going to tell us or not. She said it's going to be a beautiful little baby too. Do you want to tell you what gender she saw?" I looked at Jacob. He shook his head.

"No, its okay. We'll let it be a surprise," I answered. My dad was now yelling something about 'he's had enough half breeds in the past decade to last him a life time' and that Jake and I are 'crazy, unmarried teenagers'. Jacob wasn't really a teenager if you think about it…he's technically seventeen years older than me. It wasn't weird though. "Mom, tell dad to calm the hell do-". I was cut off by my aunt Rosalie yelling something that sounded sort of like _"They're already sleeping together, you had to know this was coming. And Nessie is not the marriage type, you know her, she's you're daughter. Chill the hell out."_

Jacob was laughing. I heard gramma Esme's voice on the other line now.

"Nessie darling, anything you need, we're here for you. Jacob too. Are you coming back to Forks to have the child?" _I hadn't even thought of that_…Jacob shrugged when I looked to him for an answer.

"I don't know yet gramma. I really love New York. It might be nice to have the baby here. Would the family be able to come out here, it could be fun…maybe after I get pregnant-" I just said I was getting pregnant… "So its not weird or anything."

"That sounds like a plan. It might just take Rosalie and Alice that long to pack their things…though I have a feeling they'll be doing some shopping in the city anyway. Oh, here, your father wants to talk to you. Edward, here!" I heard my dad next.

"Nessie, you know I love you, and I respect your decisions…I just wish that you would consider getting married before this…I understand that you two love each other, and this is what you want, and my thought on the situation don't really effect what you do. I'm proud of you for taking charge of your life and being this responsible. I love you," he said with a sigh.

"I love you too, Daddy. Thanks for being this accepting of this. But I don't know how I feel about getting married, maybe someday, but no time soon. I'm happy you aren't on a plane out here right now to take me home," I stated, smiling to Jacob, who kissed my cheek.

"Oh, Jacob," my dad said. "Hurt her, and I'll rip your face off, got it? No deadbeat bullshit." Jacob chuckled. "I'm serious, and the only reason I wouldn't kill you is because that would hurt _my baby's_ feelings."

"You really think I could ever be like that, Edward?" Jake questioned. He pulled me close to his side.

"Just a precautionary warning."

I heard grampa Carlisle in the background. _"We're pretty old Esme…our granddaughter is going to makes us great-grandparents…again."_ I smiled. I was happy for gramma Esme, and Rosalie, who got to help raise children, like they had always wished. I was in a state of shock that my family was just so chill with everything. I was thinking that they'd freak or something.

We hung up sometime later, and Indie had started to cry…probably hungry again. Jacob got up to get a bottle for her. So much had happened today I was having trouble thinking straight. I was practically in a state of shock. I kept thinking 'I'm going to be pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!' My mind was buzzing.

"Nessie, she scratched her face, it's bleeding a little," Jacob called from her room. I got up and got the first aid kit Jake had earlier used on me. I smelled her blood from outside the door. I was perfectly fine with the scent of human blood. She was whimpering a little. I scooped her out of Jacob's arms and made cooing sounds. Jake took the kit, and cleaned the cut on her cheek with an alcohol pad, that made her cry a little, then her put on some kind of liquid bandage. It smelled funny. She went to swipe his hand away, but I held it in my hand.

"Indie, you'll make this situation worse if you keep that up," Jake told her as he finished up. I was going to put her back in her crib, but she didn't look like she would go back to sleep. Instead I walked back out into the living room, following Jake. I sat with her on the couch, and finished giving her the bottle while she played with my necklace.

When she finished her bottle, Jake took her back into her room and I went into ours, falling asleep almost the second my head hit the pillow. I think I recall when Jacob pulled me next to him, and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I could have stayed here, in his arms, forever.

And I probably would have, too, if he hadn't gotten up in the morning, and left the room. I didn't want to move. I stretched and laid there for a little while, then got up, and dressed. Then I went into the kitchen, but Jacob wasn't there, a note was.

_Nessie,_

_Took Indie, went out food shopping._

_I have to pick something else up too. _

_I'll be back in a couple hours…from _

_10:45 this morning._

_I love you,_

_Jacob._

I felt bad now…that I never did any shopping for him. He always handled it. I went to the fridge, and pulled out some cheddar, and American cheese. I then pulled out a box of elbow noodles. Jake would be hungry when he got back. I was boiling the noodles when I actually checked the time. 12:37pm, he should be home soon. I melted the cheese with some butter and milk in a glass measuring cup in the microwave, then poured the mixture into the pot of strained elbow noodles. I mixed it all together, then poured everything into a glass baking tray. I put bread crumbs and parmesan on top, then put it all in the oven. I cleared the table of paperwork, and other stuff, and put down two placemats. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ms. Cullen, Mr. Black is down here, says he forgot his key, should I send him up?" the concierge asked.

I looked in the key-bowl. Sure enough, there was his braided leather key chain. "No problem. Tell him I made lunch."

"Okay, Ms. Cullen, he's on his way up, just buzz him in."

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I pressed one of the many buzzers in this place, located right next to the intercom above the sink. Jacob walked in with Indie in her seat and like 5 bags of groceries in his free hand. He put Indie, seat and all, in a kitchen chair, and put the bags on the kitchen counter. He started to put away groceries, and when he got close enough to me, with 2 bags of fruit in one hand, and a cereal box in the other, he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Lunch smells good, Nessie," he said, putting the fruit in the sink to be washed. I took the rest of the fruit from the bags and poured it into the sink and started to run the water. We had everything put away in the next 10 minutes - we're very speedy creatures. I was leaning against the sink about to drain it when the oven timer went off. Jacob turned it off for me. He pulled two plates out of the cabinet, and two forks from the drawer. I was about to tell him I wasn't eating when he said…

"You have to get used to it, you'll be eating human food for close to another year or so," he said, taking the hot dish out of the oven. I frowned. I hated human food, but if it was for the baby, I had to. For Indie too, I still had her to feed once I was positive the tattoo ink was out of my system.

"Fine, but only like…a bite. I'm gonna need to hunt soon though," I replied.

He put more mac and cheese than I wanted on the plate. I frowned again, but he just told me to be brave. It was okay, but not as satiating as blood…maybe a bear. I imagined the mac and cheese slipping down my throat as warm bear's blood. I looked over at Indie. She had fallen asleep, still wearing her puffy jacket. It was starting to get cold enough for Jacob to bundle her up the way he always tried to. She looked like the Michelin Man. I snorted, and cheesy pasta almost came up through my nose.

Jacob started cracking up the minute my face contorted. I growled at him, and he tried to stop but that was impossible. I got up, leaving my half eaten plate, and took Indie into her room. Jacob came in leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. I turned and growled at him again, while I carefully took off Indie's jacket and hat, before putting her in her crib. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. Jake came over and did the same, and while I was turning to walk away from him, he grabbed me by the waist and swept me up into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I put my finger to his lips, and pointed to Indie.

"You'll wake her up. What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled…uh oh.

"I'm taking you up on that offer to have you for myself forever," he answered. "And maybe get a head start on other important matters…just so you can see your family sooner of course."

"Of course," I said with a laugh. He kissed me on the lips quickly once, before putting me down. I hadn't even noticed he had walked into our room. He pushed me back, farther towards the pillows. I sat up to watch him take off his shirt. Man, did I love the way he looked. Unbelievably cut, everywhere. And with russet skin…shoulder length black hair. What got me the most, strangely, were how his brown eyes seemed to melt me when he would look me in the eye. I loved him. I don't even know how I ever thought Dylan was a good idea, when I have this beautiful strong creature right here, all for me. Then, it was like Jacob knew what I was thinking.

"Whoever he was ain't got nothing on me huh?" he said while he laid down next to me. I turned over to face him.

"It never went farther than kisses with him, you understand that right?" I asked. He nodded. He had to know that he was the only one I would ever let be this close to me.

He pushed me to the bed and hovered over me, using his arms to support himself. I was strong enough to breathe without him having to hold himself up…so I grabbed his sides, and pulled him down onto me, kissing him. He smiled when I wrapped my fingers up into his hair. He looked golden with the sunlight from the open window hitting him. Jacob ran his hands down my sides, to the hem of my t-shirt. I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt up over my head. He grinned at my neon green bra with black lace over the cups.

"Very nice, Nessie, very grown up color," he stated, before kissing my neck. I played with the button on his jeans. He groaned as I unbuttoned them, and slid the zipper down slowly. He kissed me hard on the mouth, then regained control of his jeans, tugging them off and tossing them off the floor. Then he took the drawstring of my sweats and pulled the know out at a painfully epic speed. He kissed from my neck down to my collar bone, then to my should and completely down my arm. He kissed each one of my knuckles. He looked up into my eyes from underneath his thick black eyelashes. I stretched my arms up and sighed as they went back down.

"Nessie, I've been thinking," Jake said. He pulled himself back up to level with me. I rolled to face him and he wrapped his arms around me. "About the day…that I found you with Dylan. You said 'who ever said I want to marry you'…I guess I want to know if you ever would?"

"Jake, I don't know, that's a tough question for me to answer. I mean, when I do get married, duh it'll be to you…We have a baby, and we're going to have another one soon, and more eventually I'm guessing. And I love you, so much, I can't even describe it. You and Indie are my world right now. I can't think of living with out either of you, you know that right?" I said.

"Of course I know that, and you and Indie are my world. And when I get married it will be to you. And I hope we do have more kids someday if you're up to it," he replied. "I guess I'm really trying to ask you if you'll marry me someday?"

I would have stopped breathing had this been a couple months ago. I knew this was coming, I expected it. I really loved him though, and it was going to happen someday.

"Why not." I said. He looked at me confused. "Yes, Jacob. I'll marry you eventually."

He smiled and kissed me roughly on the lips. The kiss was so full of love and passion, it probably would have suffocated me had I not been only half mortal. I kissed back, but not long after we started, Jake pulled away, and went over to his jeans on the floor.

"Okay, I know you're gonna hate me for this…"

"I could never hate you no matter what you're hiding in that box…I may however hit you pretty hard…"

"Well listen, you don't have to wear it…just keep it, okay?" he asked, flipping the little lid open, revealing a stunning platinum band with a round, vintage set diamond surrounded by emeralds and onyx. Around the outside of the emeralds and onyx were tiny little diamonds. The entire thing sparkled in the dimming light coming through the window.

"Jacob…Oh my god! This is beautiful! Please tell me you did not get this here…" I exclaimed.

"Well, no your dad said it was his grandmothers. It was a gift from her second husband when she had their last child, your dad's mother," he explained. "He sent it here after he left that day with your mother, but he's been telling me about it since you were little. He told me if I ever asked you to marry me, that it was this ring or nothing."

"Have you been walking around with this for like, almost a month?" I asked.

"No, it's what I went to pick up today with Indie. I've just been hoping to give it to you for a while…just to let people know you're mine, even if you don't wear it."

"Of course I'll wear it, I love it. Thank you Jacob," I said, kissing him.

"Good, now that'll give me some peace of mind when I see guys hitting on you with Indie in the park. I've had it in Carlisle's safety deposit box at the bank since your dad sent it to me," he said. He took the ring from the black velvet, and passed it to me. Instead of taking it, I held up my hand to him.

"You put it on…I'll never take it off, you have my promise," I swore. He smiled, and slipped the ring on my finger, then kissed it, like my father had for my mother when they got engaged. That made me smile. I kissed him back, and slowly he reached behind me, and unclasped my bra. I stopped and looked at him.

"Don't think I was joking about it earlier. I plan of having you forever…In more than one way," he said. He took my bra off, then slipped my panties off. Then he tugged his boxers off, and inched in close to me. He started kissing my neck, and shoulder. Then I rolled us over, placing me on top. I smirked when he raised an eyebrow at me. I held my opening above him, then slowly let myself slide down onto him. He groaned as I let my pelvic bone connect with the inside of his hips. His hands found their way around my hips. I lifted myself up slid back down at the same slow pace. We both hissed at the same time.

"God Ness," he moaned. I loved hearing him say that. Before I could start to go up again, Jake flipped us over. He put his whole body between my legs and started thrusting like crazy, at a steady rhythm. I groaned.

"Jacob! Ahh, Jake!" was all I could say, over and over again. He was driving me crazy. I dragged my long nails along the flaming skin on his back, leaving scratches that would be gone in a few minutes. He leaned into my ear.

"Call me selfish, but I am the only person who can do this with you, got it?" he said. I nodded.

"You were always the only one I would ever dream of doing this with Jacob," I told him, before kissing him. I twisted my fingers in his hair. That seemed to inspire him. He took harder deeper thrusts into me. I liked this more, no messing around, no foreplay bullshit. Straight to connecting with each other. It's not like he has to do anything more than take off his shirt to get me in the mood. I was so willing to do whatever he wanted whenever, it kind of made me sick.

I could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of my, pressing deeper with each thrust. His hip bones hit mine. The entire bed was practically bouncing. He was stroking my g-spot with his rock hard self every time he pushed into me. Jacob kept spreading my legs wider too, and he was going to rip me in half at the rate we were going. I felt myself coming to the edge, and so did he, which is why he pulled out before either of us could finish, and flipped me over, so I was on my hands and knees. He put both hands under my stomach, and pushed into my slit from behind. I almost came right there. He leaned over my back and bit the top of my ear.

"I've wanted to try this for a while," he explained nibbling in my ear. "Instinct I guess…"

Now his hands traveled to my breasts, massaging and pinching. I moaned. He was going to fuck me senseless. You can imagine we had a very fun night that night.

Two weeks later, we took Indie to the museum, not like should would get it, but it was a good experience. Plus, neither Jake or I had ever been there before. I started eating more and more human food, mostly pasta…it had the least offensive taste to me, especially with tomatoes, or strong cheese. We hadn't pursued each other since the last time we had…ahem. Yeah. I was still pretty tired from that whole day, and experience with Jacob.

I was walking next to Jacob, who was pushing Indie with one hand, and hold mine with the other. I turning my ring on the other hand with my thumb. It felt weird to be wearing it. I mean, I always knew if I was ever going to marry anyone it'd be him, I just never thought I would ever get married. I guess in time it'd be common law anyway, so why not make it completely legal…We could always do it the Pagan way, I had read about it.

Married and completely legal and faithful for a year and a day, then if you can't stand each other after that, you can leave, not strings. But if you were still in love, you'd stay, simple. Plus, less permanent…and having inherited my mom's permanence and commitment problems, the less persistent the better. I would never not be faithful to Jacob, I just like the hand-fasting (as what its called) much better, and its considered a legal marriage for the most part, so it would make my dad happy.

To tell the truth, I really was excited about completely and totally Jacob's, but we were doing this all backwards. Normally people have kids, you know, after they're married, even adopting, and normally the teenagers don't want to be pregnant…but this was different. It wasn't like I was getting more mature, or I had school or something. I was going to be here for eternity…I would always have time to do it whenever I wanted.

I looked at my hand. The ring, my blood great-grandmother's ring, my ring, was sparkling in the museum lighting.

Here I was in New York, with the love of my life, with a child, and hopefully soon to have another. Life was pretty cool in that way that it worked.


	9. VII

Four months since we found Indie. Three weeks since we ran away to New York City. One week since Jake and I decided to have our own child. Six days since we got engaged.

I felt bad for Indie as of late. We were spending less and less time with her this week, with Jake and I going at it like rabbits. She was always a quiet baby though, and didn't mind being put to bed early, or being left in the playpen in the nursery. She wasn't fussy often either. All I kept thinking about was how children got jealous of another baby in the house. I guessed since they wouldn't have much time between them that it wouldn't be so bad.

Right now, we were in Zabars, across the city, on the other side of where we lived. It was worth the drive though, because they had the most amazing coffee…even I liked it, and all this gourmet food, and stuff. It was great. Jacob was running around, putting random things into our cart, while I was pushing it, making faces at Indie who was sitting buckled into her seat, looking a little like the Michelin Man in her heavy white winter coat, frilly hat, and with a blanket covering her. Again, Jacob's fault. She would smile at me, then quickly become amused in something else until I made another face.

"Nessie, you want Columbian, or Hazelnut?" Jake called from the coffee.

"What ever you want, I don't care…" I replied, making more faces at Indie.

"You know," Jacob said, walking back over to me. "You face is going to get stuck like that if you keep doing that." I laughed at him. "You don't believe me? You should meet my cousin," he joked, leaning in to kiss me.

"You wouldn't love me if my face looked like this?" I asked, making the most contorted weird face I could muster. Indie giggled.

"I'm afraid I could not," he replied, putting his hand over his heart dramatically. We laughed, and went on shopping.

We were walking down the cereal aisle now, and I saw some lady walking down the aisle with a small furry dog in a Fendi bag, who looked quite miserable. "You know Jacob," I turned to him. "I think we should get a new dog…" I said jokingly. He raised an eyebrow at me. "The one we have now is a horny insatiable bastard. I think I'll send him to the pound."

He pouted playfully. "He's loyal though, very loyal. And he follows you everywhere. And he has the odd tendency of cooking sometimes. I think he's a good dog," he said going along with me. I smiled.

"Yeah, you would, but he leaves his clothes all over the place…and when he cooks, he uses every pot in the kitchen and puts them in the sink for me to clean. And he's sooooo mangy. Won't let me within fifteen feet of him with a pair of scissors," I told him.

"Then maybe you should just tell him not to. He'd do anything you told him to. Hell, he even puts the seat in the bathroom back down for you…" he said.

"Sometimes."

"Okay, sometimes…" Jake said. I leaned up on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed a box of some random cereal and threw it in the cart.

We had checked out, and were loading everything in the car. Jacob was bucking Indie's seat into the car, then gave her a kiss on the nose. She grabbed a chunk of his long hair, and pulled it. I heard him yelp and I just shook my head. She had a little attitude that one. I put the last bag in and ran around to the driver side of the car. Jacob frowned from the door by Indie's seat.

"You drove here, I want to drive back," I explained. He sighed, and got into the passenger side. He loved to drive and considering we had almost everything within 300 feet from our lobby, we never really drove anywhere anymore. And even if it was farther, it was just easier to take a cab…Parking here was awful. "Tell you what…when we got to New Jersey, you can drive there and back, every time, okay?" He nodded, buckling in, and putting on his sun glasses. Living in La Push his whole life, he never really got used to this much sun. It didn't bother me so much.

Halfway home Jacob turned to me. "You know, that's really not a bad idea," he said. Huh? I looked at him, confusedly. "A dog. It's really not a bad idea."

"What? I was joking Jacob! You want a dog? That's why I have you!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you got me thinking. We could get a puppy that we could train. To give me some solace when I have to go places, that you have something there almost as overprotective as I am," he explained.

"Uhm, half-breed indestructible vampire girl, sitting right here, driving the car…" I said, looking to him quickly and pointing to my head.

"It's just an idea. Plus, you don't know what it's going to be like when you, then half-vampire, is pregnant with a were-human. Neither of us know what will happen," Jake said.

"That's why my family is coming out here…don't you think that having an animal in a house full of vampires who eat animals would pose a little bit of a problem?" I said.

"They don't eat dogs, Nessie. And I'm pretty sure they wouldn't eat your pet, either," he said. "I was just thinking it might be a good idea. We don't have to, I would just like to."

I thought about it for the rest of the way home, and while we unloaded the car. When we got up to our apartment I sat down at the table and looked at Jacob.

"I guess we can, maybe after my family gets here," I told him. He smiled.

"How about…after they get here, we'll all talk about it, okay?"

"Good idea. That works for me," I said, ending that conversation. Jacob was putting away all the groceries. I took Indie into her room to change her clothing, slightly sweaty from being in that coat so long. I suddenly felt dizzy. I shook it off quickly, and finished putting on Indie's little fleece shirt. I get a dizzy spell when I have a growth spurt. I scooped her up and walked out into the kitchen to get her lunch. It was only around 10 o'clock in the morning, but we had all gotten up early to go grocery shopping, an she has eaten breakfast at 6:30 this morning, an hour before we left.

I gave her the bottle, then sat down with her in my arms, on the couch. My hair had been slowing in growth for a while, now. And I stopped growing for the most part like, almost a year ago. I guess I was getting to the end of my hellish growth and childhood. I did look older, too. My face looked matured in the reflection from the decorative mirror on the wall above the upright piano we got for my dad when my family actually does get here. It felt like it was the end of an era really. Like that whole weird childhood I had was over in only seven years. Oh damn!

"Hey Jacob! I just remembered. My birthday is in a month!" I called.

"Uhm, duh Nessie, do you think I forgot or something?"

"No, I just remembered though, because I was thinking about this fast growth shit almost being over. Because I don't feel like I'm growing anymore, and I thinks its finally over. I have had fewer an fewer dizzy spells since we got here," I explained to him.

"On that topic, what should I get you for your birthday…" he said, trailing off into thought at the end and walking into the living room. I looked at him. I didn't like getting things from him. I loved getting things, I just liked to buy them myself. Plus, having Jacob was good enough for me my entire life.

"Jacob, come on that's ridiculous. There's nothing I want that I can't just buy for myself," I said to him. He shook his head.

"That's not the point. You're going to be fully matured, and I want to pick something out for you and surprise you. It doesn't matter if you could just buy it yourself anyway. It doesn't have to be something you need either…" he trailed off again.

"No, Jacob, really I don't want anything. Please don't…" he cut me off.

"Not gonna happen Nessie. You'll just have to live. Oh my god, how horrible your fiancé want to buy a present for your birthday!"

"Yes it is horrible. In fact, I think I'll keel over right here!" I told him, passing Indie over to him, and pretending to die on the couch. He chuckled, and I heard him walk out, into the kitchen. Damn werewolf and his damn presents!

I got up and walked into the kitchen after about five minutes after he went in there with Indie. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest. I rested my head against his back and sighed. He turned around in my arms and looked down to me. He was still giving Indie her bottle.

"You're pathetic," he said to me, before kissing my forehead. I unwrapped my arms from around him, and went to take Indie from him. "Nope, I got her, because apparently I'm a messy cook, and its lunch time," he said, smirking. I groaned.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I'm kinda just hungry for pizza…do you want to just order it for me, and I'll put her down for a nap?"

"Whatever," I said, pulling out the menu binder from on top of the fridge. I called in, ordered two large plain pies. Jacob ate a lot for just one person, plus I might have some, though I preferred pasta because of its lack of flavor. I pulled a box of fusili pasta from the cabinet, and put a pot on water on the stove to boil. Jacob walked into the kitchen and put Indie's empty bottle in the dishwasher.

"You should try other food. It's better for you than carbs carbs carbs all the time," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him and tore the top of the box open, then set it on the counter. I had taken, over the past week, to wearing m ring on a platinum chain around my neck to keep it from getting eat by Indie, and from having it fall off or get lost. I would be devastated. I took off the other rings I had on, and put them in this little crystal bowl next to the sink, then washed my hands.

Jacob was leaning against the counter, watching me, stalking me like prey. I looked up at him, and caught _that_ gleam in his eye.

"Nuh, uh! It's not even 11 in the morning yet!" I cried. I shook my head and turned away from him, back to my pasta. I felt him wrap his arms around me and he rested his head on my shoulder while I stirred the pasta. He was drawing swirls on my hip bone with his thumb, and kissing my neck. I was about to turn around and tell him off when I heard a voice.

"With you two on each other like that you'd think you'd have called us to come out here already," said my little pixie of an aunt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, breaking free from Jacob's grasp and running to hug her. I saw uncle Jasper from over her shoulder.

"You know how impatient she is. She has been jittery all week, and could barely sit still on the flight," he explained, putting their bags down on the ground.

"Where's my other little angel?" she asked, looking around the room. I heard a little whimper from the other room. All the commotion must have woken her up.

"So much for a nap. She _was_ asleep, before you two showed up," I said, taking Aunt Alice by the hand and walking into Indie's room with her. She danced right over to the pack and play where Indie sleeps during the day, and scooped her up.

"Look at you, little one, you've gotten bigger! I have presents for you!" she cooed to the now smiling baby, whose eyes were all lit up.

"We've only been gone a month, what could you possibly need to get for her in a month that I am not capable of getting?" I questioned.

"It's Alice we're talking about here," my uncle said, strolling into the room, with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I got her stuff that aunties give to their nieces in order to spoil them rotten from birth, duh!" she exclaimed, walking out of the room, then retuning almost instantly with a large, hot pink duffel bag. She opened the zipper, and poured the contents out on to the twin bed we kept in her room, just in case. Aunt Alice picked up two pink velvet boxes with huge white bows stuck to them, one more elongated than the other, and passed then both to me. Then she held a purple and blue Ed Hardy kids sweatshirt up to Indie, who had somehow gotten into my uncle's arms. "I told you, Jazz, purple, not green!" she said to him.

I opened the elongated box first. The second I opened it, heart confetti popped out all over the place. Then I saw this solitaire diamond channel set in white gold, slid onto a white gold chain. I looked up to her, and she shrugged.

"For my favorite niece," she said, giving Indie a gift she had opened for her.

"Aunt Alice, you're insane," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Open the other then, if you think I'm crazy now," she told me, wiggling a large stuffed toy caterpillar in Indie face. I handed the first box to Jacob, and opened the second. More confetti and underneath it all was a charm bracelet that looked like the one Jacob had given my mom, long before I was born, with a similar heart (probably another one of my dad's mother's bobbles), but no wolf. There was, instead, a crescent moon, a puffed star, the Cullen crest on an oval charm, 3 little heart lockets (one with a picture of Jake, Indie and I, one of all my aunts, uncles, and both of my grandparents, and one just of my mom and dad, all under thin pieces of glass) and finally two little baby shoes with diamonds on the toes.

"Aunt Alice! I love this! Thank you!" I said, hugging her again. She smiled a big bright smile, then pointed to my uncle.

"It was actually Emmet's and his idea," she informed me. "Isn't it cute though? Oh, and Jacob. We know you're really a black, but we're making you an honorary Cullen, so here. This is the cuff that all the boys have," she said, handing him a black cardboard box. He opened it, and took out the black leather cuff with the crest on it. He grinned at my aunt and uncle, and put it on.

"Thanks," he said to them, wrapping an arm around my waist. I handed my bracelet to Alice, and held out the same wrist that I had Jacob's promise bracelet on, and her dainty little fingers closed it around my wrist.

"Okay, now that you invaded our home and given us crap," I said with a wink and a smile, "Why'd you come all the way out here?"

"Well…I didn't want to tell you. And I won't unless you really want to know…" she said, trailing off and hinting that she really did want me to ask.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Okay…uhm, how do I say this," she pondered, tapping her chin. "Well…you're pregnant."

"What?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

"I saw it, about 2 weeks ago, and I couldn't wait to come out here. I called and told the others when I landed at LaGuardia. I was too excited," she said.

"You're positive?" Jacob asked. I, on the other hand, had put a hand over my stomach.

"Of course I am! I won't tell you in what form the vision was, because it's a little bit weird to be discussing…But I saw it," she replied.

This isn't normally the kind of thing you hear from somebody else, that you're pregnant. You normally are the first person to figure it out. I suddenly felt arms around me. Warm arms. He didn't say anything, he just hugged me, lightly though, not his normal bone-crushing hug.

"Nessie?" he said. I guess I had been quiet for a while. "Ness, are you okay?" I couldn't form sentences. "Nessie, maybe you shou…" Everything went dark, and I felt myself being caught by two people, just before I lost all conscientiousness.

********************************************************************************

I was warm, wherever I was when I woke up. I was in Jacob's and my bed, under blankets, lots of them. Jacob had his arms wrapped around me, protectively, twirling some of my hair around his finger. I squirmed a little and looked up to his face.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked me. I nodded slowly, recapping what had transgressed before I blacked out. I put my hand on my stomach quickly. "Carlisle said fainting happens a lot to people when they are pregnant, because of expanded capillaries and blood vessels, and you should be fine."

"We're gonna have a baby," I stated. I had to say it again. "We're having a baby." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Yes we are. And you're family is here, F.Y.I.. They got here about two hours ago," he said. _Two hours ago. That means, okay, couple hours to get tickets, 7 hour flight. I had been out almost a day._ "You've been out for almost 14 hours. I was starting to get worried, but Carlisle said to just let you rest, and that if we got to a whole day then we should start to worry."

"The baby's okay?" I questioned.

"Yes, the baby's fine," he replied.

"And everybody knew before we did?"

"Yupp."

"Awesome. So we have to go be social, because we're definitely not turning this into an awkward situation for my family," I said, sitting up slowly, then swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Jacob was at the other side in a second, and helped me up by the hands. We walked hand in hand out into the living room. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had gotten the baby shoes. Aunt Rosalie had little gold ones around her neck. My mom had silver ones on her charm bracelet. Gramma had two little silver ones on a necklace. They didn't have the diamonds like mine, but they were still pretty.

When we walked into the room, everyone turned to look at us. My mom smiled, a big toothy bright smile. She and my dad got up, and she came quickly over to hug me.

"Aww, look at my baby! She inherited my fainting abilities," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. My dad was next. He wrapped his arms around me like he did when I was little, and I used to get lost in the woods, and he would come find me, saying I almost killed him. It was a very warm hug for a creature so cold.

"She also inherited her mom's ability to get pregnant," daddy said, giving Jacob a playful glare.

"We have gifts!" Gramma said. I groaned.

"Don't you people do anything else?" I asked.

"We're the undead, darling. We have nothing better to do than shopping at night," Aunt Rosalie said. Uncle Emmet gave a hurt cry and pouted at her. She giggled and patted him on the head. He pulled her into his arms, roughly, and growled at her, which sent her into another fit of laughter. Aunt Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, playing with her tiny pair of shoes on a silver chain, that I hadn't noticed before, and looking off out the window.

Before I could make a move to do anything, I was assaulted. Gramma handed me box upon box of stuff, mom and aunt Rosalie too, that Jacob took from me and guided me back to the couch. "They're excited, they've been waiting 14 hours to see you awake," he told me, sitting down next to me and handing me back the boxes. It took about an hour to open them all up. I had to stop and go to the bathroom once. Gramma was in the kitchen with Grampa making snack for Jake and I. Indie was apparently asleep, considering it was like, 2 in the morning. I had just slept for 14 hours, though so I didn't feel the least bit sleepy. My mom and dad were a little shocked about the tattoos at first. They didn't understand why I would want something big black and permanent on my body for the rest of eternity. Once Jake and I explained ourselves, leaving out that we had decided to do that while we were otherwise engaged, they sort of got it.

My dad kept asking why I needed the fact that I would be with Jacob forever tattooed on my back, and that if I just married him our rings would be proof enough. I just shrugged. He knew that Jacob had given me the ring, but he was mad that we didn't tell them, and that we didn't plan on finalizing anything soon. Daddy dearest failed to realize I was like my mother in that way too.

I got a ton of maternity t-shirts with cutsie little sayings on them, and a bunch of chew proof baby toys - Rosalie said you'd never know with a half werewolf, quarter vampire child. There was stuff for Indie too, like big sister t-shirts and sweatshirts of all sizes, and jewelry, and toys.

"She's only four months old, she has no idea what half of this crap is!" I told them all. Alice shrugged.

"But it at least gives Rose and I piece of mind that she will grow up being spoiled to the core…same with the other baby. You sure you don't want me to tell you? Makes picking things out easier," Alice said. To tell the truth I was pretty curious. Half of me was dying to know, so I could pick a name, and a room color, and all other types of thing, but the other part of me really wanted to find out later on, when whatever it was was born, because I loved it anyway, no matter what it turned out as. I looked at Jacob, who shrugged.

"I don't care, Nessie, it's your choice. Like I said, my opinion is of minimal importance," he told me.

"Very good, Jacob. That's exactly the way it is," my dad said to him. I glared at him.

"Dad, be nice," I said. I looked at Aunt Alice, who looked like she would melt if I didn't say yes. "Fine."

"Okay! If I'm not mistaken, which I'm normally not, it's going to be a boy," she said quickly, in a very excited manner. I almost passed out again. _The little boy. With Jacob's hair, and my dad's eyes, light olive skin all over._ I pressed my hand to Jacob's cheek, showing him what I saw. He smiled at me, and kissed my temple.

"I hope he looks more like you, Nessie. It's gonna be weird with him just looking like me and your dad," he told me, pulling me into his lap. Aunt Alice leapt up from Uncle Jasper's lap, and plopped down next to us.

"Show me…I'll tell you," she said. I pressed my hand to her cheek. After a moment she looked up and nodded to me. "Except his hair has a little more of a red tint in the black. See, she got that from me, my niece. She's not half as good at it though…" she joked.

Esme walked back into the room with a bowl of pasta in what smelled like marinara, but looked like red cream sauce. I scarfed it down in like 8 seconds. Everyone, even Jacob was pretty amazed.

"What? I'm eating for two people now, and I haven't eaten in over a day, haven't hunted in over two weeks, and remember kind of blacked out?" I said, looking around at my family. Jacob was laughing and shaking his head.

"How about you and Jacob buy you raw meats from now on? It's safer than hunting while keeping on your diet. It's better that you're not hunting and running through the woods drinking blood from possibly decease-laden animals. At least pork or steak is FDA certified," Grampa told me. I guess I have hunted my last hunt for a while.

It was light outside now, hours later when I opened my eyes. Surprisingly, 14 hours just wasn't enough. I fell asleep on Jacob a while into my whole family's discussion. I had my hand over my stomach, and my head of his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around my body, like a space heater. _I love him_.

It was around 9 am from the clock on the wall between two windows on the wall. I snuggled me face into Jacob's chest, and he stirred. I guess he had been sleeping too. He opened his eyes, and looked around the room, then to me, with a smile. I smiled back, and kissed his cheek. I stood up slowly, my legs were stiff from sleeping on the couch all night. I looked around then back to Jacob, confused.

"Where'd my family go?" I asked, walking over to Indie's room, and getting pretty worried not to see her sleeping in the crib per usual.

"Alice and Jasper took her out. Alice wanted to go shopping for her after she saw what you've been dressing her in. She's very mad at you for dressing her niece in bland clothing, she said. Rosalie, as you can imagine, went out to fill her closet and dresser. She hired a cab service…she's crazy," he said, motioning a swirl at the side of his head with a finger. "Your parents went to visit an old vampire friend in a mansion in Jersey. Emmet went for a jog in central park. You hungry?"

"Yes. Very. I want to go out. I can't be in this house for ten more minutes. You want to go to that bakery on Houston?" I questioned. I wanted pancakes, and that place had the best.

"Sure, pancakes?" I nodded. I stretched and walked into our room. I pulled off the sweats and t-shirt I was wearing yesterday, and put on jeans and a cami with a gray sweater and Uggs. Comfortable. Jacob was getting dressed now too, in jeans, a black hoodie, and sneakers. I grabbed a light jacket, my wallet and I took Jake's hand and walked out the door.

We decided that after we had a cab back from the bakery, we could walk around and do some baby shopping while I could still move, without being and extra forty pounds, and still had energy. We went to Madison and Lexington. I got a call from Alice in the first store we walked into. She told me I should just put myself on a baby registry. I told her she was crazy, and that I didn't want other people to buy me stuff, but that I would do it just for her and the other women in my family. She seemed happy with that, and requested a copy for the other women of the family.

I picked out a crib, since Indie would still be using the one she's in now. I also picked out a double and a single stroller. I was looking at baby clothes, with my hand on my stomach, waiting for Jake to get back with the car…we were going to meet my parents in New Jersey for early dinner. A woman, who looked to be five or six months along came into the same section, pushing a stroller with a little boy and a little girl, maybe 2, in it, and beside her was a boy, maybe 14, holding the hand of a 6 year old boy, and another older girl, maybe 12. She smiled at me, and I smiled right back, looking at a a tiny pair of sneakers.

"Just find out?" she asked, looking at my hand on my still flat stomach. I nodded. "First baby?"

"That I'm having," I said.

"I can tell. You're still thin. After 4, you lose the ability to stay very thing for long. So you have another child? Or your, like, your husband's kid or something?"

"No, my fiancé and I have a daughter we adopted,…" I replied, but was cut off.

"Indie," Jacob said from behind me. I knew I smelled him. He passed me Indie, who had started to whimper when she saw me, but was still being held by Jacob. He kissed me on the cheek. "Alice and Jasper are outside in the Land Rover. We're taking her Porsche, I know you're dying to drive it before you're too big to fit behind the wheel," he told me with a smirk.

"Rose and Emmet?" I questioned.

"Already in Jersey," he told me.

"Wow, she's really pretty," the woman said, looking into Indie's face. Indie smiled at her making noises at her. "Okay, well I have to go. Maybe I'll see you in the park sometime," the other mother said to me, turning and leaving, her caravan trailing behind her.

"Bye!" I called. I turned to Jacob. "God, Alice is ridiculous," I said, looking at the bejeweled, little shirt and pants Indie had on underneath a hot pink and black zipped hoodie and little black booties that looked like converse. "Is her seat in the Porsche?"

"Yes. Strapped in and everything. She wanted to see her favorite mommy though," he said, guiding me out the door of the shop by my hand. We got to the car and her buckled her in while I got in and sat in my seat, buckling in…something I rarely did, but now it wasn't just me I had to worry about. Jacob got in his seat, and turned on the radio.

We flew out of the parking spot, and out of the main part of the city to the GWB pretty quickly, like 7 minutes. We were in New Jersey before I knew it. Jacob said the mansion was in Mendham, like an hour from where we were. Good, it would be around 6 pm and I could feed Indie. Then she could fall asleep in the car ride home. I had asked my parents why they wanted to meet for dinner if they, the rest of my family, and their friend's household weren't going to eat, but they insisted. Whatever, didn't matter to me.

Dinner was nice, basically a bunch of really pale people, a russet colored boy, a raven haired little baby, and a vampire hybrid sitting around a large table. Everyone had wine, except for me and Jacob…he said he doesn't drink. They had this grilled vegetable thing, with long grain rice as a appetizer, and that was really good. Then there was a clear soup with sliced mushrooms. That was good too. Then came the steak. The thought of it made me really hungry, but when they set it down, my hand flew up to my mouth. I was going to throw up, a feeling that was new to me. Jacob looked over to me.

"I'm sorry, I can't eat that," I apologized to my father's friend, sitting next to him was my mother with a confused expression. It's not a problem that it was almost raw, still mostly cooked. It's not that it smelled different. "I just feel…sick. Looking at it. I can't eat it."

The host waved it off, telling me to go in the kitchen, that his staff had made a ton of food in anticipation of Jacob. I excused myself and went into the kitchen. I smelled roasted chicken, grilled fish, and some form of pork. I almost fell over. It was the meat. Meat was making me sick. I went back out into the room shaking my head. I explained myself. Grampa offered blood he had from a deer. I gagged.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked my grampa.

"How long has it been since you felt the need to eat meat…or hunt?"

"Maybe a month, and the last time I went, I caught a squirrel, and that was enough," I answered.

"Well, go have some bread or something. Just eat whatever you feel like eating, and if you need to hunt, then do it. But I think this is just the baby, so don't worry about anything." I looked at him. "You've only been carrying for 2 weeks, but its still going to affect you Nessie," he said, reading my mind.

"Here, Nessie, come with me, I'll get you something," Jacob said.

We went into the kitchen, and he asked the staff for bread and some the of the grilled vegetables from earlier. He was slicing bread for me, when he looked up at me. We both almost heard the blade slice through his skin, and my nostrils flared. I felt venom flood my mouth. He saw my eyes go ink black.

He held his hand up in front of my face, moving it back and forth. I followed it, glistening with blood, with the eyes of a cat. I saw it already starting to close up, so I snatched his hand, and sunk my teeth into his palm. He grimaced, but didn't flinch. My eyes rolled back in my head. I needed his blood, I have no idea why. But just a second was all I needed, and I pulled back quickly, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. He looked up at me, mesmerized.

"Nessie, your eyes…" He couldn't say it. My eyes were dull normally, and brown, but got flecked with gold when I hunted. I looked at him, and he inhaled. "They're like wolf eyes. They're like, mint green and gold."

I raised my hand up and felt the area around my eyes. I turned around the kitchen a bunch of times, and finally found a reflective surface on the toaster. He was right, they were mint green. I felt myself being spun around. I looked my dad in the face. He was checking over me, feverently, expecting something to be wrong.

"She looks fine, normal. I don't know what this could…Carlisle I don't thinks its affecting her," he said, nervously, waving a finger in my face and watching my eyes follow it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped at him, not enjoying being prodded at this way.

"Normally, when vampires ingest wolf's blood, it burns them from the inside out, but it takes a few minutes, so there's a chance to get it out. You can tell by the eyes. But you're not affected. I guess it's the half human in you," my grampa said, tilting my chin up so I could look him in the eye. He studied my eyes carefully, before stepping back a step. "You're fine."

"I think I got that, you know, by not dying," I said, glaring at my dad, who was examining my hands, and my face, skeptically.

I yanked a hand away from him, and slipped it into Jacob's, trying to calm him down. As my grampa and father were talking he started to look increasingly concerned. I traced infinity, which had kinda become our thing, on the back of his hand with my thumb.

"So she's okay, everything's okay?" Jake questioned my grampa, obviously concerned about the baby.

"_Everything_ is fine, Jacob. If she's not reacting by now, then its okay. Don't worry about that. But in other news, she can't eat meat, but she wants live blood. Considering the recent transgression, I think you're her new favorite food, Jacob," he told him. I felt him relax, almost back to normal.

"You still hungry?" Jacob asked, turning to face me. I shrugged. My dad had already thrown away the bread with blood on it, much to my dismay. "Well, lets go somewhere, and leave your family with their friends. We'll go get you a nice, _real_ vegetarian meal."

"Sounds good to me," I said, and we walked out of the kitchen, to the den where Indie was in the pack and play, with Baby Einstein playing on the tv. I picked her up, she looked tired. I swayed her in my arms, said goodbye to my family and their friends, apologizing profusely, and Jake and I walked out the door, hand in hand. A family of three, soon to be four, anti-normal, freakish, hybrid monsters. Happy, hybrid monsters.


	10. VIII

**A/N : This is only part one of chapter 9. More to come after the holidays - or the night of the 25th if I'm bored enough. 33**

Almost a month now, since Alice told me I was pregnant before we even knew. Almost a month eating nothing but carbs, vegetables, fruit, and Jacob's blood. My eyes were in an almost permanent state of minty green, fading with brown once in a while. My family had practically moved in now, and were completely satisfied with New York living, for the most part. There was hustle and bustle about the city for birthday gifts I told everyone I didn't want. I personally would be much happier if they would just let me be.

Right now, Rosalie had me on the online catalogs for everything right now. I'd looked through the entire Tiffany catalog after basically being tied to the computer chair in Grampa's new office for like, 3 hours. Then, my dad had Jacob and I look through and entire catalog of rings. He wanted me to get a different engagement ring if I was just going to wear his grandmother's around my neck. I protested, threatening to put up a fight. Finally, we came to the compromise that if I let agreed to a different ring, I didn't have to wear it all the time, and the two of them were not allowed to get me anything. My dad finally agreed, begrudgingly.

"How about something that would fit better with a wedding band on the same finger?" my dad asked, while I looked at odd shapes and sizes of settings. I glared at him. "I know you're perfectly happy just getting married eventually, but I would feel less like my daughter was being mis-virtuous."

"Ugh, Dad! Get a grip. You act like you're worried that I'm gonna sneak off with him and get pregnant," I said.

"Um, we kinda did…" Jake said, from beside me. I smacked him on the arm - I'm sure it didn't hurt, but I was trying to make a point.

"Don't encourage him. Really, I really don't care just as long as it shuts you both up. How about…" I glanced at the screen. "The Novo? Happy? Dad, you take care of the rest, I want to go for a walk. You," I pointed to Jacob, "are coming with me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love," he replied, getting to his feet and helping me up, even though it wasn't necessary, yet. I had noticed the ever so slight change in the size of my hips, and Jacob was the one who pointed out other things that had…enlarged. Of course he would, right? We had taken to going for walks, or at least I had, to get out of the house when my dad was buying things. He tended to go overboard on everything, and I felt better not being included on it.

Jacob and I were walking down the street together, hand in hand, having left Indie with Alice. She must be being subject to all kinds of shopping torture right now. I didn't really feel up to walking but I guess if it saved me from the million questions my dad would ask, it was the lesser of both evils.

Jacob and I were now walking past a part of Central park with kids running around all over the place. "So," he started.

"So," I replied.

"I think we should start on names, because you know everyone in your family will want to say something about it. If we just decide before they can butt in it might be bet…" then his phone rang. "Hang on…Hello?"

There was what seemed to be a sobbing voice on the other line. Frantic. Jacob's face was completely serious. "Okay, Rachel, I can't understand you what are you saying? What's wrong?" he said into the phone. There was more frantic sobbing. "What are you talking about? He was fine just before we left! Are you sure it's him, you're there?" He hung up after a moment. I led him to a bench and sat him down. He put his head in his hands.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Jacob, tell me, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "Please. Jacob, you're scaring me."

"It's my dad. Someone found his truck veered off the road, wrapped around a tree. The doctors said he suffered a stroke in his brain," he said. I pressed my hand to his cheek, not showing anything, just touching him. "He's got a blood clot in his brain. He had to be moved him to a bigger hospital in Seattle. They don't think he'll make it to the end of the week."

"Well, come on then. We have to go," I said, pulling him up by the hand. He looked like he would fall over. I wrapped my arms around his body, and hugged him tightly, then started to pull him out of the park.

"Nessie, you don't have to do this. I'll go alone. My sisters are there now…I just…"

"No, don't be ridiculous, I'm going with you. I'm not going to let you go alone," I told him, brushing some hair out of his eyes with and outstretched arm, then tilted up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Let's go pack. Indie can stay with my family here. Maybe there's something my grampa can do."

We walked back to the apartment. I let Jacob be and I packed for the both of us and explained everything to my family. Grampa and Uncle Emmet would be coming with us, and everyone else would be staying here. My dad called in a flight for the four of us. Jacob looked really torn up about everything, and who could blame him. His family wasn't as…indestructible as mine was. They were pretty breakable, despite whatever type of genetics they may have. I felt awful for making him stay with me forever while the people who raised him, who he loves, fade out of existence. He's not aging anymore, and nobody can reason as to why, and it makes me feel sort of depressed for him. I guess it's because normally, when the wolves find the person they love, that person is mortal, so they age with them when they stop phasing. Jacob hasn't stopped phasing yet, but I'm sure when he does, he'll age at my rate, or basically, he'll look 20 forever.

I couldn't bring myself to let go of his hand for the next 24 hours as we got everything together, and went to the airport. My dad drove us all there in the Land Rover. Through boarding and everything, even when he fell asleep on me during the flight, he still had my hand in his. He hadn't slept last night, too worried.

"Nessie, we'll be landing soon. You wanna get him up?" Uncle Emmet asked, sitting in the aisle seat in front of me, gesturing to Jacob, who was almost stretched out in our first class seats, with his head resting on my chest.

"No, I'll wake him up when we land. He didn't sleep at all last night," I replied to my uncle, and looked out the window to the sun rising on the Olympic coast.

It was another half and hour until we touched the ground. I tried to gather all the things into our bags, having not checked anything, without disturbing Jacob. When we finally landed, I reached up to Jacob's face, now on my shoulder, and ran my thumb down his cheek. He started to move, then he sat up slowly, shaking his head as if he was trying to shake sleeping from his head.

"We're here, hun," I said, pushing his hair back from his face. He stood and threw both of out bags over his shoulder, then helped me up by the hand. He turned on his phone with his free hand. He slipped it back into his pocket, and we walked off the plane, following Grampa and Uncle Emmet.

We got to the hospital rather quickly from Seattle I have to say, and Grampa took over everything from there, explaining I was his niece, and Jacob was my fiancé, whose father was the one who had the brain stroke. Because we were family, we didn't have to wait outside, but I sat out in the waiting room anyway. Hospitals had always creeped me out, plus, his sisters were out here with me, Rachel was asleep and Rebecca had gone to get them something to eat. I wanted to be there for her when she woke up. (They understood the whole situation with Jacob and I, they just hadn't known I was pregnant or that we were engaged.)

Billy had gotten a blood clot in his brain, Rebecca had explained when we got here, and that's what caused him to veer off the road. He was mostly incoherent now, and he wasn't likely to regain any coherency. A cart with a moaning elderly patient whizzed past, and cause Rachel to sit straight up. She looked around worriedly, and then looked at me, and let out a sob. I got up and went over to sit by her, wrapping her up in a hug.

"He shouldn't have even been driving! He knows better! I don't even know what was in his head. Rebecca and I were here visiting, we had just gone out for groceries. He should have just waited till we got back. Said he wanted to visit Charlie. If he had just stayed home until we had come home, he wouldn't have wrapped himself around a tree," She sobbed. I rubbed my hand in circles on her back. She sniffed her nose for a little then pulled away from me, and looked me up and down. "Look at you, Nessie. All grown up," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

I smiled. I reached behind me to the end table, grabbing a box of tissues with an add on them for some medication. I passed them to her. "Thank you," she murmured. "Let's change this grim topic, okay? How far along are you?" she asked.

"Almost 6 weeks," I replied. She flashed me a bright smile, almost completely hiding that not 15 second earlier she was crying, though her eyes were still puffy and red.

"That's wonderful. I bet your dad was a little angry that you took my brother and ran off to New York and got yourself pregnant," she said.

"He actually wasn't as mad about that as he was that we were actually sleeping together and we weren't married. But knows me better," I told her.

"Ah, Edward and his moralistic code," she laughed. "Do you know what it is?"

"A boy," I answered and she beamed. "A niece and a nephew in the same year! I'm so excited, I can't even explain it. How is little Indie? Jacob sent us pictures but I bet she's gotten bigger."

"Much. And she eats real food now, mostly little pieces of pasta and tiny little meat balls, but at least that's better than those nasty jarred food." Jacob walked out of the room and came over to me. I took his hand, and he pulled me up to him.

"Thank you for coming with me," he said into my ear and kissed me on the cheek. He turned to his sister. "You can go in now. Carlisle's in there with him now. I'm gonna go get her something to eat," he told her. She hugged me, and walked into her father's room, just as Rebecca came back into the room with a box of pizza. I felt myself get a little sick at the smell, and had to turn away. Jacob told her what he had just told Rachel, and we left.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked me as we walked out of the hospital.

"Not pizza," I said, gagging a little. "What do you want?" I questioned.

"I'm not hungry. I can't eat anything."

"Jacob, you have to eat something. You haven't touched food since yesterday morning in the city. You can't not eat. There has to be something that you want," I said.

"I'm more concerned that you eat something, Nessie. I'm fine," he told me. "Just tell me what you want. Maybe I'll get something wherever you go." We walked away from the hospital in hopes of finding something soon that wouldn't make me throw up.

We found a little café that had sandwiches and coffee a few blocks from the hospital. I got a 6 inch tomato and mozzarella sub with lettuce and basil. Jacob had just wanted to get coffee for himself, but I ended up coercing him into getting a meatball sub that he only ate about a third of. We had it wrapped for later, and we made our way back to the hospital.

I went back into the waiting room while Jacob was in with Billy, whose condition was slowly getting worse. He was practically in a comatose state at this point. Even with help from my grampa, none of the doctors knew how to help him. They felt he was too old for a brain operation, but by not doing the surgery, they were condemning him to death. We knew the end was near, sooner or later.

Jacob had fallen asleep on a chair in the waiting room by 2 am. Rachel and Rebecca had gone back to La Push to get clothes and sleep. Carlisle went back to Forks to look in his own medical journals and books. I was sitting across from Jacob when I heard Billy calling me. It was the first time he had spoken since we got here. I quickly darted into his room.

He was a sad sight, hooked up to a bunch of machines, and with a breathing tube around his face. It looked like it was a strain for him to even have his tired eyes open.

"Can I get you something Billy?" I asked from the door. He just patted the bed next to him, beckoning me in. I went and sat down by him. Billy picked up my hand and looked me in the eye.

With a very withered and scratchy voice he said "I hear you've got a baby on the way." I nodded. "Nice. That's very nice. I don't have much longer Nessie. I just wanted to get to know you better before my time was up here."

"Me?" I asked, in a quiet solemn tone. He did his best to nod.

"I was there all while you're mother was growing up, until she and your father had you, and I feel like I should have tried harder to be closer to your family, I just couldn't bring my self to do it. I only got to meet you a few times, on the rare occasion that Jacob brought you out to us. I feel awful for never pursuing the issue, because I know what you mean to Jacob, like my Sarah was to me. I would have liked to know you better all this time, Nessie," he answered, speaking with a very noble yet tired tone. "I want you to have this Nessie. It was the wolf I made for Sarah, like the one Jacob made for your mother all those years ago. Well, you know without the hook for the bracelet. I wasn't that good then." He opened his hand and a tiny golden red-brown wood wolf fell out of it. I caught it quickly.

"Billy, I can't take this. It was Sarah's you should keep it, or give it to one of your girls. I don't want to take this away from…"

"I insist. Plus, what good is it going to do me where I'm going. I'll have Sarah, I won't need it," he said with a cough. I held the little statue tightly in my hand. "Now tell me about yourself. I want to know everything," he said. I started to talk about my family, and everything that has happened with Jacob and I up until now.

I talked for a good while, even speaking to Billy after he had fallen asleep, whispering the tale of my life and my relationship with his son to him. Then when the sun started to rise, I heard the heart monitor slow. His heart rate was dropping. I called to Jacob waking him up, and calling him into the room. I was still seated by Billy on his bed.

The nurses came in too, and told us there wouldn't be a lot longer of a time. To just wait out the end because there wasn't anything they could do. I held onto the wooden wolf in one hand, and Jacob's hand with my other. We waited and waited for a good couple hours.

Billy's heart beat finally slowed to a stop. Jacob let out a cry that he had been holding in over the past couple days. My eyes watered up. I hadn't even known the man that well, but he was always kind to me when I did see him, and he was just like a father-in-law would be meeting his son's pregnant fiancé, and I guess I grew close to him in those final hours. Everything from that point on moved too quickly. What was actually a week felt like minutes to me.

I can't remember much of it either except for the sadness, and one moment at the funeral when Jacob ran off into the woods with Quil, Seth and Leah following close behind him. All I really remember is the realization of the fact that I had no tears left after 2 days of crying. Jacob didn't cry out, but more like let tears fall as they may at certain times when he was really upset. It hurt me to watch him so upset. All the while I held onto the little wood wolf with a death grip.

We were staying at my grandparents house in Fork right now. We'd be here for a while, maybe a couple weeks. My parents were flying out with Indie next week, and Uncle Emmet and grampa would be flying back to the city. Rachel and Rebecca had cleaned out Billy's house. Grampa offered probably a million times over if Jacob just wanted to keep it, because he would pay for it. Jacob couldn't answer him just yet, it was too painful a topic to discuss. Jacob and I were in my dad's old room. He was sleeping now, which was good for him, considering he didn't do much of it anymore. It was the middle of the night, and I had woken up because no matter how tiny it might be, a baby can still keep you running to pee in the middle of the night.

We had been here for a while, and I was at a little over two months now with my little boy. I felt special, knowing what gender he was way before anyone else (those without a psychic aunt) could know. I had been tracking the pregnancy with this online calendar thing. Right now, the baby was only 1 gram, and only measured a half inch. I daydreamed further, unable to fall back to sleep, rubbing my hand over my stomach in circles.

"Nessie? Why are you awake? It's 3 in the morning," Jacob said from across the room. I went over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Had to go to the bathroom. I couldn't fall back asleep," I explained, sitting up against the pillows that were propped up on my side, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt bad for him, having to wake up without me there with him. He had become dependent upon the company of others, and considering the fact I was practically his second half, I was always there for him. He kissed my belly, then pulled himself up to eye level with me.

"Nessie. Thank you for coming out here and dealing with this with me. I don't know if I could have been here without you. Thanks for putting up with me," he said, pulling me closer to him with one arm, and placing his other hand on my stomach.

"I wasn't about to stay home and let you come out here alone. It's a lot to handle by yourself Jacob, I understand that. You don't have to thank me for anything," I said, leaning in, and stealing a quick kiss on the lips from him. He smiled a sort of weak half smile and laid back down, pulling me with him, and holding me close. We were face to face, and he had me pressed against him like he would never let me go. He fell back asleep pretty fast, and seeing as I couldn't I just cuddled into him, trying to think of a good name for the baby. Before I knew it, I too had drifted off.

I had taken to carrying the wolf around with me and putting it in the windowsill of whatever room I was in. So now, as I was making Jacob breakfast, I glanced at it in the light of the expansive kitchen window, while waiting for toast to be done. I made him 4 pieces of toast, each with a hole cut out of the middle, and an egg in it. I brought it over to the counter, setting it down.

"Jake, I have breakfast for you!" I called. I turned around and flicked on the tv, quickly trying to find whatever random movie might be on today for some background noise. It was Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I heard Jacob come in behind me. I turned around to face him. He looked very tired wearing his grey sweats and a white shirt, still in his pajamas. I smiled at him, passing over a fork and a knife. When I turned around and looked out the window, I got very hot, and dizzy. I almost fell backwards but I caught myself on the kitchen counter. Jacob was next to me in a second.

"Are you okay, Nessie? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Dizzy, that's all. I'll eat something. Maybe it will stop," I said, waving the little incident off.

As the day went by though, it didn't stop. I was on fire, all day, and very dizzy. I just thought it was normal pregnancy stuff until Jacob reached for my hand at one point in the day, and something was wrong. The heat that I normally felt from him wasn't there. Instead he looked at me, and put his hand up to my cheek.

"Nessie, do you feel warm? Are you sick?" he asked in a concerned tone. The last thing he needed was for me and our child to be sick.

"I feel fine, just hot, very hot. I'm gonna go take a nap," I said, hoping that would be an easy remedy to this oddity. I went up to Aunt Rose's room, and grabbed a pair of her pajama pants. I hadn't brought enough of my own clothes so I have been borrowing hers.

I went into my dad's room to get dressed, because that's where we've been sleeping. I took off my sweatshirt and looked in the mirror. That's not right…I put my hand over my stomach, which seemed to be a little bigger than it was this morning. I'm not really supposed to get much bigger until another couple weeks had passed. The area that my hand was on was exceedingly warm, too. I ran back into Gramma and Grampa's room, to gramma's sewing kit to find a tap measure. I measured around my pelvis. When I had last done this measurement, when I first found out, I measured 30 inches. Now, I was at 34. It was strange because up until now, I hadn't noticed how tight my jeans had gotten. I wasn't supposed to be this big yet. It explained the dizzy spells, and the heat though. Rapid growth, a symptom in both werewolves and half breed vampires. Now, we just combined the two and created a fast growing werewolf, vampire and human hybrid.

Jacob really wasn't surprised, and also pointed out that werewolves grew faster in the presence of vampires. We took another measurement every morning and night from then on. By the next night, I was already at 36.4. Over the next week, it got to the point that I was at 45.

My parents were shocked when they arrived, claiming they assumed that I would just have a normal growth rate because of the half human in both Jacob and I. I guess I was somewhat expecting this, I was just hoping that one thing in my life would be somewhat normal after all of this. I was really happy to have Indie back though. And she made Jacob feel better too, especially when she smiled when he walked into the room, reaching for him from my arms. It was almost like she took away the pain he was feeling.

********************************************************************************

It was back at the Forks house a few days later that my dad approached me.

"Nessie, were you planning on having the baby in New York?" he asked out of the blue when I was getting Indie re-dressed after a meal of sauce coated pasta.

"Yes, I was. Why?"

"Because at the rate that the baby is growing, it wont be safe for you to travel back there if you wait much longer to leave," he informed me.

"Dad, I'm sure I can wait a little longer, just until Jacob is ready to leave," I told him.

"Nessie, you don't know when the growth flares up, there's no way to predict it. Are you really willing to risk the baby's life to stay in Forks a little longer? New York will still be there in a few months if you want to go back if you don't leave soon." He said.

I didn't know how to answer to that. I would never risk this baby. But I didn't think I could leave Jacob like this. Just up and leave with the family and Indie. He would understand, he wouldn't say anything, because he would rather I leave for the sake of our little boy. I know it would tear him apart too, being here all alone. Rachel and Rebecca had left a while ago, and everyone on the reservation had their own thing to do. I would have to talk to him about it.

********************************************************************************

It happened too fast for my liking. Jacob, having decided before I even gave him the choices, sent me on home to New York with my parents and Indie. All I know is it hurt him to be away from me 10 times more than it hurt me to be away from him, and believe me, I was contemplating moving back to Forks so I didn't have to be away from him.

So here I was, in the second apartment's library, alone with Indie in my arms sleeping. I was wearing one of Jacob's sweatshirts, trying to hold onto his scent as long as I could. It had only been two days since I came home and I already regretted leaving him. I didn't even know when he would be coming home. He had plane tickets, he just didn't have a date set. All I knew was that I needed him home, because I had a hard time being around all these other couples in love without my other half here. And don't get me wrong, I had Indie, and I had my little piece of Jacob growing at an increased rate inside of me, and I loved them both, I just needed to be near Jacob. And speaking of increased rate, I had already gotten 3 inches thicker since I left. That put me at about 55 inches now. Maybe another week or two and I'd pop.

Indie had fallen asleep about two hours ago, and I was perfectly content to just sit here for the rest of the day, but the baby thought otherwise. My stomach growled, and I groaned. I had just eaten like, before I came in here. I was getting sick and tired of this almost constant eating. I stood, then went over to the bassinette by the window, placing Indie softly in it. She rolled over onto her side and continued on sleeping. I waddled out into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of apple cinnamon rice cakes, a brownie, and an iced tea. I sat down on the couch in front of the tv. Normally, someone would have come out to ask me if they could get me anything, but they had gone to hunt in New Jersey today. And I was glad of it, or else they would have been upset when I cried.

I broke down. I missed him too much, and we had only been gone two days. I had seen him everyday my entire life, and not seeing him for two days was killing me. I rested my hand on my swollen belly and sobbed quietly, wiping my eyes every so often with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. I felt the baby moving under my hand, probably a reaction to the crying.

"Oh, its okay little one. He'll be here soon. Daddy just needs a little time there, that's all. He'll be here. He'll be here," I said, not only soothing the child but myself as well. I nibbled on a rice cake slowly, in fear the tears that were still rolling down my cheeks would come back. I had too much to be here for right now to be constantly reduced to tears. I had a 7 month old, and I was bound to have another child in a few weeks or so.

It was a while of munching on rice cakes in the late afternoon, staring out the window of the apartment out to the vibrant lights that was the tops of New York City buildings. I fell asleep on the couch as I had done a lot these past two days. I had a dream I was wrapped up in warm arms, safe and comfortable. When I woke up it was morning, and there was an electric heated blanket around me. Aunt Alice was sitting across the room in a chair, feeding Indie pieces of rice with peas, in a high chair. I sat up slowly and looked at her, tugging the blanket.

"Thought you missed him. The heat. At least it was a happy dream," she said, making funny faces at the baby in order to get her to open her mouth for a plump green pea.

"Thanks. I do. I've never been away from him for more than a few hours. I don't even know how I ever thought of leaving Forks without him," I said slowly, standing and going over to her, leaving the comfort of the blanket. I stood next to Indie and kissed her on the head before walking into the kitchen. On the counter was the box with the ring inside that my dad had ordered.

I didn't want to look at it at first. It was too painful to put it on without Jacob there. I wanted him to put the ring on my finger. Then, curiosity started to grow, but I still couldn't bring myself to open it. Instead, I put it in my sweatshirt pocket and reached for a bottle of water from one of the cabinets. Then I leaned my back against the edge of the counter and rubbed my stomach. I had to be huge, even bigger than yesterday. At least it felt that way. I felt him move around a little, adjusting to my new position. It upset me that he wasn't here to feel this. I can't sit around moping for one more day.

I walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my dad's macbook and went into my room. Aunt Alice would be more than willing to handle Indie for a few hours. I brought the computer to life then started combing the web for names. There were many good ones; I had gotten into something to do with wolves and you know why. I liked Conan - the little wolf. I put together a list for myself and Jacob to pick from later, when he came home.

Took Indie to museum for the day considering your locking yourself in your room. Go have some mommy alone time. -A.A.

Great, alone. Mommy was already getting enough alone time as it was.


	11. VIII Part II

I just sat around all day, while everyone was out. I ate practically a pint of chocolate ice-cream, had lasagna and a salad delivered, and watched movies all day long. I got birthday cards from people at school whom I had abandoned. All forks mail was temporarily forwarded here. Uncle Emmet called me once from his wife's cell phone to tell me that he and my Aunt were halfway to Vermont, and that they left my birthday present on the piano in the other apartment. Aunt Alice called about 3 and a half hours ago to tell me that she had met Jasper at the museum, and Indie was still wide awake, so they took her shopping and to get her dinner. I expected then to be home relatively soon though, it was like 10:00 at night now.

In order to get something accomplished today, I measured around my stomach. 56 inches. Jacob should get home soon because I'm not doing this without him. I need him to be here for our son. I needed to talk to him soon. I decided that would be a good idea, a call to Jacob; but before I got around to it, my Aunt and Uncle walked in with my sleeping daughter. I took her from uncle Jasper's arms and hugged her. I sat down on the couch with her asleep and continued watching my movie.

"It's only October you know, Aunt Alice. And its not October in Alaska, its New York," I said, unzipping the puffy jacket that she was practically being smothered in.

"The last thing you need is a sick baby, Nessie. You can never be too careful," she said, sitting down next to me to help take off the coat without waking her up.

"Maybe you should put her in her bed and get some rest, Ness," Uncle Jasper suggested. It sounded good, I just wasn't tired.

"I'll just go put her in her bed. I'm not ready for sleep yet."

"How about you try on your ring? You dad hasn't wanted to say anything but he's itching to now if you like it so if you don't he can send it back," Alice said.

"I kinda wanted Jacob to be here, but I guess it doesn't really matter does it?" I was going to get up, and just as I started to, my uncle had ran into the kitchen, snatched it, and returned. I sat back down and took it from him. I took off the ridiculous white ribbon. Then I flipped the little blue lid up. In it sat the Legacy ring from Tiffany. I pulled it out. It was a little too sparkly for my taste. I flipped it out around in my fingers then I caught something. Looking on the inside of the band, I gasped. It read Nessie + Jake. I almost cried. Damn, my dad was good. He knew I would not like that frosted out of a ring, and he also knew how to get me to forget about the diamonds. He's really good. I slipped it on, and looked at it.

"He's a smart man, your father is," Jasper said, gesturing his eyes at the ring. Aunt Alice looked like she would explode if I didn't let her look at it, even though she's probably seen it a million times in her head. I gave her my hand and she looked at the ring meticulously. Then she smiled.

"My brother has good taste. I think he gets that from me," she said, putting her free hand to her chest, dramatically. I took my hand back and looked at it myself. I really wasn't a big fan of all the glitter that it had, but it was pretty. I felt the baby flutter around reacting to me. Then my stomach growled. Alice jumped up. "Baby's hungry. What can I get you, Nessie?"

"Um, I have some leftover lasagna in the fridge. I'm going to go get it," I said, reaching out to my aunt for a little help getting up. I stood and went into the kitchen. The fridge door was sticking, but I got it open and pulled out my lasagna. Alice took it and dumped it on a plate, and pointed to the kitchen door.

"Pregnant girl out of the kitchen when the microwave is on."

"Ugh! You gonna let me do anything for myself tonight?" I laughed, and walked out to the dining room. "Actually, I'm gonna go put on sweats, this kid doesn't like the jeans."

I went into my room and pulled off my jean, slipping into baggy Aerie sweat pants. I went back out into the dining room, and a steaming plate of lasagna was sitting at the head of the table on a placemat. There was a glass of ice water next to it. I breathed in the smell. My aunt was sitting at the other end of the table. I smiled, sat down, and dug in. Leftovers were so much better than getting it fresh.

Dinner went fast, then it was time for bed. I fell asleep the second I got into bed. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was.

********************************************************************************

I awoke, and there was pain. All over, but mostly by my stomach. I pressed into where it hurt the most, hoping it was just a twisted stomach from sleeping. I groaned in pain when my fingers touched the area close to my right hip. I called in my mom.

"Mom! I think I need to see a doctor!" She was at my bed in a flash, followed by every other member of my family.

"Why, what's wrong?" my dad said. Uncle Jasper was in the corner, curled up on a chair.

"Appendicitis," Uncle Jasper said to my dad with pain in his voice. I made eye contact with my dad. Then, in the next second, I felt myself scooped up and brought out of the house. I heard Alice saying she was packing a bag. I was being carried by my dad down into the parking lot.

We were at Lexington Hospital in like, 8 minutes with traffic. The pain was getting worse. Grampa was explaining appendicitis to me. Toxins were leaking into my bloodstream and they could affect the child if not taken care of soon, and that I was so far into it, they may have to perform a c-section before they can remove my appendix.

"No, Jacob can't not be here for this," I said.

"Nessie, if you wait for him to get here, you and the baby will be dead by the time he even gets on a plane. Jasper, call him anyway, and tell him," my dad said.

I winced when they took me out of the car. We went up to the front desk, and my grampa flashed a bunch a medical stuff, and they were going to let him into the room with me. He said dad was my brother and mom was his wife. Alice was our adopted sister and Jasper was her husband. Mom explained that my fiancé's father had recently passed away and that he was up there doing things for the property. That was the only truth to her explanation. She then said that I was 20 and he was 22, and that I was 8 months along. In truth I only had 7 years under my belt, 16 years of wisdom, and was only about 2 and a half months along.

They put me into surgery prep, and I started to get all freaked out. I kept yelling at people to call Jacob, and they kept trying telling me he was at the airport right now trying to get a flight out here. The doctors, working with my grandfather gave me morphine, but it wasn't enough. Everything hurt like it had been beaten to a pulp. They were going to cut me open. I so did not want to have a c-section to have this baby. Grampa told me it was too late to try and remove the appendix and not take out the baby, that he was too big already to even try that. He said I would most likely end up going into labor early anyway after the surgery if they didn't.

Then, it was blurry and gray. They were knocking me out. This was happening too fast for me. And it wasn't even 10 am yet. Good thing I hadn't eaten breakfast. Everything was black now…it was like a sterile smelling black room with lots of sounds. Good thing I blacked out before my brain exploded from all of this.

********************************************************************************

I felt my mind come back to me before I could actually move. I heard voices, they sounded far off and psychedelic. I pulled familiar ones out, mom, grampa, Alice…one husky worried voice. My Jacob. My Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. My mind was calling to him, and I was trying very hard to bring myself back to reality. I couldn't even open my eyes. This was so frustrating, they must have given me too much of whatever they gave me.

"She's awake, she's just having trouble coming to," I heard my dad say. Invasive bastard, just help me wake up, don't just stand there reading my mind. "Jacob, go touch her face. Try to wake her up."

I felt warm hands on my cheeks. "Nessie. It's okay, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I should have just come home when you did," he muttered. I moved my arms, then opened my eyes. He looked very tired, very worn out.

My hand went to my stomach automatically, but something was off. Flatter…The baby. I looked at Jacob.

"A little pre-mature, but perfect. He's perfect, Nessie." I sighed and leaned up and put my hand to his cheek. It felt good to touch him again. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me like it had been years since we'd touched each other.

"Can I see him?" I asked. Jacob turned around and looked at Esme. She walked out of the room, and came back in with one of those clear carts. My heart started pounding. I was nervous out of my mind, and I have no idea why. She stopped, and picked up a little white bundle with a little blue hat sticking out of the top of it. Jacob helped me sit up and he put a pillow on my lap. Esme passed him to Jacob who laid him in my arms. He was perfect. Little tiny emerald and silver eyes, russet colored hair. I pulled him into me and kissed his little forehead. I leaned back against the now elevated head of the bed. I just sat there and held him, mine and Jacob's tiny son. I didn't even feel the soreness that was two cuts in my skin on my stomach.

"Indie?" I questioned Jacob.

"Alice…" he started, but she was already there with my little girl sitting there in her hands smiling at me. Jacob took Indie from her, then she and my family took that as their queue to give us all some alone time.

"So tell me mommy, what is this little guy's name? The nurses have been on my case since he was born about filling out his birth certificate information," Jacob said. I smiled at the word mommy. He sat down next to me on the lumpy hospital bed with Indie on his lap. She reached out to the baby and touched his face before quickly retracting her hand and getting distracted with whatever was on the tv.

"I don't know. There's a list I made this morning…I wasn't expecting him this soon," I said, still marveling at him.

"Rose and Emmet sent this…" and he passed me a boys' names book. "They got early snow up there, and there is ice and snow everywhere. The highway patrol is not letting passenger cars out."

I held the baby against me and looked into his eyes. Then I needed to know something.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours. I got on a plane out here just as you went under. I had gotten here like an hour before you woke up. You still get to do the first feeding if you want to," he replied. "The nurses said to give them a few hours to mellow out before feeding them for the first time, its probably about time now. You want anything?"

"Actually, yes. I need the wolf your father gave me. And my dad's macbook," I told him. Mom stuck her head in the door and said she would go get them right now.

"Hungry?" Jacob inquired.

"Eh…I really don't know…the last time I ate was last night. Maybe just something small…like a cucumber. And strawberries. And toast?" He laughed, and kissed my forehead, then the little one's and he walked out to talk to a nurse. She buzzed down to the kitchen, then came in with a bottle for me to give to the baby.

"The morphine and anesthesia will be in your system for a few days. Until then, baby formula for him. And hearty food for you. Your family said you're a vegetarian - we have a good vegetable stew at the request of Doctor Cullen," she said, helping adjust the little one in my arms then handing me the warmed bottle. He looked up at me and took the bottle. He watched me intently.

"Conan," I whispered. He focused in on my face. That was it. Conan Jacob Hemmingway Black. "Can I have those papers we need for when he's done?"

"You have a name?" I looked at the little baby in my arms.

"Conan. I just don't know what --" Jacob walked into the room. "Jake, how do you like Conan?" He looked at me, pondering it.

"Conan. I like that actually. Conan…?"

"Jacob Hemmingway."

"Ness, you don't have to give him that middle name. You coul…" I cut him off.

"No, I want to. Little CJ. CJ Hemmingway Black. I think it works," I said.

"It does work. Okay, I'll do the papers. Conan…CJ," he said to himself. The nurse handed him the papers. Jacob leaned in and kissed me on the lips before swinging the little gliding table thing over to a chair, and putting Indie in her seat. He sat down and started filling everything out.

I looked down at the little baby in my arms. It was hard to believe that I was actually holding him. I had thought it would be another few months at least before I got to see his face. He was just getting down to the end of his bottle now. A new nurse walked in.

"Hi, I'm Brenda. Marie's shift just ended. I've been assigned to you and your baby only today. They said you had appendix surgery immediately after the c-section. Luckily for you, you should be okay in a few days and can go home with the little guy. Just no heavy lifting and a lot of rest. Here, I'll take those." She was very lively. Brenda took the papers that Jacob had finished filling in and left. Then she came back in just as everything got settled down again. "Can I get you anything Ms. Cullen?"

"I think we just need to relax a little," Jacob said sternly. Judging by her face, Brenda was a little shocked, but turned and left. Jacob looked at me then and touched my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. He leaned in and kissed my temple and looked at CJ. He had finished his bottle and was sucking on one of my fingers. Jacob brushed a hand gently over his hair.

"I think…he has your nose," he said, tapping mine with his index finger. "And those are definitely your ears."

"Thankfully they're no yours - he'd never be able to life his head up, they'd be so heavy," I told him. He pouted at me, then smiled.

"You're probably right…I missed you. Alice said she was pretty close to making me come back with the way you were acting," he said.

"I know, I almost called you the first day. I'm sorry, its just hard for me to be away from you. You never got to see how huge I actually was. I was like, almost 60 inches before I went to sleep. And I got the ring. Look what my dad did though," I said, holding out my hand. He slipped it off my finger and twirled it around in his own.

"A little gaudy for your taste, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but look on this inside of the band. He's very sneaky," I said, moving Conan around in my arms so I would show Jacob what I meant.

"Wow, I would never expect that from him…I've known him longer than you have and I could never have seen that coming. Just to get you to wear an over glittered ring…He's good." I laughed.

"That's what I said," I spoke with a giggle. It made my stomach hurt though, so I hissed. "You'd think that would feel better by now, hours later."

"Un, Ness, there was a leaking toxin filled organ and a child that got taken out of there. I think you should be a little more patient," Jake said.

"I guess you're right. I really didn't want to be all drugged up, they could have just cut me open without knocking me out. You know, I think the doctors will be a little wierded out when the cut is completely healed by tomorrow." Jacob looked at me like he knew something then waited for a nurse to completely pass by the door.

"Carlisle said he's going to have you brought home tonight because he doesn't know what to expect from CJ so he told your doctor that he would continue with you and the baby at home…I don't remember what he told him about why but the doctor was more than happy to agree to it," he explained. I looked at the wall. 5 o'clock.

"So when are we leaving?" I questioned.

"Soon, maybe seven. You're all packed, and there's a change of clothes in the bathroom for you for when you're ready. You need help taking a shower?" he asked. I looked down at CJ's little face kissed his fore head then passed him to Jacob. I stretched my arms up, then reached over my feet. Then I swung my legs over the bed, and stood up.

"No I think I can handle it. Just tell the nurse you helped me in and I'm fine - not to come in, if she asks," and I darted into the bathroom before anybody could see me. The shower felt good. I looked down at the two lines of stitches, one over my abdomen and the other by my hip. The skin had completely healed under them, but was sore. I tugged at the little knot, and it came loose, so I pulled the strand out, and did the same with the other row. I washed my hair twice because it was pretty gross.

I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel, and got dressed in a pair of tight-ish black dance sweats and a tight zip-up hoodie with a white shirt underneath that had been left in there for me very quickly. I took a hair tie from my wrist and twisted my mid back length red hair up into a bun and looked in the mirror. My eyes were bright considering that I had been recently sliced open, and they were still green from Jacob's blood all that while ago. I wondered if they would ever go back.

I picked Indie up from out of her seat and sat down with her. No heavy lifting. I kissed all over her face and she giggled. Brenda walked in then.

"Oh, you showered! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jacob helped out," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask to see the stitches.

"Twenty with two kids, huh?" she asked with one raise eyebrow. If only she understood.

"She's only 6 months old. Jacob and I found her abandoned on the beach back in Washington State. She was only a few days old," I explained. Brenda made and "oh" shape with her mouth and looked around the room.

"Where's your husband?"

"Fiance. And I don't know. Maybe they needed to--"

"I'm right here," he said from the door with CJ in his arms. "Sorry, I just went to go call your family to stay at home until we get there. They left the Land Rover when you're ready."

"Okay. Could you get her in her seat?" I asked him, and he nodded, handing me CJ. "Oh, wait! Do we have a seat for him?"

"Jasper got one this morning and its already in the car," Jacob said, picking up Indie, now buckled into her seat and covered with a fleece blanket. He gave me one to wrap around CJ. Brenda said she'd go get me a wheel chair, but I said I was fine. She almost insisted until Jake shot her a look.

We left, then, without incident. We got home and I smelled pizza.

"We ordered dinner for you two!" Alice called softly from the kitchen. "And I got another bassinette for you two, and formula and clothes. I'm just awesome, that's all." She walked out of the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Good, Nessie didn't eat what I brought up for her," Jacob said, placing Indie in her pack and play. CJ was sleeping now, nestled into his seat. Jacob was now talking to my gramma about how everyone in the hospital lobby watched me leave in shock. She laughed, and laughed, as if in her mind she was going "oh, sill mortals!".

I picked up CJ's carrier and grabbed a slice of pizza and plopped down on the couch without thinking. I winced and groaned at the soreness in my side. I set him down slowly on the floor in front of me and looked at his little face. I kissed two of my finger tip and reached down, touching his cheek lightly with them before starting to eat my pizza. Alice came in with a ton of little outfits and socks and things and told me to pick out what I hated for her to bring back.

"I walk in the door with a legit new born baby and you bombard me with clothing?" I said, with a half smile. She pouted and passed the pile over to me. I held up my pizza to her face, and she grimaced. "Let my mom do it, she knows what I'll pick. And she doesn't have to not worry about not eating anything yet today."

********************************************************************************

Our first night with CJ was relatively painless. He cried when he was hungry about every two hours, the first time was a few minutes after I finished eating. Carlisle said it might be safer to wait at least two more days before breastfeeding him, so it was another meal of nasty smelling formula for him. Jacob gave him the bottle, and it was really sweet to see such a little body nestled into such a big person.

After the first week, I finally got Aunt Alice and basically the rest of my family out of my hair. I was getting really frustrated that I rarely got to hold either of my children, and flipped on everyone. Carlisle called in a favor and got everyone else out my this apartment and into one down the street. At last, I had my children and Jacob all to myself. And it was a good thing too, because Jacob and I hadn't been together since almost 3 months ago.

So one day, after my family left, I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jacob to come back from the pharmacy with vitamin complexes for CJ and Indie, and developed pictures of all of us. He had put a little silver jumper onto the wolf his father gave me, so I now wore it on a leather cord around my neck. I fiddled with my ring and listened to my sleeping children breathing from the nursery on an unnecessary monitor.

When he walked in the door, I flew up, taking the monitor with me, grabbed the bags from him, tossed then on the couch and started kissing him.

"Jacob," I said, running my hand through his hair. "Quietly, let's go. I just got them both to sleep and its been 3 months!"

He was more than willing to oblige, taking my hand and leading me into our room. He picked me up, and gently placed me on the bed before turning around to shut the door. I put the monitor on the night stand, and pulled my hair out of the messy loose ponytail it was in, and went to put it back up neatly when a warm hand close around my wrist.

"I love your hair, don't tie it up," he said, brushing a section of it behind my ear and sitting down. He kissed my temple and my cheek, then pulled my face towards his with one strong but gentle hand. I think it was the most feverish kiss we had had since we got here. He pulled away and tugged his own shirt over his head, then he laid down next to me. I sat up and unbuttoned the blue dress shirt of his I had been wearing all of way, leaving me in a white cami and white lace underwear, with the shirt hanging loosely from me. I pulled all of my hair over one shoulder and leaned in to kiss him.

Before I knew it, I was on my back, and Jacob was kissing my collarbone and slipping my shirt off. Then he tugged on the hem of my cami, so I sat up just enough for him to pull it off. Then he kissed down the middle of my chest (breastfeeding two kids all day was easier sans the bra). I pulled him back up to kiss him on the lips. I reached down and un buckled his belt, and un-did the button of his jeans. He kicked them off, managing to get his boxers off at the same time. Then he started to pull at the lace panties I had on very slowly. I bit my lip and tried not to groan.

Finally, I grabbed the myself and ripped them off, and that was it. He smirked at me, and I pressed my mouth to his. I quickly opened my lips when I felt his tongue on my bottom lip. We kinda just made out for about fifteen minutes before anything actually happened. Then I thought I would die if we didn't get to it, so I rolled us over.

All I can say is that Jacob and I have a very passionate two hours…until little CJ woke Indie up crying and we had to stop and I had to go feed him.

I was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner by the window of the nursery holding CJ to me, feeding him. Jacob was rocking Indie was to sleep in his arms.

"I cannot explain how jealous I am of our kids…" He said gesturing to CJ. I snorted, trying not to wake him up from the state of almost sleep he was in. Indie was finally out again after about fifteen minutes and Jacob sat next to me on his knees. "He is so absolutely perfect Nessie. You know, we're pretty good at making kids --"

"Don't even say another word! If you think I'm doing that again, you're out of your mind. Two is enough for me," I said, holding my hand up to his face. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing my temple. CJ opened his eyes a little and looked into my face, then fell back asleep. I pulled him away from me gently and handed him over to Jacob carefully. I pulled the strap of my cami back up over my shoulder and covered myself back up. I looked into both cribs and adjusted blankets around before walking out to meet Jacob by the door.

I went into the kitchen, more hungry than tired, and started to make a salad with some leftover pasta and lettuce. I added in dried tomatoes and black olives. I finished it off with a few fresh basil leaves and olive oil and vinegar. I slip it up into two bowls and brought them into our bedroom. Jacob was sitting up against the pillows with the tv on.

"Ever think of reading instead of watching tv?" I said, sitting down next to him and passing him his bowl. He took it and propped himself up higher on the pillow. I snuggled in next to him and started eating. He flipped the channels for a few moments, landing on some movie - I think it was Once Upon a Time in Mexico. He wrapped an arm around me and ate with his free hand, setting the bowl on his lap.

After we finished eating, I left my bowl on the night stand and fell asleep against Jacob. I had Jacob and two kids. Life was pretty good this way, as the strange little family that we were.


	12. FAQ I

FAQ's!!!

Okay, so I have had a ton of questions lately, and have been responding to most of them via e-mail, but I don't know if you guys are receiving them so here we go. I plan on posting FAQ pages every so often just to clear things up. They're in spastic order, and I wrote them as I remembered them, so yeah - don't kill me!

As for occasional spelling fuck ups :

I really don't care about spell or grammar check, and if you don't like it, I really don't care -- I have had some e-mails and stuff about it, and I just want to say that I don't have or want to beta, and I like my little fuck ups in my story, they add character..

The issue of New York :

Really, its just for the plot and everything with Jacob and Nessie as per right now. Don't worry about NY, just go with it. I'm from Jersey, and I know the area pretty well, so its easier for me to explain things that happen and where they go than it would be to explain it in Forks, but I'm using Google Earth on it for WA so bear with me.

Onyx, and Indie's Eyes :

It just something for later on so just go with it; I know it doesn't show up often but there's a reason for it and NY had to do with it. And the onyx (cause I looked this stuff up for hours one night just for you guys) is said by one Native American tribe to keep away the Ebu GoGo, which are the little female creatures that live in the woods and lure in small children to eat them.

Billy and Driving :

I don't remember if it was mentioned or not, but I think it was that Billy had very little use of his legs, but he still had some use (again, not positive but I think so, so I went with it). So, even with little use of his legs, he could still drive a car using his feet and arms.


	13. IX

It had been a month now, since my little CJ was born. He was growing at a normal rate, as far as Grampa could tell. He was a very quiet baby too, very patient with Jacob and I, and rarely cried. Indie was getting some major little brother jealousy though, so she spent a lot of time out with my family. I pleaded with them not to spoil the crap out of her, but they could not oblige - of course. My family still lived in their other apartment, but visited every couple days at this point.

I was feeding Indie an early lunch, bouncing back and forth in the kitchen making her food. I had the monitor clipped to my back pocket so I could listen to CJ breathing in the nursery. Indie was banging a sip cup of water on the tray of her high-chair. I scooped some pastina with peas from a bowl and put it directly on her tray. It was just easier to put it directly on her tray than to give her the bowl then I could just wipe off the tray.

"Now, no gravity checks, okay?" I said to Indie, who was stuffing a fist of pastina into her mouth. She had a tendency of throwing her food around in order to "check the gravity was still working" as Aunt Rose put it. Indie giggled at me talking to her and continued to stuff her face.

"Honey, do you know that she's 7 months old? She doesn't quite understand you," Jacob said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my ear.

"Yes, but I can dream she gets it, right?" I said turning around in his hold and giving him a quick peck on the lips. I turned back the other way and looked at Indie who was now covered in pastina not seconds later. "You're a mess," I said to her, and she giggled again.

CJ was awake now, I could hear the change in his breathing on the monitor. I went in to get him. I scooped him up and cradled him to me. Jacob was in the doorway when I turned around.

"Why do you take him out of there if he's not upset about being in there in the first place?" he asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"I don't mind carrying him, plus its better that he gets some interaction rather than be coopeup in the crib all day. If it bothers you, I'll put him in the bouncy seat," I said placing CJ in the seat on the table and strapping him in securely. Jacob looked frustrated. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm fine," he snapped, and walked off into our room, shutting the door. I put CJ's bouncy seat on the floor, out of range of flying food from Indie and went in to Jacob.

I twisted the door knob gently, and tip-toed into the room. He was sitting at the new desk in the corner of the room, playing a game like it bit him or something.

"Jake?"

"What Ness?" he snapped back at me.

"What's the matter? That was a severe kinda PMS mood swing. Did I do something…I'll put him back in his room if its really that big a of a deal, just give me…"

"No, its not you…well…I don't know. You just know what to do with the kids, and you're smarter about everything, and I guess I'm just really on edge a lot lately. I'm sorry I snapped," he said, canceling out the game and spinning the chair to look at me.

"No, you're good at this too, you've got it down. I'm just jumpy about it that's all. I just didn't want to do something with CJ if you didn't want me to. Why are you so tense?" I questioned, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I don't know -- I just feel like I'm gonna pop out of my skin."

"You haven't really phased in a long time have you?" I asked, playing with the ends of his shoulder length hair.

"I just…Oh wait…No, I haven't. Not since the last time we went hunting. But it doesn't feel like that, phasing in or out really doesn't make me feel any different. I feel like mentally I'm gonna snap. I don't know what the problem is."

"Maybe you should see a doctor. I can call grampa for you. Why don't you go into Jersey or Upstate or something, and go for a run. I need to go get some new things for Indie, and I guess CJ too. I'm leaving them with my family for the day, I'll tell grampa while I'm over there dropping them off." I said. "Why don't you take a train or something, then call me when you're done, and we'll go out for dinner?"

"That sounds good. Just bring what you want me to wear," he said, taking his phone. I stood up from his lap and we walked back out into the living room, next to the kitchen. He took a hoodie, not to look suspicious on the train in a t-shirt in November, and left. I got the kids all cleaned up and packed some stuff for my family's house for them - enough for a night over, just in case Jacob and I were late getting home.

I grabbed a re-usable shopping bag, and stuffed a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue button down for Jacob. I put on a green v-cut sweater, dark blue skinny jeans and brown cow-boy style boots. I put on this new necklace my parents had given me when CJ was born. It was a short silver chain with two silver elongated rectangles that said Conan and Indigo. It had a diamond heart similar to my mother's hanging from the chain as well.

I swung my purse and the shopping bag over my shoulder, put the two kids in their seats with their jackets on, and headed down to the garage. I strapped them in, and hopped into the driver's seat. My dad and Aunt Alice were outside their building waiting.

"Okay, Indie had lunch, there's formula in the bag for them though, and bottles. Oh, and for dinner, give her the butternut squash and the peas from the jars. She can have chicken too, if you want to make it, but nothing too fancy, okay dad?" I said, looking at him scrutinizing. He had a tendency of over decorating and over seasoning food he made for her, then she wouldn't touch it at all, so it was just better that he left off the thyme, and just made it plain instead.

"Not even a little?" he said, taking her out of her seat and hugging her. I shot him a look. "Fine, just cooked, got it." Indie grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled it hard. It was a good thing he really didn't feel the pain, because that would have hurt even me. He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed and she giggled and pulled again.

"Alright, so could you tell Grampa about Jacob dad, because I know your ripping my mind apart right now, and I advise you not to be so nosy, you might stumble upon something you don't want to see your only daughter doing," I said to him, and he shook his head and took a step back from me. Alice chuckled and took the bag for the kids from me and scooped CJ out of his seat into her arms. I kissed his forehead, then Indie's, and I got back in the car. "Dad, bed at 8 at the latest, okay?" He nodded and I took off to New Jersey for the day.

I got to the mall in about half an hour and found a spot in five minutes, on the outskirts of the lot. I don't understand why everyone had to park as close as they can possibly get to the mall. If you get too many bags then just walk out to the car and walk back, its not going to hurt you. I went in through Banana Republic and looked around. I never really liked it much, it was too cookie cutter for me. I walked out and went down the hall to Hollister. I got another few of these really comfy sweaters that I already had, but now had baby-related stains all over them. I went down stairs to PacSun for jeans and to Vans for more sneakers. Then I went to Baby Gap and got almost 1 of everything they had for winter.

The lady at the counter looked at me funny when I put everything on the counter. She raised an eyebrow at me. "You going to a baby shower or something?" she asked.

"No…I have two. An adopted seven month old and a one month old," I told her.

"One month? You look great…Just one month? I have a two year old and I still haven't lost all the baby weight. How did you do that?" I smiled.

"Genetics. My mother was the same way. My grandfather would never have know I was even born if he hadn't seen me," I said, knowing way more than she ever would.

"You know what? You're young. I bet your mom was young too. You bounced right back. Did you exercise?"

"She was, actually, very young," I said with an ironic chuckle. "But, having both of them and running around all day for both of them was enough I guess. And my fiancé has kept me on my toes too."

"So where are the little ones?" she asked, ringing up all the clothes.

"With my family, in the city. We all live there, and its just easier to leave them there than to cart two kids into New Jersey and go to the mall. Plus, I'm meeting my fiancé for dinner, can't do that with the kids - they may even end up spending the night with my parents," I told her, handing over my card. "Thanks," I said quickly, leaving and avoiding further conversation. I went into Nordstrom down into the baby section for sneakers for Indie, who had made attempts to stand. I got this thing called a Hotslings baby carrier for CJ so I could just walk around with him, and I got these bath toys that squirt water. I got Indie a few little fleece outfits, and 1 or 2 for CJ, because he was always all swaddled up and warm. I did get him little t-shirts -- definitely going against my ideas not to dress kids in overly expensive clothing.

I went to the food court next and got vegetable sushi and a salad. Then I got a call. Jacob.

"Jake?" I answered.

"Hey, I'm near Paramus now. I thinks its…um, Hacke--um. Hackensack? Yeah. You in the mall?" he said. I laughed.

"Yes. Do you have a key to the car, so you could change before you come in here? I'm sure your clothes are pretty shot," I said, popping a piece of sushi with ginger on it in my mouth.

"How do you expect me to get there?"

"…Bus?" I heard him groan.

"Fine. Oh, and I feel a little better, but the woods here were hardly big enough to really run in, plus there were some people in them walking their dogs and hiking. It was probably only like a square mile or two, and I just ran in circles. So…I'll be there in like - 30 minutes. I'll call you when I'm inside."

"Okay. I love you," I said.

"I love you, too, Nessie," he replied and hung up.

I snapped the phone shut and put my water bottle in my purse. I picked up all my bags and started walking again. I went over to the phone counter. I really did have an old beat up phone, but I really didn't want to get something delicate that my kids could destroy. I decided against it. I went into Build-a-Bear from there and looked around. That's when I got a call from Jake.

"I'll meet you in there," he said after our short conversation, and hung up.

He was here in about 2 minutes and looked around. "What are you doing in here, Nessie?" he asked, trying to take my bags from me. I let him take almost all of them.

"I don't know, it just kind of interested me. Looked colorful, I guess," I said, turning around to leave, and taking Jacob's hand with me.

"So, I was thinking. I'm kind of upset about your parents getting you something when CJ was born, and I didn't even think about that," he said as we walked down the hall.

"It doesn't bother me, you gave me CJ. That's all I needed. Please don't become like my dad and buy stuff as an outlet for other things," I said, pulling him into the teapot shop called Teavana. I gave him the rest of my bags, and picked up a teapot.

"I know, I just feel like…I don't get it. Whatever. Oh, I meant to tell you. Seth is coming to visit. He's sick of being around everyone -- apparently they're all either lovey-dovey or yelling and screaming at eachother and its making him angry. Carlisle is flying him out here. Can he stay with us? I think Rose will die if she has to live with another wolf," he said.

"Of course he can. He's from your pack, so he's family. You don't have to ask my permission," I said, picking up another teapot.

"Okay, I'll tell him that…Uhm, Nessie, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"We need a teapot. We don't have one," I said, finally picking one and putting it on the counter in front of the girl next to the cash register. We walked out hand in hand and went down the hall again. "So where are we going for dinner?" I asked.

"Wherever you want, you know I'll eat anything," he told me.

"How about Italian?"

"Sounds good to me."

********************************************************************************

It had taken a little while to get back into the city, considering we left at rush hour. We brought everything back to the apartment, and left the car in the garage. We took a cab to this quiet little Italian place in Manhattan. They served big portions of homemade pasta and fresh vegetables - fresh chicken for Jacob. By the time we were finished it was pretty late - maybe 10 pm. I had to check on my babies.

"Gramma, how are they?" I asked as we walked down the street hand in hand.

"Oh, they're good. Conan woke up a little while ago, though, crying. Alice has him now. Rose took Indie shopping for a swim suit then to the pool in the building at around 3 and played with her in the kid's pool. She held her the whole time, don't worry," she said. Gramma was so funny, she couldn't bring herself to say CJ, she had to say Conan.

"Of course she would take her swim suit shopping in the middle of November. Did Indie eat?" I questioned.

"Yes, everything. We didn't want to bother you, but after she was still hungry so Alice gave her some Kix and some peeled strawberries," she answered.

"We're done, are you tired of them? Should we stop by and pick them up?"

"No, honey. You two go home, have a night to yourselves. Get some rest. We can handle Conan and Indie for just one night, there are eight of us, dear."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, darling. Just stop by anytime tomorrow," she replied.

"Thanks gramma," I said.

"Don't worry about it, you know we're always willing to help out," she answered.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Jacob and I were waiting on the corner of some street now, and waiting for a cab. I stood up on my toes and kissed just under his ear.

"We have the night to ourselves," I said into his ear. He wasn't wearing an earring today, and it was a good thing because I bit his earlobe. "Let's go dancing."

"Dancing? You know, I had something else in mind…" he trailed off, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, let's go get changed…and go dancing. I really want to -- I've never been to a club before, please!?!?"

"Ugh -- You know you'll always get what you want…fine, let's go," he groaned.

"Thank you! I promise we can do whatever you want when we get home; I'll have to ask if the kids can stay another night…" I laughed, kissing his cheek and hailing a cab.

We got home in a frenzy of kissing and redressing and touch-ups. We were out in 15 minutes and in a cab to some random night-club I found online. We got there, and got in by my simply dazzling the crap out of the bouncer. Jacob got himself a drink -- legally. I couldn't drink, not just because I didn't even look 21, but I was breastfeeding two kids. We sat on a little bench with a short table that they had for patrons. He sipped his crazy colored mixed drink while was practically buzzing on the couch, holding a glass of coke in my hand. Jacob chuckled at me.

"You that excited to dance, Nessie?" he asked with a laugh.

"…Yes?" I said like it was a question. He finished his drink and set down the empty glass. The he took my hand and stood up, pulling me with him. I laced my fingers with his, and we walked out onto the floor, where probably two hundred other people were already swaying to a very hypnotic beat. I pulled myself up against him, then tipped up onto my toes to kiss him. Then I turned and walked off to the middle of the floor, leaving him to watch -- if I was dancing, he would not be able to resist coming out to get me.

And just as I had thought, he followed me closely, glaring at one guy who had his eyes on my ass. Jacob walked up next to me, and pulled me back to him so that my back was against his chest and leaned down into my ear.

"I hate when other men check you out, it drives me insane. Stay close and distract me so there won't be a bloodbath tonight," he growled into my ear, grinding himself against me. I reached up, and slipped my hand around his neck. I swayed against him to the rhythm of the music while he whispered things to me that I would have killed anyone else in the world for saying. He claimed that for subjecting him to the torture of not being able to permanently blind most of the men in the room, he would be taking me up on my earlier promise, and I could feel his excitement for that growing against me. I pressed myself into him and he groaned lowly in my ear.

"See, now you did it…you're in for it the minute you get in the door. I'd be surprised if you could move any part of your body when I'm done with you," he said. I laughed, and craned my neck to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, and both our entire bodies, down to the pulse in our wrestling lips, was in sync with the rhythm of the song.

"My only solace will be knowing that at least I get to kiss you all night, because you are very good at that…It's gonna sound creepy, but I don't know how my mother turned you down," I told him, as the song ended and we went back to the bar. Jacob got himself another drink, and I waited a little way off. Then I felt someone touch my ass -- it wasn't Jacob, because I was watching him.

"What a pretty little ginger! Perhaps she wants a drink?" he hissed in my ear, taking a handful of my butt in his palm. I turned around and glared at him.

"No, thanks. This _ginger_ has two infants at home she'd rather not get alcohol poisoning," I growled.

"Ahh, the ginger's a mother, so she knows how to roll…" I hissed at him, and he took a step back, but really wasn't scared. He was actually checking me out.

"You are disgusting!" I shouted at him, catching Jake's attention. He came right up next to me, with the heavy high-ball glass in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jake asked him, wrapping an arm protectively around my shoulder.

"Gettin' himself a han'ful o' _ginger_ is what he's doing," I said snidely. Jacob looked at me, shocked, then back up to the man.

"Are you kidding me, like really, is this a joke? Because if not, I think we're going to have a little bit of a problem," he said with a little bit of a rumble in his voice.

"Jake, don't freak out. Let's just go…"

"No, Nessie. I'm not going to just let him put his hands on you and not give him hell for it," he said. He took a step forward. My heart started racing, I knew he wouldn't get hurt, I just didn't want him to get carried away and get us in trouble.

"Jacob, please don't do this. Calm down, its fine -- Listen, I'm okay, you're okay. Let's just go home and chill out, okay?" I pleaded, grabbing his hand, and entwining our fingers. My ring was sparkling in the strobe lights.

I didn't know what to do; I would do anything to distract him right now. It wasn't like the guy went up my shirt, or kissed me. I pulled on his hand, showing him inside my mind. He looked at me, and stepped back to where I was, engulfing me in a hug, and turning us both around, so Jake could look at the man. I pressed my face into the hollow above his collarbone, and kissed his throat.

"If I ever see you again, you're done. My fiancé tells me you did anything other than touch her, and you're done right here, got it?" I didn't hear a reply that Jacob probably wanted.

"Didn't get a chance to do anything else -- you showed up," he said, and that was it. Jacob let go of me, and gently pushed me away, out into the crowd that had started to form around us.

"That's it. Outside, now. Ness, call your Edward and the rest of the guys, I'm sure they'll want in on ripping this lowlife apart," he growled, grabbing the guy by the shirt and escorting him outside. I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad.

"Daddy! Please come now, Jacob's gonna beat some guy to pulp…I can't stop him, its like he's on a vendetta against him," I said frantically into the phone. Alice could tell him where I was.

"Well he had to have done something to Jacob to make him so mad…" my dad trailed off. I could hear my uncles in the background and keys jingling.

"Actually…he's mad because…because the guy touched me. But I'm fine, he only tried to grab my ass and I'm fine. He didn't do anything else but say some stuff to Jacob and…" The line went dead. It would only be a few minutes until the purring of one of the family car could be heard outside. I ran outside, and sniffed the air, following where Jacob was. I heard the cars before I saw them.

I ran around the corner and saw my family and Jacob huddled around the guy. Jasper was growling. I don't know why they were taking this too far. They wouldn't kill a human, and I would have sensed anything different -- I could smell a lot of different things, and tell what they were, except for…Indie. What ever this thing was, he must be like Indie.

I flew towards them, and flung myself at Jacob. "Whatever he is, he's got something to do with Indie. Figure out what he is before you annihilate him please," I said in his ear, while he tried to push me back. Then he stopped, and looked at me, then to the guy.

"What are you?" he growled. My dad and uncles looked at him, eyeing him meticulously. Jasper was too busy snarling to do anything else but glare. Emmet suddenly stopped.

"Incubus. Some sort of incubus," Emmet said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tries to seduce humans in order to suck out there souls. But Nessie's not human…completely. She's not effected by it," Jasper said, with his teeth still showing, threateningly.

"So where does that put Indie?" I questioned my dad with a little bit of a shriek in my tone.

"Probably in the place of a succubus - a female incubus," he said, getting closer to the man.

"Can I handle him please?" Jacob pleaded, looking at my dad briefly then back to the man. My dad scowled at him.

"Jacob, there's no need to be so violent about…"

"He grabbed Nessie's ass. He put his filthy, disgusting hand on my fiancée. Then he told me that he would have done more if I hadn't shown up. I want to rip him apart, he touched her. Come on, I'll burst out of my skin," he half whined, half growled.

"You have one of my children?" the man said, attracting everyone's attention.

"One of _your_ children?" I said, pushing Jacob aside slightly, and getting closer to the man.

"For about three centuries now, I have been seducing women, taking their life source. Once in a while I encounter one woman who is not exactly willing to die," he explained. Jasper growled. He hated creatures that took unnecessary life after all that he had to do for Maria and her clan. "They aren't really immortal, but they're strong beings. Magical, you could say. When I try to take a witch's life without them realizing what I am, and they become pregnant, the child normally takes their life. Mixed with my blood, the children become immortal, but not completely unsusceptible to human issues or illnesses. There was one almost a year ago. I had been with the witch for a while, during her pregnancy. I took the child, posing as her brother, and leaving with her. The witch called her some stupid name about a song. I left her on the beach, though. These children can be dangerous if cared for. A creature of the night normally does away with them anyway -- the way I left it was more humane than what the creature would have done. Normally there's about two or three women a year who turn out to be magical."

"Indie…" I gasped. Jacob snarled and leapt at the guy.

"You left a child. Alone, on the beach, in the cold. She was sick when we found her. Covered in bug bites, and wrapped up in a dirty blanket. How could you leave a child -- newborn to die on the beach?" Jacob growled at him, stepping forward defensively and pushing me back. My mom was there suddenly, wrapping her arms around me.

"I was in the car, come baby, please. Stay back from them," she said in my ear. I shook my head, and pushed her away, walking into the circle my family and Jacob formed around the man who almost killed Indie then tried to get me into bed.

"You…you almost killed a baby…You know, some people can't have children…They can't even consider it, no matter how much they want it. And you almost took away the life of a child who had done nothing to anyone," I snarled, getting closer. I could feel his slight concern. Jasper was reacting badly to the anger in my system, and went into a growling and snarling fit. I felt my face and eyes getting hot, and I fought down the tears.

"Nessie," Jacob said, as if reassuring me that he was here. I looked that man in the eye, and flew at him, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"That little monster baby that you almost killed…she is the sweetest, most amazing baby. She's smart, and she understands us, and we love her. You almost killed…your own child. Your blood, your genetics, part of you. And you left her on the beach, in freezing weather in Washington," I said in a low hiss. Fear started to leak out of every pore in his body by this point. I opened my hands, and let him fall to the ground. He made a move to get up, but I kicked him in the stomach making him fall back down and roll over clutching his stomach.

"Nessie…" my dad said this time, and I could feel him get closer to me, but I paid him no mind. I circled around the man, an glared at him.

"How many other children have you just murdered like that? How many children that could have been raised by loving families, or by their mother's families did you leave for dead?" I asked as he curled up into fetal position, wrapping his arms around his knees in an instinctive way to protect his stomach from another blow. I reached down and snatched him by the hair.

"Baby, please. You have her, she's safe with us. Don't do this Nessie, I don't want his blood on your hands when people come around asking about this," my mother pleaded but I wouldn't hear it.

"He killed children, mom, babies. He created life, then took it away. Who knows who those children could have been? Scientists, presidents, doctors -- one of them could have came up with a cure for cancer. One of them could have solved the global warming issue, or the economy problems…Anything. Who knows?" I felt tears welling back up in my eyes. I let out a sob, quietly, but I had to toughen up. "Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Gramma; they can't have children, not matter what, and forever. They can't have families of their own, and this guy is throwing lives away. Leaving them helpless and alone on the beach!" I threw him down to the ground by the hair, and put my foot on his head.

I heard quiet soft sobs that would be crying if they were coming from anyone who could still cry. It was Rosalie, I knew that cry. She cried often, after seeing Jacob and the kids and I. she didn't do it in front of us, but we knew she did. I had heard it.

"Emmet…" my dad said, turning to his brother, who looked pained for his wife. "Go, its fine," he said, and Uncle Emmet nodded, jogging over to Aunt Rose and picking her up from the ground where she had fallen and cradling her in his arms. It made my heart ache, that the one person who wanted to be a mother the most in the world had to actually see the man who was throwing away babies like old newspaper.

"Its such a pity," I said, my foot still on his head. "I liked these shoes." And with that, I pressed my foot through his skull making the crunching noise that came with crushing bone, following by a sickening squelching noise. I pulled my shoe from the mess, and shook my entire foot. I spit on his lifeless corpse and walked away. Tears falling as I went over to my Uncle, who was placing my still sobbing Aunt on her feet. I felt myself pulled to her, and I just hugged her. She needed it the most, a hug. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I rubbed her back, crying with her.

The rest of the family stood back, except for Jacob. He came up to the both of us, and pulled us both to him, and just held us. It's a good thing Gramma wasn't here. She'd be a mess, as a matter of fact, so would Aunt Alice. All of the Cullen women were pretty sensitive about bearing children, but the most was Rosalie. Gramma got her children, even if they weren't really her's and they were all grown up when she got them. Aunt Rose never got her kids that she longed for, never got to be called mom by anyone.

Finally she pulled away, sniffling a little and stifling her sobs. Then she looked at Jacob with a little bit of a very sad smile. "Great…now I'm gonna smell like a dog for three days…" she said with melancholy in her voice. He smiled at her, and hugged her again. "Make that four. Nobody could ask for a better nephew-in-law. Thank you," she said, hugging him back. I wiped at my eyes furiously, trying to wipe away the makeup that was probably running all down my face. Jacob let go of Aunt Rose, and wrapped me up into his arms.

"You know, despite how creepy it is to see the mother of your child crush someone's head in, that was very sexy," he said into my ear, low enough for my parents and family to miss.

"Don't try to avoid the subject," I said to him, knocking him in his arm weakly. "Our daughter is immortal. We just can't escape this non-humanism can we?" I questioned.

"I guess we can't…but you know what? It's better that its this family than any other family, because we can handle it."

"We should try and track down the kids from this year, see if we can do something. Orphanages and normal families could not handle them. I'm not sure that there's anything we can do about the other kids but at least we can try right?" Jacob nodded.

"I got his stuff -- wallet, driver's license. Everything's here," Uncle Jasper said. Dad had taken it upon himself to destroy the bloody mess, and tore the guy up, and was about to light the mess on fire.

"Wait. Hang on!" I ran to my dad's car and pulled out the medical kit he kept in the trunk. I found a few syringes and went back to the corpse. I jabbed the guy's arm and drew his blood into the first one, then took it upon myself to fill up 7 quite large syringes with his blood. "I want to be able to prove he's Indie's father…and the other kids' if we find them," I explained, sealing the syringes and pulling off the needles, snapping them in half, and placing them in an empty glass vile inside the medical kit.

********************************************************************************

We were in his house -- apartment. It was very modern, cookie-cutter. Not a home, more like a shell. There were no papers, no mail, nothing in the fridge. I pressed Indie (who I had gone to get from my family's apartment because I needed to hold her) to my chest and kissed her forehead. She looked at me like she knew exactly what had progressed earlier that night. I felt awful for leaving my gramma home with CJ this long, almost two days at this point, and I missed my baby, but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"Nessie. Here, look." Jacob passed me a book, like a photo album. He tried to take Indie from my arms, but I held onto her tightly, and placed the book on the table, flipping through it with me free hand. It was all newspaper articles of babies born, mother's who died, children…people too, going missing. All the pictures showed a baby, child or adult, all with Indie's face, or her bone structure, or some other aspect that was distinctly Indie's.

"These are…his children…These are the people he's done away with, or that have died giving birth because of him." I looked at Indie's face, then up to Jacob's. "Where did you get this?"

"In the office back there…" he trailed off, pointing to the room, and I ran in. I went to the desk, ripping the drawers apart with my free hand and throwing files everywhere. Then there was a clinking noise, and I looked into the current drawer. There was a little silver skeleton key at the bottom that had fallen out of a folder. I picked it up and examined it. Etched into the silver handle was an address. It was a London address, so I guess someone was going to London, but I wasn't getting on a plane with my babies, and I wasn't going to be away from them for longer than I already had been.

"Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice can go. The rest of us can stay with you. That way, Alice can see if there'll be another mother soon, or if there is one now. That way we can adopt the child if the mother dies, and take care of the situation before someone else gets a hold of them," my dad said. Uncle Emmet was already on the phone, probably with the airline.

********************************************************************************

I was on the couch, feeding CJ while Indie was sleeping on a baby mat on the floor inside a fortress of pillows with her favorite blanket. I was watching Stick It on tv when the phone rang - landline for once. It was my aunt Rose.

"The address was an older building in the middle of the city. It was an apartment that looked like it had been left about a month ago. We found the owner, in the county morgue. We found her 3 week old twins at the nearest orphanage. We also found another three while there. Four actually. One was fully grown, 60 years old, but looks 25, with his wife and a baby on the way -- she's from one of the clans that Carlisle knew, turned around the same time he was. She knew what her husband was, and she is capable of handling the situation. One is about 16 now, looks it too. She is coming home with us, then going up to the Alaska clan. The other two are a boy and a girl, 2 months and one week old. The younger ones, the twins and the others don't even have names. We're bringing them home -- we told the orphanages that we were family, or rather, Alice is the twin's "Aunt" and Emmet is the boy's "uncle", and Jasper and I are the girl's "god-parents"." She sounded elated. She was bringing home two kids, babies that she had always wanted, ever since she could remember.

"So where are you now, and how are they just letting you out of the country with four kids?" I asked.

"We're taking different flights to different places. And you know your uncle and his "people". We got documentation that they were our kids. Thankfully, the twins with Alice have her hair color and the little frame. The two that we have kind of look like Emmet in the face, with the dark-ish hair," she explained.

"When are you coming home?" I asked, rearranging CJ, who had fallen asleep, and covering myself back up. Jacob appeared in the doorway to the living room with a curious look on his face. "They have four of them, and they're bringing them home," I explained to him.

"We'll be home before the end of the week," Aunt Rose said. "I've got to go, though. We're in the airport, and they're being fussy. Could you do me a favor and call Mr. Jenks for us, tell him we need two passports, two birth certificates and two social security cards. Alice already called the other two in, but that was before we found the other two. Have him FedEx them to the address of our hotel, please? I emailed you pictures and names for him to use."

"Okay, will do Aunt Rose. See you soon." The line clicked off, and I put CJ into the pack-and-play and went to my computer.

"Here," Jake said passing me my cell phone. I blocked my number then dialed Mr. Jenks' office.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Jenks. This is Vanessa, Jasper Cullen's niece. I need some more papers if you don't mind," I said opening the email from Aunt Rose. The little boy looked just like Indie. The name under the picture said Evan. The little girl actually looked like Emmet, but with Indie's eyes and hair. Her name was Dahlia.

"Anything for Mr. Jasper's family. What exactly do you need Ms. Vanessa?" he asked, kind of shakily.

"I need the basics. Two birth certificates, social security cards and passports. I'm sending pictures to your personal account. The names are Alexander and Dahlia. Cullen, the last name of course," I said. "And send them to the address I forwarded."

I hung up the phone and looked over to Jacob, who had Indie in his arms, blowing on face making her giggle.

"I have cousins!!" I said ecstatically, standing up and dancing around the apartment, holding CJ.


	14. X

**A/N : I think I screwed up with the names for the kids - Rosalie's : Dahlia + Alexander. Alice's : Stella Rae + Evan**

The first few months with all the new babies in the family was a little insane. Everyone was always in this apartment, and someone was always crying. Having all of the witch babies, as Jacob had taken to calling them, in one room was…peculiar to say the least. They all looked alike, and they seemed to be connected to each other. Emmet had brought information back about Michaela Relic, Indies blood-mother. She was a wealthy girl, having inherited her father's business at 19. She helped to start youth hostels, for runaways to stay until they changed their minds or did something with their lives. She became pregnant at 24, and was supposedly very excited about her little baby, despite the fact she wasn't married or in a relationship with anyone at the time. She didn't have a will, but a fraction of what she left behind was left to her hostels and charities. There was still a lot left over that was Indie's now. My dad put it in a trust fund for her.

Dahlia and Alexander, Rosalie's fawned over children from different mothers were absolutely in love with their new parents, getting upset if either of them left the room for too long, or put them down for even a minute. You can imagine that made Rosalie ecstatic, that her two kids wanted to be with nobody but she or her husband. Alice's babies, Stella and Evan were smiley and very energetic. Jasper had picked Stella's name, a good strong southern lady's name, as he put it, as well as partially naming her after his favorite sister, my mother. Evan loved everyone, and was just happy to be held, or played with by anyone of his new uncles, aunts, or grandparents, but he adored Alice. Stella had Jasper wrapped around her pinky, as well as Emmet, and my dad. She was a little charmer, with her sparkly gray eyes and jet black hair. She and her brother had this strange connection that my dad and my uncle Jasper had a hard time understanding. It wasn't like other twins' connection, either.

It was almost summer in the City now, and we were an odd sight to behold, four of the most entrancing creatures you had ever seen, walking in and out of baby stores with six of the most perfect, beautiful babies you could imagine. Esme stayed home today -- she really didn't like the heat.

Rose pushed her two little ones around in a designer stroller, inside this one posh baby store. She picked up a pink bejeweled onesie from a shelf.

"Rose, she is just going to spit up all over that in 5 minutes and it wont be as cute as it is right now," I told her, taking the overdone pink abomination from her hands and putting it back. "I don't even know why anybody bothers with making them look pretty." CJ made a gurgling noise at me, and I kissed his nose. Indie looked at me with a little bit of a scowl. She hated when I paid more attention to her brother than I did to her. I leaned in to kiss her forehead and she pulled away from me, using her favorite new word on me.

"No," she said, giggling. I put my hand over my heart and feigned pain, then I leaned down to her level and looked in her eye.

"No? Did you just tell your mommy no?" I asked her. She laughed at me. I started tickling her sides, and kissing all over her face. "You can't tell me no."

"No," she said again, laughing.

"There you go again. I don't think so little girl!" I said, scooping her up out of the stroller, and up into my arms. "Hey, I have a question, what are we doing for your birthday, girlie?"

"OH! That's only a month of so away, huh?" my mom said. I nodded.

"My little girl is going to be 1," I said, pushing CJ in the stroller down an aisle of bathing suits and beach toys. Everyone followed behind me, Alice immediately picking up little sunglasses and holding them up to Evan's face. He smiled and laughed as his mommy tried to put them on her head and made a face at him. Stella, however, did not look amused.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"MOM! CJ took my iPod!" I heard from upstairs.

"Indie, now is not the time…you better be dressed, or I'm going to have a coronary. We were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago. Do you want me to send your father up there?" I called back, putting my sunglasses on my head, and grabbing my keys.

"No! Just make him give me back my iPod!" she answered. Having two 16-year-olds in one house was not fun. At least I wasn't at home with the rest of my family…there were four of them over there.

"CJ! Give your sister's iPod back now…how is it that all the other kids don't rip each other's heads off over everything?" I growled, stomping up the stairs. "Jacob! Start the car while I hurt our children," I called. I heard him laugh, then the door open and shut.

"Indie, put your jacket on, it's going to be cold tonight. Conan Jacob, I swear I will handcuff you and put you in the trunk of the car if you do not give her iPod back right now, then I will have your grandfather lock you in the library the whole wedding, do you want that?" He shook his head, and tossed it back to Indie, who stuck out her tongue at him, and walked down the stairs.

"Jeez, mom, you don't have to bite my head off about it…I'm the good one, remember? I'm not going to run off with Seth and make out in the lounge again, are I?" Ah…the Seth story. Thing is…Seth had imprinted on Indie. Oh you can imagine how ecstatic that had made Jacob. He locked Seth on the balcony in our apartment in the city once her arrived…Oh, and we had moved back to Forks. But Jacob and I had our own house, about 10 miles down the road. My dad had surprised us with it after I got pregnant again with our third, Tyler. We had moved back when I was a month pregnant. Tyler was 5 now…I know, 11 years between kids is a lot…the one time we slip up huh? But Tyler was our little charmer…and was a big flirt. Indie absolutely loved her little brother, and spoiled him rotten. Her friends from school fawned over him too. They all came to his t-ball games, while CJ followed them around drooling.

"Shut up, and get in the car. You'll find someone, then you'll be the one making out at these stupid weddings. Rose is crazy isn't she? This is like their 8th wedding…off topic. Just go get in the car with your father," I told him, pointing down the stairs. He scooped up Tyler, and went downstairs.

"Indie, let's GO!" I yelled, flinging her door open. She was zipping up her knee length, strapless white dress and slipping her flip-flops on at the same time. Rose had decided to get married on the beach this time…everyone had to be barefoot. The treaty had finally been destroyed…after Tyler was born…I guess when the vampires and the werewolves mixed breeds, its impossible to keep each other away. So the wedding was at La Push.

"Five seconds, mom," she said.

"You said that already, like 20 minutes ago!" I said, taking her hand, and throwing a denim jacket at her.

"Okay, I'm coming…just let me grab my…"

"I have your clip, lets go, now!" I said, pulling her down the stairs, and out the door, into our new Land Rover.

Jacob started the car and put his hand on my knee. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, eliciting groans from my teenagers, and a giggle from Tyler. I turned around, then looked back to Jacob.

"I'm going to have to hurt our kids one of these days…Except for Tyler…He's my favorite," I said blowing him a kiss. The other two started mumbling things about me. He sneered at his brother and sister and smiled at me.

"I love you, mommy," he said.

"I love you, too, baby," I told him.

The wedding was beautiful, the only way Rosalie would have it. The reception was even more fun. Jacob scowled the whole time, while Seth danced with Indie. Tyler was dancing with some girl, that CJ had been following around, who was the newest member of the Denali Clan, but she wouldn't pay attention. I finally got Jacob up from the table and pulled him to the marble floor that had been set up on the beach.

"If I lose sight of them for five seconds, they'll run off, and I'll have to pry them apart with the jaws of life," he argued as I dragged him onto the floor.

"They're just kissing Jacob. You know, you're starting to sound like my father," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And I understand why he perpetually wanted to kill me," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my hands up behind his neck, and kissed him.

"I'm glad he didn't…and I'm sure Indie will appreciate it if you don't kill Seth," I told him.

"…Ehh. I don't know…Seth is like a brother to me, but if he put's one finger out of place on my daughter, he might just lose an arm," he said.

"Hey! Unlike you, I want grandchildren," I said.

"AH! Ness, come on…don't say that to me," he groaned. He hated thinking of Seth and Indie alone in the room, let alone having kids.

"You have to be more accepting. You didn't hold back in getting me pregnant…twice," I informed him.

"This is different…she's _my _daughter. I don't want to think about my daughter having children…or even kissing him for that matter," he said.

"You of all people is concerned with this? Seth and Quil had to wait much longer to be with their mate…"

"Don't call it that," he gasped.

"You know it's true. Plus, they waited 15 or more years. You only waited 7 if I can remember correctly. And we have three kids. Claire didn't even kiss Quil until she was twenty. Now Claire's thirty six, and they only have Kelley -- she's only 9," I argued.

"I don't want to think about my daughter having children with Seth," he said.

"Oh, but you're fine with CJ trailing after Riley with his tongue hanging out of his mouth?" I asked.

"He has no clue what he's doing…he's, uhm, how do I say it? He's got no game," Jacob replied, pointing at CJ ogling Riley as she danced with Tyler in her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and you're who? Mr. Game, huh?" I laughed.

"Yes, in fact I am," he said, spinning me around.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, leaning in to kiss me. I put my finger to his lips, and pushed him back.

"So then, Mr. Game, you'll be able to tell me where the romantic man I used to love went, because I can't seem to find him anywhere…he kinda looks like you. Oh, and he's very accepting of people who love each other," I asked.

"Oh, that guy…he ran away a while ago after that girl with black hair over there, started dating the guy she's dancing with. I'm here in his place to ensure that guy doesn't lay a finger on her," he explained.

"Well, he obviously didn't notice something very peculiar and new recently that she only told me about because she knew he'd flip…" I said. The truth was that Seth had proposed to Indie two weeks ago. She was sixteen, and he was much older…but they were in love, and it wasn't like they were getting married tomorrow. They were waiting until she wanted to. And they were waiting to sleep together until the wedding night.

"What didn't he notice?" Jacob asked. I tightened my grip on arms so he couldn't go anywhere.

"The ring on her left ring finger?" I told him like it was a question.

"What?" he yelled. Indie looked over at us, then understood the look on her father's face.

"Jacob, calm down. They not getting married now…they're waiting, for everything," I said. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his head to face me. "Hey…Jacob look at me. We're not married -- we have three kids. At least Indie's getting married first."

"I can't believe she didn't…and she told you?" he said, stammering a little.

"They both did…they came to me and asked if it was okay," I told him. "Jacob, listen. He loves her, and you know that. She's my daughter too, and I hope this is okay with you, but I'm not going to make them break this off so they can just get re-engaged in two years," I said. He groaned.

"Fine," he pouted. He turned to Seth and Indie and pointed at them. "Nothing between you two until there are rings on both of your fingers, got it?"

"Jacob! Don't worry about him, guys," I said, turning his face back to mine. "It's not like either of them would ever do anything with anybody else," I explained, showing pictures of my mother saying that to my father more than 15 years ago, by touching his cheek. He sighed.

"I'm not winning this one, aren't I?"

"Not a chance, baby," I told him, standing on my toes and kissing him.

At the end of the night, we were all sitting around as guests left. Tyler was asleep in my mother's arms, across the table from Jacob with me on his lap.

"So, baby, I've been thinking all day," he said, putting his head on my shoulder.

'That's what all that smoke has been," I said, sarcastically, making him pout. I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I love you. What were you thinking about?"

"Well, that day…with that Dylan guy," he said. Dylan? Oh, I had completely forgotten about him.

"What about him? You know I haven't seen him since then right?" I asked, getting paranoid that he thought I was cheating on him.

"No, I know you haven't. Just what you said…about how did I know that you wanted to marry me," he said, frowning.

"I didn't mean that…I was just mad," I told him.

"I know. And I know we've been engaged, kind of, for a long time. I was just wondering if you actually wanted to get married?" he asked. I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around my body and come to rest on my back.

"Ehh, sure. At this point, its just a formality anyway, isn't it?" he said, smiling. "You know, sign the papers, leave the kids with your family, and go somewhere else for a month or so…"

"I cannot be without my children for a month," I told him, then kissed Tyler's head. He rubbed his face against my chest and fell back asleep.

"Well, your dad and I have been talking about it…They'd take the kids and we'd meet up all over Europe," he said.

"You've been talking to my dad?" I asked.

"You know he agrees with me, even after practically 17 years of this. I'm beginning to think he just likes weddings…" Jacob said. "You want me to take him?" he asked, gesturing towards Tyler.

"Sure, my left arm fell asleep an hour ago," I said, as Jacob stood, and took Tyler from me. He whined for two seconds and said something about "too hot" then fell asleep.

"I love how the kids think my skin is too hot…and ours are about the same temperature," he said, rubbing Tyler's back.

"Because I'm mommy, that's why. And Indie just likes to mess with you," I told him, scooting my chair closer to them and brushing hair from Tyler's face. My hand came to rest on Jacob's cheek.

"Where is that girl?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You probably don't want to know," I told him. "Do you know where my other son is?"

"Probably drooling after Riley," Jacob said. I looked around the room…seeing something I hadn't exactly been expecting. CJ was standing in the corner of the room, talking with one of the wait-staff girls, with her dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her bangs pulled to the side behind her ear. She had dark blue eyes, outline in black liner and with a tiny bit of shimmer powder on her eyelids. CJ took the tray of glasses that she had been carrying, and followed her into the kitchen set-up we had behind some glass on the beach, over by some rocks, with a smile, like she had just made his week. She probably had.

"Oh boy, I know that look," Jacob said. "I think we have something here…"

"And you said my son didn't have game," I said. Jacob scowled at me. "Look there, he's on her good side."

"How do you know that he's not just…under her spell?"

"Because look at her face, she's smitten," I said. She looked like she was on cloud nine.

A few minutes later, CJ came jogging over to our table. He stopped a few feet in from of Jacob and I, and half smiled. Jacob raised an eyebrow at him, and spoke.

"So…?" he said.

"Dad, you have no idea," CJ answered. Jacob looked at me, and stuck out his tongue.

"Told ya," he said to me before turning to CJ. "I kinda think I do."

"What's her name?" I asked, sneering at Jacob.

"Isolde. She likes Izzy," he said, dreamily.

"And…" Jacob and I said at the same time.

"And can we give her a ride home…he dad was coming but…" he stuttered.

"But you want to get her number?" I asked.

"Kinda," he said, lowering his head. Izzy walked back out of the kitchen area, with her hot pink tie loose around her neck, and her black vest half unbuttoned. She had taken off the black flats she had on earlier, and was holding pink flip-flops, with a lightweight black leather jacket folded over her arm. CJ looked at her and turned to us, pleading. I sighed.

"Hey, honey," I called to her. She looked up, flashing CJ a blush filled smile. "Do you want a ride home?"

"I was just gonna call my dad," she said, avoiding saying yes or no.

"Don't worry about it, we'll take you. CJ, you coming?" I asked trying to be sneaky about it.

"Sure, mom," he said. She looked at us, smiling.

"Thanks," she said walking bashfully next to CJ with he head down. I smiled to Jacob, and took the keys.

"You want me to come back for you two?" I asked.

"No, just leave his seat. I'll take the old Rabbit home," he said.

The three of us got into the Jeep convertible, that had the top down, and I left Tyler's seat in my dad's car for Jacob, telling him that in my mind. I looked at both of them, sitting in the backseat with their heads down, shyly.

"Oh, come on, I know you guys want to talk to each other," I said, hitting the wheel. CJ scowled at me, and Izzy looked embarrassed.

"Mom…" he growled. Izzy looked up at me in the rearview mirror.

"You're his mom?" she asked. Oh, I had forgotten…the wedding staff hadn't been in on the family.

"Oh, yeah…it's kind of…"

"So you're like me?" she asked.

"Uh…you?" I questioned back…well this girl might end up in the family after all, if she found out.

"I' um…half…" she stopped, stammering. "Half, uh…"

"She's half breed, mom," CJ finished for her.

"OH! Honey, sorry if I embarrassed you, I didn't know if you meant half vampire or half Italian, or something like that, I said, peeking behind my shoulder quickly, smiling to her. She smiled back. "So, you too?"

"Except, I'm 15. You're older than me," she said.

"Well, I had CJ when I was matured…I'm 24," I told her. "How'd you come to be? And how come I couldn't tell…the rest of the wedding didn't know?"

"I have a genetic heart condition from my mom, slows my heart beat down to the pace of a normal human's, and I have poor circulation, because of it, so I'm not as warm either. You're probably thrown off by all the food. My uncle owns the catering company, and I'm always around lots of food," she said. "I knew about all of you though."

"So how did my son figure you out?"

"I really don't know…he just asked if I was a half breed. Like he knew," she said, looking up and smiling at him. He looked like she had just given him the best gift he had ever gotten.

"You gonna get her number or what, CJ?" I asked.

"Mom!" he yelled. Izzy laughed, and pulled a pad of post-its out of her purse.

"You have a pen, CJ?" she asked.

"I have one," I said, taking out two pens from the console, and passing them back to her. CJ glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I could tell from the way he looked at her, and talked to her that this girl was going to be my daughter-in-law. To be completely honest, I was very glad she was half-breed so I never had to go through that loss with CJ.

"Okay, that's my cell and that's my home phone. Here's my screen name…" she said pointing to the paper. CJ smiled. "Call me, and we'll go to a movie or something," she told him. He looked elated.

"Honey, what did you say your address was?" I asked. There were a ton of houses on the block, all older Victorians -- all huge. One in particular had two police cars outside, and people everywhere. Izzy looked up.

"247...That's its…What's going on?" she said worriedly. I pulled up next to the police car that was closest, and rolled down the window.

"Excuse me, what happened?" I asked.

"We got a call from the alarm company, there was a break in -- do you know the family?" he asked.

"I'm the owner's sister," I lied quickly. "My other brother and his girlfriend were stopping by before we headed back home, we just came from a wedding."

"Well, the owner is not here, we can't find any sign of him," he said. I heard an almost inaudible gasp from Izzy in the back seat. "We're just leaving now -- did you want to file a missing persons report?"

"Oh, not it's okay, he's probably just out with friends. Was it just the alarm that tripped up, then?" I asked, lying quickly to the officer.

"We found his cat loose, walking through the motion sensors," he said.

"Okay, we'll just go in and wait for him, thank you!" I said pulling into the driveway. Izzy gave me her keys in the car, and we went to the door. We all sat on the couch in the living room, pretending to talk normally, until the officers left. Then Izzy went around furiously looking through everything, and smelling everything. I was waiting in the living room, looking through security camera footage when something came onto the screen. It was her father, being pulled out of the house by two men in floor length black robes.

"CJ! Call your grandfather!" I called, pulling out my cell and dialing Jacob's cell number.

"Hey, honey…" he started.

"Volturri took her father," I said quickly. Izzy came into the room and looked at the paused image on the screen. She let out a cry.

"Jacob, get the address from my father. I need to go," I said. I hung up and tossed the phone to the floor running over to Izzy. "What's wrong? Has this happened before?" I asked her.

"He used to be part of the guard before he met my mother…she died because of them. They killed her because she kept me from them. They've been trying to get me to join them since I was born," she said. "I have telekinesis -- they've wanted me in their army since my mother was pregnant."

"We have to get you out of here before they come back…" I said, picking my phone back up. I called Jacob again. "Chang of plans -- they're after her, we're coming back home."

I made Izzy take her cat, and we got in the Jeep and took off towards my grandparents' house. She was crying in the back of the car, and CJ was trying to tell her that everything was okay. She kept telling him no, and that they moved every two years to try to avoid them, but they had gotten her father this time. What an awful thing to happen to her…I'm just glad she met CJ tonight, so that we were here to help her.


	15. AN 2

Readers:

THANKS for all of your feedback! I never expected even half as many reviews as I have now -- and Grace, whoever you are, I don't care that your reviews are so long, I love them. 

Now, the next chapter is in the works, from the kids POV, and some from the originals, but this is mostly about the kids. After I finish these part though, I'm done with Temperature -- its been long enough, and I have so many more ideas I need to get down. 

As for the 15 years skip thing --

Sorry, I would have included a piece to tell you, but it seemed to cliché to do that whole "15 Years Later…" bit, so I just skipped it and hoped that you understood. 

Volturri --

Yes, they're involved now, of course -- I mean they kidnapped Izzy's dad. And yes, Izzy is half-breed, and CJ hasn't quite "imprinted" per se, but he's smitten. : ]

Any other concerns, questions or comments (…or suggestions : P) can be sent through a review, or an email to 

Bungalee xox 


End file.
